Pink Kiss Series
by Jigglywigglypuff
Summary: Advanceshipping. It's Ash's 16th birthday and he gets a visit from all of his old friends, including one certain girl he used to travel with.  Contains: Pink Kiss, The Prank, and Naughty Naughty .
1. Pink Kiss

**A/N: Yes, to those who may be shocked, I am bringing these stories back. Years ago, I wrote a series of advanceshipping stories under a different pen name. I decided to bring these stories back since I remember they were very popular back when I wrote them.**

**So, I will be posting the advacneshipping stories I wrote in the Pokemon series, starting with Pink Kiss, as well as one pokeshipping story I wrote called Signs.**

**NOTE: I don't want any flames on who Ash really "loves." I prefer Misty, personally. I used May for this series because I thought she would fit the role best. Not to mention, these characters are extremely OOC anyway. So if you don't like Ash and May, then don't read it.**

**With that, here is "Pink Kiss" once again. :)**

**Stories in this collection: "Pink Kiss"; "The Prank"; "Naughty, Naughty"**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!

SUMMARY: Advanceshipping. It's Ash's 16th birthday and he gets a visit from all of his old friends, including one certain girl he used to travel with.

**Pink Kiss **

**Prologue**

They say time flies when you're having fun...but how do you explain six years?

To a certain young man, it felt as if it were only yesterday when he received his Pokemon license and began his committed journey to becoming a Pokemon "master." The memory of meeting each and every friend was still fresh in his memory, as if it had just occurred. Catching every Pokemon and developing a friendship with each one, learning their fears, weaknesses, strengths, preferences. Changing from young boy to young man; seeing himself change both physically and emotionally. He felt the proper feelings of a teenaged boy, while simultaneously learning to control himself and master his self-control.

This boy was Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

As he learned more and more about life, Ash knew that he was on the brink of manhood. He was at that stage where he seemed to be stuck between child and adult, boy and man. He was, after all, turning sixteen in a matter of a week. And as that moment progressed, the more he thought about his life and all that had happened through the last several years.

It began when he met Pikachu, his first Pokemon, his best friend. Things weren't so comfortable at first, as the little yellow monster was as stubborn as his trainer. But, they began to hit it off almost instantly after the awkwardness and have been inseparable ever since.

Then there was Brock, Todd, Tracey, Max...all the male role models in his life that had been there for him and helped him on his quest to becoming a pokemon master and a man.

And then...the girls. Ash was quite popular with the ladies, though he didn't really realize it. It began with Misty, the "older woman" and tomboy. Then, May, the "girly girl"; and finally, Dawn, the cute, but ditzy female. All were beautiful, all followed Ash, and all were coming to see him for his birthday.

It had been a while since he'd seen any of the girls. He couldn't help but allow his teenaged mind to wonder and think about each of them and how much they had changed. Because, he hadn't changed much. He grew taller, his voice deeper, and body more manly shaped. But to him, girls were like aliens. He didn't know what to expect when he'd see them again.

However...a part of him secretly, but greatly, anticipated their arrival. You know, Pallet girls aren't as pretty...

**Chapter Two: Guys and Dolls **

"Sweet Sixteen...Isn't that like...a girl thing?"

Ash watched as his mother pranced about the kitchen, grabbing pots, pans, cookbooks. He watched as Mr. Mime clumsily helped her, closing his eyes shut at the sound of breaking dishes. He was about to repeat himself, when at last his mother answered.

"Oh Honey," she said cheerfully, avoiding eye contact with him, "Of course it isn't! It's such a special year!" And after that statement, she continued to begin her preparation for his "surprise" birthday cake. Ash could only shake his head. Pikachu lingered up from behind him, his red cheeks glowing with electricity. He climbed onto Ash's left shoulder and also watched Ms. Ketchum create her masterpiece.

"Is it that necessary to make it now?" the boy asked his mother, his eyes following her swift movements all over the kitchen. "My birthday isn't until next week."

"Ash, dear, I have to make sure it's perfect! This is only practice, of course."

Ash opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by the sound of the door bell. Ms. Ketchum grinned. "Ash, would you get that?"

He looked at her oddly. "Uh...sure."

Ash felt eerie, and had a hunch that his mom knew exactly who was at the door for him. He walked there rather slowly, pacing himself as Pikachu followed right behind him. The bell rang a second time, and before there was a third ring, Ash turned the knob and the door creaked open.

Ash paused. "Brock?"

The young man let himself in gladly. "Ash!" he exclaimed, taking the teenager's hand and shaking it with enthusiasm. Ash was speechless as he stared flabbergasted at his excited friend. Finally, Delia walked into the room and smiled blissfully. "Ash!" she called. "Surprise!"

The young trainer blinked. "Huh?"

It was just a second later when more young men came barging into the house. Not strangers, but familiar faces. Tracey took lead, and Todd followed afterward, and finally the younger Max. Ash starred blankly as each came inside and each shook his hand vigorously, as Brock had first done. He didn't know what to say. "...Hello...?" He blinked again. "Weren't you all supposed to come..."

Delia took it upon herself to explain the situation to her son. "Ash, honey, I invited all your cute little friends to come stay with us for the week!" she cheered, taking the boy into her arms for an embrace. He blushed and quickly managed to tear himself apart from his mother. He wasn't sure of what to tell them. "It's great to see you guys," he finally spoke with a nervous laugh, placing a hand behind his head.

"Ash, happy birthday!" Todd spoke first, patting Ash on his back. "Long time no see! I have some awesome pictures to show you."

"You need to see my sketches from Professor Oak's lab," Tracey chimed in, pushing strands of his black hair away from his eyes.

"Ash!" Max said with excitement. "I have to show you my first Pokemon!"

Brock grinned. "And I must tell you about the beautiful lady I hooked up with."

Ash chuckled again. "It's REALLY great to see YOU GUYS," he said once again, over emphasizing his sentence. He turned to his mother. "THANKS Mom!" he told her, a hint of sarcasm becoming obvious to his tone. "I just LOVE sleepovers!"

Delia, however, clueless, smiled cheerily. "Oh, honey, don't be so excited yet. The girls aren't here yet."

Ash's face turned bright red. "G-Girls?" he repeated.

Brock only chuckled. "Don't get too excited. It's only Misty and the others."

The blush on Ash's face deepened.

At this, Brock raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you get nervous around girls?"

"I'm not nervous around girls!"

Todd chuckled at the zealous expression on Ash's face. It was so like the boy to get so worked up when he was embarrassed. "I must take a picture," he spoke to himself aloud, swiftly taking out his camera and flashing a quick one towards Ash. The boy didn't even notice.

It was a moment later when the door burst wide open once again, and a proud Misty walked in. Ash stared at her with shock, his chestnut eyes wide and glistening.

"Ash!" she declared proudly. "I am here to make your birthday wishes come true!"

Ash blinked. "Uh..."

An instant following, a lovely blue-haired girl marched in, flashing a flimsy mini-skirt. "Me too!" she pronounced. Ash gulped. "Uh...Hi Dawn..." He didn't say anything afterwards as the two girls came and planted a kiss on each of his cheeks. His face boiled. He looked at Misty, then at Dawn, then back at Misty again.

Misty...she was a sight. Very cute and long. She sported pink short-shorts and a white tank-top. Her red hair was tied back into a neater side pony-tail, and Ash detected a bit of blush on her cheeks. The eighteen year old lady smiled broadly at the boy, and gave him a short hug.

Then, Dawn. Her bright blue hair hung freely down. Her grey eyes glistened as she grinned towards Ash, taking his hand and holding it firmly. He looked at both girls once again, and again...and once more. Then, he looked at Max.

"Hey...where's your sister?"

"She's-"

Once again, the door flung open.

**Chapter Three: A New World of Girl **

No one expected to see what they saw, especially Ash. The moment the graceful brunette walked through the door, the temperature of the house went up several degrees. She smiled and winked at the soon-to-be birthday boy, and the delicate fourteen year old walked in and exposed a new package to the whole gang.

Without thinking, Ash blurted out, "May, what have you been eating? You're butt's so...HUGE."

She scowled immediately. "WHAT?"

Brock shook his head and sighed. "Oh...Ash..."

May stormed over to Ash, dropped her bags, and slapped his arm. "Ash Ketchum!" she declared. "Are you saying I'm...Fat?"

Ash's jaw dropped to the floor. "Uh...What?"

May gasped. "You are!" She turned to Misty. "Isn't HE?"

Misty nodded. "Totally. He is totally saying you're fat."

Ash could only gaze in astonishment.

Dawn piped in. "You could see it in his eyes!"

The three ladies narrowed their eyes towards him.

"I come all this way just to see you and THIS is how you thank me! By saying I'm fat!"

Ash quickly shook his head. "I didn't say you were fat!"

"Yes you did!"

"NO! I said you're butt is BIG!"

"So you think my BUTT is FAT?"

"NO! It's not, it's just BIG!"

"So you HATE MY BUTT!"

"NO! I LIKE your BUTT!"

Ash immediately covered his mouth after he finished blurting out. All eyes were on him now, and may was only beginning to storm up.

"PERVERT!" she screamed.

Finally, Delia walked into the room. To Ash, this could be a fortunate or unfortunate situation. At the sight of Ash's mother, May's expression changed automatically as she smiled cheerfully. "Hello, Miss Ketchum!"

"Hello May! How are you? Are you alright? I thought I heard you yelling."

She laughed it off. "Sherbert! I screamed sherbet! I just love ice-cream!"

Delia smiled. "Of course! You all come and have some! I can see how thrilled Ash is to have you all here today!"

Then, one by one, each guest walked into the kitchen, including Pikachu. May was last, flaunting her new assets. Ash and Brock stayed behind, as the Pokemon trainer stared after the beautiful young girl that had changed so much.

"Ash..." Brock said calmly, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders, "...if you were trying to get May's attention...That was a bad move to make."

Ash turned and looked at his friend oddly. "I didn't mean..." he trailed off. Taking off his cap, he ran his fingers through his messy black hair. "Well...you saw her! She looked...They looked..But mostly she...Why did she think I was calling her fat?"

Brock shook his head and sighed. "Ash...May isn't ten anymore. There is a lot you need to learn about teenaged girl talk."

"What? They have a special...talk?"

Brock nodded. "Yes. They do. One of the big rules is that you never call a girl fat."

"But I didn't!"

"That's the thing with girls, they take everything you say and twist it, and they try to make YOU believe that you said what they said you said, even though you didn't say it."

Ash blinked. "Say that again...?"

Brock grinned, taking Ash and leading him to the couch. "Ash, Ash, Ash...Girls are like a different species. And these years are the deadliest. May is changing...developing..."

"I noticed."

"And I noticed the look on your face when you saw her."

Ash blushed, looking down to the floor. "Uh...well."

"She's a beautiful girl, Ash."

"Yeah...she is..."

"And so are Misty and Dawn. But May is different."

"She's...perfect."

Brock smirked broadly. "And so we have a confession."

Ash jumped back. "What confession?" he exclaimed. "You're doing that girl language thing on me!"

Brock chuckled. "You want to impress May?"

"Yes..."

"Then I'll give you a birthday present you'll never forget."

**Chapter Four: Tarantulas **

Ash looked at Misty from across the room. She was talking happily on the phone with her sisters, smiling and giggling and acting...like a girl. Even though Brock explained it all to him, he still didn't understand the drastic change of mood with girls, and how saying one little thing could light the bomb.

Brock had told him to try to get on the good side of each girl. He suggested a compliment to begin with. Pikachu stood firmly on Ash's shoulder as he stared at the older girl as she hung up the phone and began to walk away. Ash gulped.

"Here I go, Pikachu," he confided in his small friend.

He walked over to Misty and tapped her shoulder. She turned around swiftly and smiled when she saw him. "Ash! Hello!"

"Misty..." he began. "I just wanted to say that you have very beautiful legs."

She blushed a deep, crimson red. Placing a hand on her cheek, she look to the ground and smiled. "Oh, Ash...how sensual and sweet of-"

"They're so long...like a tarantula's or something."

That set her off immediately. She growled as she curled her hand into a fist.

"Ash Ketchum...you inconsiderate JERK! So I have long, dangly LEGS, HUH?"

"I didn't say that!"

"YES YOU DID!"

He stopped himself from going any further. This was it: girl language. How did Brock say to handle girl language?

"Misty, I think you're legs are beautiful." Perfect: repeat original sentence.

She blushed again. Brock's method had worked.

**Chapter Five: You're Beautiful **

The light of the moon shone through his window, and as he tossed and turned throughout the night, Ash was not able to fall asleep. He tried many different positions, but none suited him. Maybe it was Brock's snoring on the floor beside him, or Pikachu continuously poking him with his tail that refrained him from sleep...or maybe it was his constant thoughts about May.

Ash softly grunted at the thought of her, then ceased with a smile. He had to admit, he was stunned when he saw her. She looked so much the same...yet so drastically different. Yes, Misty and Dawn were beautiful as well...but there was something about May...something different. Most obviously she had gone through some extreme developing. Her chest had grown to a considerate size, and her bottom...Ash could not deny how round and more curvy she had gotten. And she had tossed the spandex and came into his house wearing a tight mini-skirt and spike-heeled sneakers. Since when did MAY wear high heels?

Hight wise, she hadn't grown much taller. She was small and seemed delicate, like someone could easily break her. But Ash knew that that was a major misconception. She was a strong girl, yet still was not afraid to cry when something affected her.

Ash could not get out of his mind how beautiful she was. Her eyes were still the same vibrant blue he remembered. Her skin was still a creamy milky color, and her hair still parted and a soft auburn brown.

He thought about her eyes, and her hair, then her legs, arms, waist, lips...

Ash stopped himself. Lips...? Kissing...? The only girl he'd ever kissed was his mom.

He had never felt this way before. The desire to...be with a girl. To hold her hand, hug...kiss...

Ash stood up instantly. A glass of water. Yes. A glass of water is what he needed.

Quietly, he tiptoed out of his bedroom and down the stairs. He carefully made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He drank it slowly and tried to ease his mind of May. However, it didn't work. His mind still circled around her, and how he greeted her when she walked through the door.

You're butt is huge.

Who says that to a girl? He silently cursed himself for it. "Ash Ketchum," he whispered to himself, "If you think you ever had a chance with May, you totally blew it."

"...Ash?"

He jumped abruptly and turned around to find a confused May looking at him strangely.

That is...a confused May in an oversized T-shirt and nothing else.

Ash's face turned bright red. "Uh...May...Good morning."

She giggled. "Good night. What are you doing up?"

Ash gulped. "I was...getting some...water..."

She walked closer to him, and Ash took a step back. He paused for a moment before adding, "What are you doing up?"

May sighed lightly. "I couldn't sleep!" she explained. "I've had something on my mind."

Before anything else could be said, Ash blurted out, "May, I don't think you're fat! Please don't think that I do! I just wasn't thinking. I-"

She cut him short by placing her fingertip on his lips.

"It's ok," she said reassuringly. "I forgive you."

There was a moment of silence afterwards, until Ash spoke.

"May..." he began softly.

She looked at him with glistening eyes. "Yes...Ash?"

He took her hand and caressed her fingers with his. "Good night," was all he said.

She looked at him with disappointment. Sighing, she replied, "Goodnight."

He watched as she began to walk away, slowly. A sinking feeling filled his stomach as he felt disappointment take over. He caught her hand before she went to far and spun her back around to face him.

"May, wait," he stopped her. She looked up at him with wide eyes, her mouth slightly agape. Ash took a deep breath in as he looked down at her.

"You're...You're beautiful, May," he said to her tenderly.

She blushed vividly. "Thank you, Ash."

He continued to look down at her, and she looked up at him with trembling cerulean blue eyes as she gazed into his deep brown pools on his face.

"You're beautiful, too," she spoke timidly.

He began to move closer to her face, and he could feel her light, warm breath hit his face, as she could feel his approach her. May closed her eyes and allowed herself to be taken in by him...

"What are you two doing up this late at night?"

Before their lips could even brush against each other, Ash and May quickly separated and turned to see Ms. Ketchum glaring at them.

"Ash Ketchum, it is the middle of the night!"

May cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Miss Ketchum. We were just talking and catching up. I hope we didn't wake you. I'm sorry to be keeping Ash up. He was just about to go."

Ash looked at May oddly for a second, but then nodded in agreement to his mother.

"Yes," he repeated, giving May one last look, "...Just...catching up."

**Chapter Six: The Love Game **

Pikachu seemed to be hitting it off with the girls better than Ash was.

Over the last few days, he watched the furry little Pokemon cuddle its way to Misty, snuggle against Dawn, and being a little gentleman towards May. At the rate this was going, it looked like he would be needing to take girl advice from a Pokemon.

All of his other Pokemon were with Professor Oak. It was just him and Pikachu for the time being. He had promised his mother no more "pokemon battles" until after his birthday. Not an easy promise to keep, but he was willing to do just that.

But, however...having his mind free of Pokemon allowed him to think about different subjects...like people. People, like girls. Girls...like May. He knew where she was at the exact moment: on the couch, reading a Pokemon fashion magazine, her younger brother on the opposite side of her, watching television. Todd in the corner, looking through the pictures in his camera. Tracey gone, going back to Professor Oak for the rest of the day. Misty and Dawn playing with Pikachu on the floor...and Brock? No sign of him.

Ash thought about the chances of him going up to May in front of the full house. It was already awkward enough for everyone to witness the whole "butt" incident. Being new to this whole game of "love" and only learning about the language of girl a few days ago, Ash was still stuck as to how he should go about this. Where was Brock when you needed him?

Ash paced in his kitchen. Girls, girls, girls. The most complicated creatures he had ever come across. Nothing like Pokemon. If he wanted a Pokemon, all he had to do was send Pikachu after them, throw a Pokeball, and voila: the monster was his. Why couldn't girls be as simple? No, you have to IMPRESS them and learn about their secret language. Brock was right: the teenaged years are the deadliest. The girls were never so...girly when he first met them. Now they were in on the girl code stuff. Everything you tell them suddenly converts to : "OMG Are you saying I'm FAT?"

Of course, teenaged years do bring some lovely changes to the female kind. Misty had grown out of her tomboy stage and seemed more like a girl. Dawn finally filled out, and May...she was as beautiful as ever. Ash watched her from aside as she wrapped a bandana around her head, like she used to, and combed her velvety locks of hair. He watched her bare arms move, and wondered the texture of the soft, creamy flesh. And her eyes...shining like two, azul stars, two heavenly raindrops glistening and sparkling brightly on her visage. Her cheeks, naturally a soft pink. Her lean, full legs...her round bottom...up to her tiny curved waist, to her full, firm chest...and her curvy, beautiful back.

Ash stood there, daydreaming and practically drooling by himself as he watched May flip through the pages of her magazine. She had her legs crossed as she laid on the couch, sporting her pink ankle socks on her tiny feet. She was dressed in a strapless pink dress. Short of course...very, very short...

"I know that look."

Ash spun around briskly, expecting to see the face of his mother and getting ready to explain himself. Instead, he saw a smirking Brock.

"You're thinking about her body." he continued.

Ash blushed as he pressed his two index fingers in embarrassment. "I...uh..."

"You're thinking about her naked."

In an instant, Ash seemed to leap across as he covered his friend's mouth. "Shut up! They'll hear you!"

Brock managed to push him off. "So you are," he concluded.

Ash huffed. "No!" He paused. "I mean, not really..."

Brock shook his head. "Ash, I need to teach you another thing about girlkind."

The boy look up. "What?"

"Ash, there are two types of girls. Girls who hate surprises and secretly love them. Or girls who love surprises but secretly hate them."

Ash looked at his older friend blankly. "What?"

"Girls do everything opposite, Ash. They are not easy creatures. They will flaunt their girlie parts right in front of your face and then will scold you for staring at them. They will spend hours on make-up and get offended if you show any signs of interest. They will put on expensive perfume and act like they don't know why you are constantly mesmerized by them." He placed his hands on both of Ash's shoulders. "They are out to get us, Ash! This love thing is a game! Don't let her win! YOU take charge now!"

The more Brock was going with this, the more confused Ash was getting. "What am I supposed to do?"

However, the male shrugged. "Just tell her how you feel. Cut her some slack. The girl is only fourteen. She paints her nails hot pink for crying out loud."

Ash nearly toppled over.

**Chapter Seven: Maybe You Need to See More **

It seemed like forever until Ash could finally get May alone.

She was sitting by herself, except for Pikachu at her side, and filing her nails. Ash took a brief moment to gander towards her, noticing how cute she looked by herself as she sculpted each nail on her dainty fingers.

Ash cleared his throat. "Pikachu!"

The electric mouse jumped immediately as Ash made his debut. "Pikapi!" the Pokemon declared as he leaped into Ash's arms. "Buddy, I've been looking all over for you," he fibbed.

May smiled as she watched Pikachu embrace its trainer and blushed when she and Ash met eye contact.

"Hey May..." he greated sheepishly.

"Hey Ash..." she replied with the same tone. She giggled. "Just a few more days..."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Yeah...a few more days."

She giggled. "And then I could give you your birthday present!"

Ash turned bright red. GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, KETCHUM! He scolded himself.

"Ash..." May began timidly. "You know...Maybe we can take a walk...together."

He blushed. "Sure...great."

May giggled. "You're so cute when you're nervous!"

"Uh..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And, Oh my gosh, then he was like, 'my bulbasaur is better than yours' and I was like, "no way! no bulbasaur can compare to mine!' and.."

Ash listened as May talked on and on about what she had been up to since they had last seen each other. He never remembered her talking this much. Was this a new girl thing, too? He didn't really mind it, not really. He was more amused by it than anything else. He smiled the whole time, nodding and following along.

Pikachu was in the care of Misty, so Ash and May were now alone.

"And then he totally drops the whole bulbasaur thing and asks me to go out with him!"

Ash almost stopped in his tracks. Finally, he spoke. "And...what did you say?"

May blushed. "I said 'no way!' He is so not my type."

"What is your type?"

Her blush deepened. "You know...my...type." She shook her head and reversed the roles. "What about YOU, Ash Ketchum? What kind of girls does the Pokemon master go for?"

Ash hesitated, his cheeks scorching red. "I, uh, well, I like, um..."

"You like that Misty, don't you?"

He raised an eyebrow towards her. "What?"

"She was going on and on yesterday about how you said she has beautiful legs."

Blushing, more blushing. "I...well..."

May moved closer to him, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, grabbing his arm, and nearly pressing her nose against his.

"Do I have beautiful legs, Ash?" she asked rather seductively.

He gulped. "Um...yes..."

"Maybe you need to see more." She lifted the edge of her skirt to expose more bare thigh. Ash could nearly stand upright. "May, you don't have to-"

Though, she immediately stopped and began to have a laughing fit. "Oh, Ash! You're so cute! You're such a boy!" Then, she grabbed his arm and began to lightly tug him ahead.

"I'm so happy!" she stated cheerily. "This is like a date."

Ash seemed to be on fire now. "A...date..." he repeated slowly.

"We should go to the movies, then you can buy me popcorn and then we could go to the park and swing together and..." She went on for ages.

Ash couldn't help but smile as he allowed the beautiful girl to hold his arm and talk about their 'date.' Why was he enjoying this so much? What was it about May that brought this strange feeling inside him?

As he was lost in his train of thought, Ash didn't realize that May had gotten a hold of his hat and placed it upon her head. After a minute of feeling that something was missing, he finally looked down at May and saw what she had taken from him. He didn't say anything as he saw her smile and wink at him. He returned the smile, and then she abruptly wrapped her arms around his waist as they continued to walk around Pallet together. Ash's heartbeat accelerated as he felt the girl touch him and rest herself against him. What should he do now? What did May want him to do? What if he did something and girl language would make its way back into the picture?

Finally, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him.

May seemed a bit surprised at first, not really expecting that from Ash, out of all people. But, she smiled warmly at the gesture and nestled her head against his chest. She could sense the nervousness leaping out of Ash's body.

"Ash..." she spoke softly after an awkward moment of silence.

"Um...yeah?"

"Have you ever...kissed a girl?"

This stopped him dead in his tracks, even taking May by surprise. "Uh...I think, I, um, well, you see..."

"I haven't kissed a boy," May continued. "I guess I've always waited for the right one."

Ash blushed once again. He was surprised that he could even breathe at the moment. Where was May going with this?

"Sometimes you don't realize that the right one has been in front of your eyes the whole time."

She looked up at him with wide, glistening eyes. She grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. "I'm not the type of girl to do this in public, but..." She pulled him down and aimed her mouth for his lips, and just before they made contact, Ash pulled away.

"Uh...Pikachu's calling me!" he lied.

Steam emerged from May's ears. "Excuse ME? I don't hear anything!"

"We have this special bond. I can sense him." What was he doing? "Uh, gotta go!" And then he ran off.

May grumbled as she began to wave her fist in the air, running after him. "ASH!" she called out, ignoring stares from the rest of the neighborhood. "I wear my best PRADA DRESS FOR YOU! WHEN WILL YOU GET THE HINT?"

She followed him all the way back to his house.

**Chapter Eight: Kiss and Don't Tell **

Ash ran into an empty house...HIS empty house.

He had no idea where everyone had gone, but didn't even bother trying to process it into his mind. All he knew was that he needed to go into his room and cool down and let everything that had just happened...and almost happened...sink into his mind.

He ran upstairs to his room and threw himself on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and for a moment felt safe...that is, until two seconds later when he heard the door bust open and the sound of stomping up the stairs.

"ASH KETCHUM! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

No one other than May. Ash swiftly leaped up, not sure of what to do. However, before he could figure out a quick game plan, May came storming into his room and pushed him back onto his bed with all her might. For a girl of her stature, she was pretty strong.

"May, I-"

She grunted loudly, interrupting his sentence. "How dare you run away from me like that!" she yelled, climbing onto top of him and pinning him down. "What do you think I have? COOTIES or SOMETHING?"

What was this wildness and aggressiveness? Brock never said anything about this sort of behavior.

Finally, Ash took hold of her and turned both of them over, so that he was now on top of her. "I don't think you have anything!" he reassured her, using the same harsh tone of voice she was using towards him. "I just felt-"

She took control and pinned him down again. "Felt what? What's your problem Ash? First you call me FAT, then you run away from ME, and now you are not making any SENSE!"

He turned her over once more. "I DIDN'T call you FAT!" he yelled at her for the millionth time. And after he spoke, the room went quiet.

Ash was still on top of her, on his bed. He had his hands pressed against her arms, and his knees on her knees. He could feel her whole body lightly shaking, as well as her breath hitting his face. She was breathing heavily, with her mouth slightly agape, and her chest expanding and narrowing with the rhythm of her heavy breathing. Her body was cold, and his was warm. She was light, he was heavy. However, the excess weight of her didn't hurt, but only brought a shiver down her spine and a wanting feeling in the pit of her waist. She felt it all over her body, as he did.

At that moment, all of Brock's advice and teachings disappeared from Ash's mind. At that moment, he did not see a complex creature, but a beautiful, vulnerable girl. She stared at him with wide eyes, as if she were waiting for him...waiting for a move. Waiting for him to do something.

Ash let his heart take over, as he pressed his body forward, feeling her body touch his, her soft breasts rubbing against his chest. May lost control of her breathing when she felt Ash's smooth hands travel to her waist, and gasped when his mouth neared hers.

It was only a small touch, his lips brushing against hers lightly and softly. May could smell the sweetness of his hot breathe, and his body against hers made her whole flesh torrid. She slid her arms around his back, pressing her nose lightly against his. Then, he made the rest of the way down and kissed her mouth.

He kissed her softly, and she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. She constantly repositioned herself, as did he...as the two messily fidgeted across the bed, tossing and turning different angles. They didn't know what they were doing, but they were trying to hard to figure it out.

"Ash..." May finally spoke.

He pulled himself away from her lips and gazed down at her. "...Yeah..?"

"I don't...I don't think this is right..."

A feeling of dread overcame his body. What did she mean by...not right? Was it him?

"I mean...we're on a bed and...I kind of wasn't having this much...in mind."

In a matter of milliseconds he jumped right off of her, and apologies began flowing from his mouth like an out of control river.

"May, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean- I wasn't trying-"

She glared at him with wet eyes, taking his hands in hers and offering him a gentle smile. "I know you're not that kind of boy, Ash. You're too sweet!"

His cheeks turned a deep, crimson red at her response. She giggled, wrapping an arm around him. "I'm just so happy that I have a boyfriend now!"

Ash nearly fainted.

"B-b-b-boyfriend?" he repeated stuttering.

May nodded blissfully. "Of course!" Then, her expression changed. "I mean, you can't just kiss me like that and not expect to be my boyfriend! What do you think I am, a SLUT?"

Oh no, here it was again. Girl language. She was no accusing him of calling her a slut when all he said was one word.

She stood up from the bed and began to lecture him.

"I cannot BELIEVE you, Ash Ketchum!" she scolded. "I am not just a piece of meat! I am a HUMAN BEING! Wait till my DAD hears about this! All I ever wanted was for you to like me! I would never have thought-"

She was cut short when Ash took hold of her and began kissing her again.

**Chapter Nine: Alone in the Park **

With only two days until his birthday, Ash had already gotten himself a girlfriend..by accident.

He liked May...He liked her a lot. He liked her so much that it felt as if his heart was to explode at any moment, He made her so mad, yet so happy...and so annoyed, but was so much fun. She was of the girl species. And Ash was beginning to like the effect she had on him.

He sat on the swings and watched her playing with Pikachu, as the young girl and the small Pokemon frolicked among the park. He smiled at her as she ran in her pink sneakers, her parted hair blowing against her face gracefully, and her little skirt twirling as spun with his small yellow friend. She seemed so innocent, like when they first met.

His mother had gone out; and Brock, Todd, Tracey, and Max were all with Professor Oak. They offered for May and Ash to come along, but each made up a separate excuse, Ash convinced the group that he had errands to run, and May swore that she needed to get a manicure. Brock, on the other hand, knew that something was going down, and suspected that Ash and May were planning something they wanted to keep unknown from the rest of the group.

Their plan? A date. A simple, first date. The walk from the preceding day didn't really count...

Along with Pikachu, the young pair walked around Pallet, awkwardly holding hands, and finding themselves at the Park. It was empty and free of small children roaming the area.

And Ash continued to watch May, giggling and playing, as if she were a small girl. Finally, she met Ash's eye contact, and motioned for him to follow her. Raising an eyebrow, the boy stood and went after her, as she played a small game of tag with him. They ended up behind a tree, May leaning against the rough bark and staring up at Ash timidly.

Brock had told him that if a girl stares at you for a long time and doesn't say anything, that usually means she wants you to kiss her. And if that isn't the case, well...prepare to be slapped.

Ash took a deep breath in as he leaned himself against her. He was still new at this kissing thing, and as much as he enjoyed it, he wasn't quite sure of what May had thought of him.

He felt her small gloved hands wrap around his back as he inched closer to her. Slowly, their lips met, and he kissed her for what seemed like the longest time.

Pikachu had been searching for the two for several minutes, and he had finally found them cuddled against a tree, kissing and kissing, and kissing...

The Pokemon didn't really understand, but smiled at them.

As Ash kissed May, he couldn't help but allow his mind to wander off. Now that he and May were...'together,' what would happen now? Would she come with him on his next journey? Would he see her often? How would he tell his friends? ...His Mom? Her Mom...? And...her dad? What if he totally messed up this boyfriend thing? What if he said something that would be twisted into girl language and his whole relationship with May would be destroyed?

May was the one to pull away from him.

She looked at him for a moment, then fixated her gaze towards the ground.

"Ash..." she began slowly, "...I was just thinking..." She twiddled with her fingers as she searched for the right words to say.

"What?" Ash cut in, internally freaking out. "Did I do something wrong? Did I say something? Did you not want me to kiss you?"

May laughed at his drama. "Don't be silly! You were perfect!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"This just feels...weird," she finally stated. "I mean, I REALLY like you, Ash. And you're really cute, and really sweet...But, what are we supposed to tell everyone? And, how? And what if I'm a bad girlfriend? I mean, I wanted to get this new conditioner to make my hair softer, and you can't have a girlfriend with gross, dry hair, and-"

Ash stopped her before she went any further. "May," she cut in with a chuckle. "You're hair is fine." This put her at slight ease. "And don't worry about everyone else. They'll know...when they'll know, I guess."

She smiled at him. "Ash, you're so sweet! I'm so glad that you're my boyfriend!" The sound of the word was still new to his ears.

"And I'm glad that you're...my girlfriend," he added timidly. May grinned. "Ash, I've never been so happy!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"OMG!" she finally spoke, literally saying those three letters. Ash gave her an odd look.

She continued. "I have to get a new outfit for you to see me in! Oh my gosh, there's like this new line of Jigglypuff apparel at PokeGirl! The skirts there are amazingly cute! We have to go NOW!"

"But May, wait-"

Too late. She had already began dragging him along.

**Chapter Ten: I Love You, So Shut Up **

"Ash, could you please show me where the toothpaste is?"

It was a simple question, and no one in the Ketchum residence even questioned the innocent gesture. Night was approaching, and the sun was beginning to set. With his cheeks burning red, Ash stood and walked with May away from the rest of the group. They traveled up stairs, to the bathroom, and shut the door. May locked it. She then looked towards Ash and smiled cleverly towards him, as he shot her a nervous smile.

"Oh, there it is," she said innocently, briefly looking at the tube and returning her gaze to Ash. After a split second, they were all over each other.

May had taken Ash by surprise when she practically leaped towards him, pressing her body against his vertically and kissing his mouth fervently. He kissed her back, as she positioned herself on top of the bathroom counter, now being eye level with Ash.

She was moving fast, allowing her lips to travel from his mouth and down to his neck, planting a trail of kisses. Ash gasped at this sudden wild outburst of May. Brock didn't say anything about this, either. How did this girl know so much about this stuff? How much television did she watch?

"May, wait," he stopped her.

She opened her eyes and stared at him, lips still puckered and waiting to be kissed. "Huh?"

"Not in here," he spoke. "Let's...go take a walk."

She nodded slowly.

"And so, like, she was wearing the same outfit I was wearing! I couldn't believe the nerve of her! And she acted like I was the one copying HER! But she was totally wearing these Blissey heeled wedges that were SOOO last spring, and..."

Of course, what did he expect when he walked with May?

She walked beside him, using extreme hand gestures as she continued on with her story.

"Can you believe her, Ash?"

Ash shook his head. "You're totally right, May."

She smiled at him, taking his arm. "I'm sorry about the bathroom thing," she apologized from out of the blue. "You know...it's hormones."

Ash blushed. "That's alright..." he said. "It was...nice."

He immediately pondered on if that was the right response to give her.

And immediately, girl language took it place.

"So, you're saying that you liked it?"

"I, well..."

"And you want to do it again?"

"May, where are you going with this?"

She steamed. "UGGHH! So I am just a make-out partner, aren't I? You weren't even listening when I was talking to you!"

"Yes I was!"

"What was I saying then, HUH?"

"You were talking about some girl and her outdated wedges!"

"What KIND of WEDGES?"

"BLISSEY!"

She grunted again. "WHAT IS THE POINT?" Then, she pushed him.

He pushed her back. "THIS is the POINT!"

"WHAT?"

"THIS!"

"What? SEX? Is THAT what you want, Ash Ketchum? Because-"

"May, SHUT UP!"

She gasped, smacking his arm. "Don't tell me to shut up! Especially when you just wanted to sleep with me!"

"I DIDN'T say that!"

"Just like you didn't say I was FAT, RIGHT?"

"I DIDN'T say you were FAT!"

"But you want to sleep with me!"

"No I don't!"

"What? So I'm not good enough for you, ASH KETCHUM? Maybe that MISTY is?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I LOVE YOU, MAY! So, SHUT UP!"

And it worked. She shut her mouth. A deep pink overcame her cheeks as she stared at him, a hand over her mouth. "You...l-lo-l-ove..."

She immediately embraced him, wrapping her small arms around his back. "Oh Ash!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "I love you TOO!"

And he had done it. Once again, he took control of girl language...and let some feelings out in the open.

"Ash, you don't know how happy I am!" she cheered. As she spoke, she began kissing him in-between sentences.

"I forgive you for telling me to shut up and wanting to have sex with me!"

Of course, you have to make a few sacrifices...

Verbal vomit began, as she continued to express her joy towards Ash. They were making their way back home, May holding on to Ash's arm and snuggling against his shoulder. Ash secretly enjoyed May's reaction, as she continued to talk and kiss him and cuddle against him.

After a minute, she began to calm down, and she repositioned herself so that Ash's arm was around her shoulder. She pulled him over to a bench in an unoccupied area, as the two sat down and she rested her head on his chest.

May looked up at the sunset, as the skies darkened, and night would soon make it's way. May sighed. "You're so warm, Ash..."

He didn't say anything, but pulled her closer to him. He watched as she closed her eyes and nestled herself on him. As the sun seemed to disappear, Ash leaned his face forward and kissed her lips, taking May by surprise. She gasped at the sudden, sweet gesture, and allowed herself to be engulfed by him, sliding her arms up and down across his back, feeling his hot skin touch hers, almost burning her in a desirable manner.

Her heart beat accelerated, beating like a drum within her chest, her whole body pulsing. She returned his kiss by kissing him harder, longer. She ran her fingers through his pure black hair, and used the other to lightly touch the skin of his arm, traveling up and down the torrid flesh, continuing to kiss him, swerve her mouth, glide her lips against his.

They didn't notice when the rain began to fall. It began as a few wet drops, but then progressed into heavily pouring droplets. However, it did not put out their own fire. The intensity of the rain hitting and soaking their bodies only made them more unaware of their surroundings and more aware of each other. May slid down the bench, until Ash was slightly on top of her. Her breathing had gotten out of control, as her chest allowed her breasts to expand and narrow according to the intensity of her breath. Her heart was racing, her body trembling. From the cold? From the intense heat? She didn't know. His kisses were wet and slippery, messy, and yet exasperating. She wanted more, more, more. They were doing it all wrong, but it felt good. Innocene was still within them, and it was this innocence that let the passion explode between them.

**Chapter Eleven: Girl Brutality **

The sun rose, the pidgey chirped, and Ash opened his eyes to see two black pools glaring down at him.

He jumped up immediately, banging his head against the back of his wall. When his brown eyes finally focused, he saw a furry yellow ball of electricity smiling at him.

"Pikachu!"

Ash sighed, placing a hand on the spot where he had just slammed his head. The Pokemon sprinted up to him and embraced him.

"Pi, pikapi, pi, pi, pikachu!"

"I know it's my birthday. Thanks, Pikachu. But I'm afraid to go down and see everybody...I'm afraid of what's in store for me."

"Pikachu, pikapika chu chu."

Ash blushed and looked away. "Sorry...don't understand Pokemon language."

Pikachu sighed and shook his head at his trainer.

"Though, I'm a lot better at it than girl language..."

Pikachu looked up at Ash, whose eyes scanned the ceiling of his room.

"What's up with girls? It's like they have a conspiracy going on or something. What's the deal with this girl language stuff? And when does it start happening? Do they wake up one morning with a full rack and decide to start using this...code of theirs?"

Pikachu only smiled.

Ash smirked back, petting the top of his small friend's head. "I'm starting to sound like Brock. That's not good. Maybe there isn't a girl language. Maybe Brock was all wrong about this..."

An instant later, his bedroom door burst open.

Before he even had a moment to blink, three young girls stormed into his room, carrying the same dress in their hands. Who else would it be but May, Misty, and Dawn.

"ASH!" they all exclaimed in unison.

He pulled the covers over his midsection. "Oh boy..."

"Ash!" Misty began, showing him her red dress as she nearly shoved it into his face. "This would look best on ME, RIGHT?"

"No ASH!" Dawn interrupted. "It would look best on ME!"

May went next. "But, ASH! You KNOW it would look best on ME!"

Ash only stared as they went back and forth. Then, things got ugly...GIRL ugly...

"No way, MAY!" Misty yelled. "You'd look like a CAMEL in this dress!"

May gasped. "A CAMEL? YOU JUST CALLED ME FAT!" She paused. "You'd look like a freaking SNORELAX if YOU wore that DRESS!"

Misty gasped. "YOU JUST SAID I WAS FAT!"

Dawn chuckled. "I guess I should wear the dress then, since you're both agreed."

"NO WAY!" May called. "You're legs would look like two tree trunks in that dress!"

"EXCUSE ME, YOU LITTLE TRAMP?"

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU SKANK!"

Then, it was all three of them.

"SLUT!"

"TRAMP!"

"SKANK!"

"WHORE!"

Ash covered Pikachu's ears from the fowl girl language. He nodded at the destructive behavior. "No, no. I'm sure now. Brock was right."

It was nearly twenty minutes later when they finally remembered that it was Ash's birthday.

It was a wonderment to Ash how girls could go from vicious and cruel to sweet and forgiving in a matter of seconds.

They were all over him, like...girls. Being all cute and cuddly and sweet. Girls would forever remain a mystery to Ash...especially HIS girl, May. So cute and lovable...but vicious and wild and aggressive. Was this even natural? Was this how all girls were? His mother must have been like this, too, at some point. The thought alone gave him the creeps.

However, today was his birthday...and it would be a long day as well...

**Chapter Twelve: Cerulean Swim **

Ash would have never guessed Misty's surprise for him.

A swim...at the pool of her gym.

However, it also meant total awkwardness with three particular girls.

"Ash, does this swim suit make my butt look big?"

"Ash, should I have gone with the thong two piece?"

"Ash, can you help me tie my bikini top?"

"Ash!"

"Ash!"

"Ash!"

Ash nearly flipped when his mother approached him.

"Ash, honey, can you-"

"MOM! NO! Not you TOO!"

Delia looked at her son oddly. "What are you talking about, dear? I just wanted you to hand me a towel."

He did as his mother requested, and then turned to find Brock right behind him.

"It seems that you have a little fan club."

Ash let out an exasperated breath. "Brock, you need to help me! These girls are DEADLY."

"Of course! What do you need?"

"I need-" he stopped when she saw May.

"Ash?" Brock waved a hand, still no response. He turned and saw Ash's distraction. A soaking May emerged from the pool, adjusting her bikini bottom as she did so. She stretched for a moment, allowing more water to drip down across her body...slowly.

"Nice," Brock stated with a simple nod of his head, then looked at Ash. "You better stop drooling, Ash. May's going to get suspicious..."

Ash sighed. "If only you knew..."

Before Brock could reply, May came bouncing over to them. Ash's whole face burned crimson as she happily came, taking Ash's arm and leading him away.

"Sorry Brock!" she declared, dragging the boy from his older friend. "I have something to show the birthday boy!" Ash's blush deepened as Brock smirked. "Don't worry," he encouraged her. "Take your time."

She led him into the empty girl's changing room, and he immediately felt uncomfortable at their location.

"May...we shouldn't be here..."

He expected her to jump on him again and begin making out as if there was no tomorrow. But, she didn't. Instead, she pulled out something from her bag and handed it to him. It was neatly wrapped with a pink ribbon.

"I wanted to give you this alone," she said softly.

He smiled timidly as he opened it, and grinned when he saw what lay underneath the wrapping.

It was a picture of him and May from several years ago with several of their Pokemon. The picture lay inside a decorative pink frame that read "Sweet Sixteen."

May blushed. "I know it's really girly...But I thought it would make you think of me..."

Ash's face went pink. "May," he said slowly, "this is...wonderful. I love it."

May grinned happily at Ash's response. "Ash! That makes me so happy!" She grabbed his arm and held him lovingly. "I'm so glad you like it! I really wanted to make you happy!"

"Aw, May," Ash said with a sheepish smile, cupping her chin. "YOU make me happy."

Her eyes sparkled as he spoke. "R-really?" she said. "Oh, Ash! You're the greatest boyfriend! I'm so glad that we're friends!" And with that, she took him into a tight embrace and pushed her mouth against his.

"ASH KETCHUM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GOODNESS! MAY? WHAT IS GOING ON?"

They separated in a matter of milliseconds. It could of been anyone else, but it had to be her... Ash's mother. He would have been better off caught robbing a bank.

The woman rushed to the teenagers and began to scold them. "I don't care if this is your birthday, Mr.! I WILL NOT allow this type of behavior! This is no place for these actions and NO PLACE FOR A YOUNG MAN! And, YOU, LITTLE MISS!..."

Delia paused as she looked at her son, then to the young girl. She was about to speak, but stopped herself and released a sigh.

"I almost forgot how I was at this age."

Ash could only imagine how his mother abused girl language.

"Miss Ketchum, I'm really sorry-"

Delia shook her head. "No need to apologize, May." She let out a smile. "I was a lot worse when I was young."

She REALLY abused girl language.

"Now, you two get back with all the others...the cake is coming!"

**Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue **

It had been the week Ash would never forget.

How did all this happen so quick? How did it even happen at all? Was it even real?

Ash looked at the picture May had given him the previous day. It had been from several years ago, and they were both huddled together. Ash had his arm around her, which was probably the first time he had ever done that to a girl in that manner at that age. It was sweet, and so was the frame. Yes, it was pink, glittery, and bordered with little Jigglypuff...but she was right: It did remind him of May. Cute, and bright, girly, and...pink.

Ash was planning on starting off on another Pokemon journey next week. He didn't know where his path would take him, but he knew he wanted to spend it with May. They were all going to leave for home today, and Ash knew he only had minutes to ask May to come with him.

"Pikachu, what do you think?" Ash asked his small friend. "Do you think she'll come with me?"

Pikachu smiled and nodded. "Pi pi!"

Ash grinned. "Always optimistic. I love you, Pikachu!"

The yellow Pokemon hopped on top of Ash's shoulder, and the trainer took in a deep breath. "Okay, Pikachu. Let's go stop her."

He and his Pokemon abruptly went down the stairs, and were just in time when they saw May beginning to drag her bags towards the door. Without hesitation, Ash ran up to her, took her arm, and turned her to face him.

"May, wait!" he told her, almost frantically.

She smiled. "Ash! I was beginning to think that you weren't going to say goodbye!"

"I'm not going to," he told her. "May...please come travel with me again. Just you and me and Pikachu. I promise I won't try anything on you! I will be an angel!"

May giggled at Ash's enthusiasm. "How sweet!" she laughed. "Oh, Ash! I would love to! But...I don't know if I can...I mean...I was going to head off again myself...and what if our paths don't lead us in the same direction?"

"We'll never know until we go for it."

May blushed.

"May, I've spent the last week trying to figure you out. You even wouldn't believe how much you've changed. May, I'm crazy about you, and you drive me crazy! I tried figuring out the girl language-"

"Girl language?"

"It's a long story..." Ash shook his head. "May, please come with me. Please, May. I will never understand you or any other girl on the face of this planet. But, I DO understand that I love you and you make me a whole person." He had to stop himself. Where did THAT come from? Since when was Ash a romantic?

He didn't realize that May's blue eyes had begun to glisten with tears. "Oh, Ash!" she cried. "I never knew you were so poetic! Ash! OF COURSE I'LL COME WITH YOU!"

And there was the overly-dramatic drama queen that Ash knew and loved.

She hugged him instantaneously and held him close to her.

"Ash...we have to say goodbye to everyone."

Ash nodded as he took May's hand in his and stepped outside with her. There, they saw the whole group, and approached them timidly.

Misty spoke up. "Aw, look at the cute couple!"

Brock said, "I never knew you REALLY had it in you, Ash."

"I always thought you'd end up with Misty," Tracey noted.

"This is a picture perfect moment!" Todd announced, getting his camera ready.

"How cute!" Dawn chimed in.

All Max could do was look in disgust and shake his head at Ash. "I can't believe he is going out with my sister..."

Ash and May could only stare at the group flabbergasted.

"How did..." Ash began.

"You all...find out?" May finished.

Brock pointed to the window. "You both performed quite the little show over there."

May blushed deeply. "Well...it was supposed to be kind of...personal..."

Todd interrupted the group as he finally prepared his camera and stood before the entire group. "How about one picture?" he suggested. "Before we hit the road."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Delia made her way outside, and rested a hand against her son's shoulder.

Todd grinned."Perfect! Everyone position yourselves. I hope you are all wearing slimming outfits, because the camera adds ten pounds."

May stepped up, waving her fist in the air. "Hey, are you saying I'm FAT?"

And he captured the scene.


	2. The Prank

**_The Prank_**

SUMMARY: Advanceshipping, part of the "Pink Kiss" series. When Brock claims that May is wearing the pants in her and Ash's relationship, Ash starts to play a series of Pranks on her. But what happens when the game starts to get a little out of control?

**PROLOGUE**

A year of love, romance, a new level of friendship...

A year of dealing with a member of girlkind, learning her behaviors, observing her techniques (but never fully understanding her native "language", unfortunately).

Ash Ketchum was both plagued and blessed by this GIRL...this unique, complex being. She was beautiful, small, delicate, shapely, bubbly...but clever, sneaky, vicious. Yet, despite her constant mood swings, twisting of his words (which, he had to admit, she was rather good at it), and obsession with her hair, Ash was completely mesmerized by this young girl who claimed title of his girlfriend. May: so sweet...but so devious simultaneously.

The two were traveling together, along with their long-time friend Brock, and accompanied by May's younger brother, Max. The couple had been getting along fairly well... Though, Ash had developed a problem.

He was an obedient boyfriend.

He jumped up at the snap of May's finger. They also seemed to argue for the sake of arguing. They had a rather unique...odd...relationship. However, Brock was beginning to have a problem with Ash's "obedience." She had him trained like a dog.

And he knew that he would need to help Ash change all that. Hey, he taught him about girl language and helped him nail May...This had to be a piece of cake.

However...this WAS MAY he was talking about.

Not exactly the easiest girl to tame...as if ANY girl was easy to tame, at that matter.

Yet, Brock knew that he and Ash needed to have a serious talk about that particular girl...

* * *

**BEACH SPEECH**

**What better way to take a break than hang at the beach?**

It was all May's doing, naturally. She took the credit for it being "her idea" that the gang should spend a whole day dedicated to the sunny weather, the beautiful ocean, and the coarse sands.

Ash and Brock were already convinced when she mentioned the word "beach," but May was persistent, fishing through her backpack and finally pulling out a two piece bikini. "It'll be fun! We can sun-bathe and you guys can rub lotion on me, of course. And, plus..." She held the swim suit before them. "You get to see me in this!"

Pikachu and Brock rolled their eyes as Ash blushed, placing a hand behind his head and chuckling nervously.

Max was disgusted with his sister. "Iw! Why would any of us want to see THAT?"

"I think I'll pass," Brock commented. May frowned.

"I don't know why you're trying so hard," Ash directed towards her. "We already said we'd go."

May cleared her throat, swinging back her soft brown hair. "I am just trying to make everyone more enthusiastic!" she defended herself, batting her long, black eyelashes.

"Well, you just drained ALL the fun out of me, getting me to think about YOU in a bathing-suit," Max complained.

May could only laugh triumphantly. "Well, that's because YOU'RE my pathetic little brother. I'm sure the GUYS will like it, won't you?"

"I'm not into fifteen-year-olds," Brock noted.

May turned to Ash. "What about YOU?" She asked with a hint of hope in her voice, tugging at the collar of his shirt and nuzzling her cheek against his neck. "You'd think I'd look good in this, right Ash?" She held the bikini up again. Ash turned bright red.

"I uh...I'm...I think...um..."

Brock grinned. "May, you're making him blush. How sweet." Pikachu snickered along with Brock. At this, Ash erupted.

"I'm not blushing!" he yelled towards the two males.

"Ash, there's no reason to be embarrassed," Brock teased, pinching the seventeen-year-old's cheek.

"I am not embarrassed!"

May grabbed her boyfriend's arm in his defense. "Leave my Ash alone, Brock! He doesn't mind expressing his love for me in front of people. Don't you, Ash?"

The boy's face was a deep crimson shade. "Well...I..."

"DON'T YOU?"

Ash gulped. "May...well..."

May grunted and slightly pushed him. "So THAT'S why you never kiss me in front of Brock! What, are you EMBARRASSED to be seen with ME?"

"May, NO! I just don't want to give anyone a free show!"

"What do you mean a FREE SHOW?" May stormed. "It's just KISSING, you freaking JERK! YOU DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO SEE US TOGETHER!"

"May, I didn't say that!"

"YES YOU DID!"

Then, she leaped at him. "Kiss me right now!"

"May, no!" He tried to pry her off of him, as her puckering lips aimed for his face.

Brock could only cross his arms and chuckle in amusement, as Max was appalled at that sight. "May, stop it!" her brother yelled. "May, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" He turned around and covered his eyes.

Brock finally decided that he needed to intervene and separated the two. He stepped in-between the bickering couple, pulling them apart.

"You guys need to cool down," he stated. "You can fight about your marital problems some other time."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MARITAL PROBLEMS?" Ash exploded, raging towards Brock. "WE'RE NOT MARRIED!"

May gasped. "What, you don't want to MARRY me now?" she exclaimed. "AM I JUST A FLING?" She growled his way. "I'LL SHOW YOU, MR. POKEMON MASTER! See if I ever let you French kiss me AGAIN!"

"MAY, SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Brock yelled, screaming at the top of his lungs. He shook his head disappointedly towards the two. "You guys are pathetic! Why are you even arguing? It's like you both get some weird pleasure from hearing each other scream!"

Ash pulled his cap lower to cover his brown eyes. "May always starts it!"

"No I don't!" the girl shot back. "YOU DO! And if you think that this is one of those fights that ends up in a make-out fest, then are you ABSOLUTELY WRONG!"

"That's FINE WITH ME!" Ash shouted towards her. "I don't mind if I NEVER kiss that BIG MOUTH of yours EVER AGAIN!"

"BIG MOUTH?"

"HUGE! Just like your BUTT!"

May gasped, placing a hand on her bottom self-consciously. "MY BUTT? YOU PERVERTED JERK! There you go again, calling me FAT!"

Not even Brock could tame them now, as they were several inches away from each other, screaming and using fierce hand gestures.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" May shrieked. "I mean, I GIVE and I GIVE and I GIVE!"

"Give WHAT? Your self-centered comments and orders?"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"SHUT UP!" With a loud grunt, May pushed Ash. After stumbling, he returned the favor by pushing her back. This had become a habit for them.

Brock and Max sighed as they watched the two, and Pikachu shook his head.

"Is this a dating thing?" Max asked the older male, looking up at him.

"No, it's an Ash and May thing."

The two returned their focus back to the arguing couple, and were rather surprised to see them now attached to each other's mouths in a quite ardent and passionate manner.

Max shut his eyes as if bleach had been spilled on them. "GROSS!"

Brock observed the lovebirds with slight interest. "Those two are so weird..." he noted to himself.

His train of thought was interrupted when May suddenly pulled away from Ash and placed a hand on her head.

"Would you take off your HAT! It's freaking pressing up against my forehead!"

"I am NOT taking off my hat!"

"Ash Ketchum! You are so SELFISH and INCONSIDERATE! Always putting yourself first!"

"Because I won't take my hat off?"

"YES!"

"Then YOU take your little BANDANA off!"

"My BANDANA isn't stabbing at your eye!"

"NEITHER IS MY HAT!"

"UGGHHH! The make-out session is OVER!"

"Fine with me!"

May scowled. "You SUCK at kissing anyway!"

"I suck? YOU nearly choke me to death, sticking your TONGUE down my throat!"

"Then maybe we shouldn't KISS anymore!"

"Maybe we shouldn't!"

There was a pause. An instant later, the two were at it once again, mouths glued and bodies pressed up against each other.

Brock watched in amazement as the two made out as if there was no tomorrow. "Ash was worried about giving me a free show..." he pondered aloud, "...But I guess he doesn't mind giving a public performance."

* * *

**MAY WEARS THE PANTS**

They wanted to gaunge out their eyes.

No, more than that: They wanted desperately to pluck out each of their eyes, slice off their ears, throw them into an ocean, and then take a dive themselves and swim to the opposite side of the world.

Brock and Max were completely repulsed as they made their trip towards the beach, which seemed never-ending, as Ash and May were being "lovey dovey" towards each other. Holding hands, kissing, playing "nosies"...Ash whispering something into May's ear and then her giggling. It was getting out of hand.

"Would you guys CUT IT OUT?" Brock finally exclaimed, surprising the couple. They gawked oddly towards him.

"What the heck is your problem?" May asked him.

"What's gotten into you?" added Ash.

Brock felt like shooting himself. "MY problem? You guys are unbelievable! Less than an hour ago you were at each other's throats! And then DOWN each other's throats, and now you are just being SICK."

May frowned. "We aren't even doing anything!"

Brock pointed towards her brother. "You are not setting a good example for the adolescent!"

"Brock's right!" Max stepped in. "You guys are disgusting! You know that I am at an impressionable age!"

May rolled her eyes. "You guys are so immature!" She then linked arms with Ash. "WE are going to the beach now. Ash is going to rub sunscreen on my back and then we are going to build sandcastles. And, of course, Ash is going to buy me lunch and cute sunglasses because he is a gentleman."

The boyfriend blinked. "Uh...What?"

She pulled him forward. "Come on, Ashy!"

He stumbled as she forced him along. "Um...Okay?"

Brock could only shake his head with sheer disappointment as he watched the two move ahead, Ash practically being dragged as Pikachu hung onto his trainer for dear life.

"There is something definitely wrong with this picture."

"Oh, Ash, isn't this wonderful? It's like a real date!"

Ash watched as his girlfriend extended a blanket across the sands of the beach, constantly adjusting her tiny bikini.

Ash couldn't help but smile as he watched his girlfriend mess with the fabric, and then extending her arm out to him when she finished and sat.

With a smile, he took her small hand in his and sat beside her, instantly scooping her up in his arms. May couldn't help but giggle as she felt Ash's tender lips press up against the end of her neck, his bare arms warming the skin of her naked back.

"Ash," May spoke with a grin, "Ash..."

He pressed his forehead against hers gently, a smirk forming on his lips. "Yeah?"

"I sunburn easily."

"Uh...What?"

She immediately pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. "I have sensitive skin. I need you to rub this all over me. Massage in circular motions, please. I prefer counterclockwise." She then handed him the lotion and laid on her stomach. "Oh...and be careful where you place your hands, Romeo," she warned him.

Ash looked at the bottle, then down at May's back. How did this happen? She always seemed to get him doing SOMETHING for her. With a sigh, he put some sunscreen on his hands and began massaging it onto her back...in circular motions, counterclockwise...

Brock and Pikachu watched from afar and Ash obeyed May's every command.

Brock once again shook his head, not approving of the situation. "Pikachu, that boy needs some serious help. May has got him more than wrapped around her finger: He is super-glued, tied with duct-tape, and nailed to her side."

Pikachu smiled. "Pi pikapika chu pikapi."

Brock raised an eyebrow towards the yellow Pokemon. "What? Are you saying you think it's CUTE or something?"

Pikachu nodded.

Brock sighed. "It's not cute, it's pathetic. Ash has been with May for a year, and for a year I've watched him run to her every time she's said his name. And don't even let me get started with their ridiculous, pointless fights." He turned his head and looked over at Max, who was happily building sandcastles.

"Whatever happened to the innocence of childhood? Since when did Ash grow up and could snag a beautiful girl before me?"

Pikachu sighed. "Pi pika chu."

Brock returned his attention to Ash and May, and saw Ash now brushing May's hair. His jaw dropped open. "Okay, that's my cue to save him," Brock spoke without hesitation, as he and Pikachu stood and swiftly made their way towards Ash.

"Hey Ash!"

The boy quickly ceased from his action of brushing May's hair and looked up to see Brock and Pikachu heading towards him. As she felt the gentle tugging of her hair stop, May turned around, slightly annoyed.

"Why'd you stop, Ashy? You know I can't have tangled hair," she complained.

Before Ash could respond, Brock quickly grabbed hold of his arm. "Ash! Come quick! Pikachu is sick!"

Ash looked down at a completely healthy Pokemon.

"He looks okay to me."

However, Brock was persistent. "He is sick, really sick. It's one of those symptom-less diseases. That's what makes it so fatal."

Ash narrowed his eyes towards Brock, as he sensed that something was going on.

Brock gave him a grave look. "Ash, trust me."

May frowned."Poor Pikachu! Ash! Don't just stand there! Help him!"

Of course Ash would listen to May.

He took hold of his small friend and followed Brock away to the opposite side of the beach.

"Brock...Pikachu doesn't look like he's sick..."

"That's because he isn't."

Pikachu hopped from Ash's arms and went to Brock's side. Ash stared at them blankly.

"Then...what was all the drama about?"

"Ash, desperate times call for desperate measures," Brock simply stated.

Ash blinked. "What?"

The older male and the pokemon nodded towards one another. "Ash," Brock began, "I believe that it's about time that we had this discussion."

Ash turned red. "What...discussion...?"

"Ash, May is wearing the pants in this relationship."

He didn't get it. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're wearing the skirt."

Ash's eyes broadened. "Brock, you are not making any sense."

The breeder sighed. "Young, clueless Ash. You are like a puppet and May is the puppeteer. She has you on strings and everything. You are completely at her mercy."

The young boy scowled, crossing his arms at his bare chest. "I am not!"

"Ash, you were brushing the girl's hair like she was some collectible Malibu Barbie doll."

"SO? She asked...me..." He paused. "..to."

Brock grinned. "See what I mean? You have fallen into her trap. What did I tell you, Ash? Girls are evil. They play sweet and innocent to get what they want from you. You are May's personal dummy. With girls, the term 'borfriend' is translated into 'personal slave.' They give you a little bit of what YOU want, and then act like they gave you THE WORLD and it's like you owe them your soul."

Ash thought for a moment.

"Pondering, I see. I got you thinking." Brock grinned. "What did May give you, Ash? HUH?" He nudged Ash's shoulder, and the pokemon trainer blushed.

"NOT THAT!" he stated firmly.

"But..." Brock waited for him to finish.

Ash sighed, the red becoming more apparent on his cheeks. "Okay, so May was getting all excited about us getting married one day, like she usually does...and so she bought all this lingerie...and..." Brock waited impatiently for him to finish.

The boy gulped. "...She gave me a...fashion show."

Brock began choking on his own breath as Pikachu fell face-first into the sand.

"IT WAS COMPLETELY INNOCENT!" Ash defended himself. "It was May's idea, I SWEAR!"

"Ash! Giving a four-year-old girl a bubble bath is innocent! May strutting her female anatomical parts clad in Victoria's Secret underwear is NOT."

"DON'T tell her I told you about that! She'll KILL me!"

Brock took hold of Ash's shoulders. "Now she has you living in fear of her! DUDE! Get ahold of yourself! She is a FIFTEEN year old girl! YOU, on the other hand, are on the brink of manhood!"

"So..." Ash tried to summarize, "...You're saying...?"

"I'm saying that a young man shouldn't let a little girl wear the pants in the relationship! Ash, I can't watch you wear the skirt any longer."

"Okay, can you use a different expression? I am not liking the skirt metaphor."

Brock sighed. "Back to puppet and puppeteer. Ash, it's time that the strings are reversed. You need to show May WHO'S IN CHARGE!"

Ash raised a dark eyebrow. "And how do I go about doing that?"

Brock grinned deviously, making Ash a little nervous. "Simply. With a little thing I refer to as...The Prank."

"The...Prank?"

"Yup! It's completely genius, if I do say so myself."

Ash rolled his eyes. "So this is your mature solution? Listen Brock, I'm not going to pull a stupid prank on May."

"It's not just a stupid prank," Brock explained. "It is actually a series of...accidents. Yes, accidents that will make her come running to you, her hero. Accidents that will make her vulnerable and powerless, giving all the control back to you. It will hit her like a ton of bricks, and she won't even realize it."

"How can they be accidents if we do them on purpose?" asked the young man.

"Do you want me to let you in on it or not?"

Ash thought for a moment.

"It'll get her to quit bossing me around?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I'm for it."

"Awesome," the breeder smirked. "So, first off, the prank consists of three different phases..."

* * *

**PHASE ONE: HUMILIATION**

"So...you're saying that we have to totally embarrass May?"

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were huddled in a circle, keeping their eye on May as she laid on her back and allowed her skin to take in the heat of the sun.

Brock nodded in Ash's direction. "Of course!"

The boy hesitated. "I don't feel very good about this..."

"Ash, look at your almighty princess over there. She could use a reality check. The first phase of this prank is vital."

Ash sighed, glancing towards his delicate girlfriend. "Okay...so what do we do?"

Brock grinned. "Well, to begin, we need to figure out her weak points. Something that she definitely has a soft spot for."

"Her hair," Ash shot out without hesitation.

"Perfect, what else?"

"Her skin. She said it's sensitive. She'd freak out if anything happened to her skin."

"Excellent! I've got it all figured out. Be careful, though. Once we begin, May's going to be trying to get you to serve her hand and foot. But YOU need to continue to lead her on if you want this to work. She will come running to you to save her...Just, make sure you don't start arguing with her. It will destroy the purpose."

"What are we going to do?"

Brock signaled Ash and Pikachu to come closer, as he began to whisper to them. "This is how it's going down..."

May couldn't help but allow herself to begin to fall asleep on her beach towel, as her eyes became heavy from the bright sun hitting her body. However, she only had a moment of rest before she felt something press up against her nose.

With her eyes still shut, she half-smiled. "Ash...you finally came back..."

"Pika?"

Her eyes burst open when the high pitched voice responding didn't match Ash's. May sat up and looked down at a short, yellow Pokemon.

"Pikachu!" she exclaimed. "You surprised me!"

The Pokemon sniffled.

"Oh! You're sick!" cried May, instantly scooping him into her arms. "Oh, poor Pika-"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu faked an exaggerated sneeze, which resulted in a major thundershock. May was nearly burnt to a crisp when Pikachu had finally ceased, as he sniffled again.

She could only sit there for a moment, in shock. Finally, she dropped the Pokemon. "OH. MY. GOSH," she spoke with panic, emphasizing every word.

Then she finally flipped.

May stood from the ground and grabbed her hair, now burned locks attached to her head. "MY HAIR!"

Pikachu snickered, trying to hide it by pretending to cough.

"PIKACHU! YOU'VE JUST DESTROYED MY HAIR!" She began to pant heavily. "Omigosh omigosh omigosh OMIGOSH!" She then stormed away.

"ASH!"

Pikachu smiled. Perfect, the small electric mouse thought.

May finally spotted her boyfriend by the snack bar, conversing with Brock. She stomped up to him, giving him her dirtiest glare.

"ASH KETCHUM!"

Right on cue.

Ash looked at May as if he had no idea what was going on. He held back a smile at her state.

"May, what happened?" he asked, trying his best to show his concern.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT HAPPENED?"

May had burst into a rampage. "Pikachu sneezed and SHOCKED ME! He messed up my hair!" The men looked at the rattled nest that lay atop her head.

"Oh, May..." Ash said, clearing his throat to control a chuckle. "I'm...I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry isn't going to SAVE MY HAIR!" she lectured. "I need you to go out and get me something quick! I need major hair products! Deep, deep conditioning! And we need to get the most expensive ones because my hair is an important matter! We need to go NOW!"

Ash took a step back before she grabbed his arm. "May, wait! I have a better idea!"

Her eyes glowed red. "WHAT?" She appeared as if she were to attack at any moment. This girl was SERIOUS about her hair.

"Going out and buying you hair products is a waste of time! What you need is salt water!"

She blinked. "...Salt water?"

"Yeah, salt water!" He turned to the breeder. "Isn't that right, Brock?"

He nodded. "Of course. It's a top beauty secret. Salt water does wonders on your hair."

May fumed. "Do you take me for an IDIOT?" She tried tugging on the trainer's arm. "Come on, let's go!"

"May! I'm serious!" he cleared his throat once again. Doing this with a straight face was hard. "My mom read about it in a magazine! It's so simple: all you do is soak your hair in salt water for a few minutes! And LOOK: There's an OCEAN right there!"

"I've been swimming before and it's never done wonders on my hair!"

Ash didn't even pause. "Yeah, that's because scientists have concluded that salt water has an opposite effect."

Brock placed a hand over his mouth, trying to contain himself.

Ash continued. "When you went swimming before, your hair was fine, and the water messed it up. So, if you go in with burned, messed-up, dry, rough, moppy-"

"Ash, I GET IT."

"Hair," he continued, "Then the opposite effect occurs, and your hair will be perfect!"

Brock nodded. "He's right. Scientists have concluded that the sodium chloride and two hydrogen atoms with a single oxygen atom has a reversal stimulation on human hair and-"

"OKAY!" May broke in. "I don't need a scientific explanation! I JUST NEED TO FIX MY HAIR!" She started running off.

"May! For it's full effects, make sure you DIVE IN THERE!" Ash called out.

As the two males watched her run off, they finally let their emotions explode. Laughter erupted from their mouths, acquiring chest pains and shortness of breath as they became hysterical.

"Ash! The OPPOSITE EFFECT!" Brock choked out. "How on earth did you think that up on that spot like that?"

"I don't know...I just..." And he laughed wildly once again.

Then, Pikachu sprinted towards them, a clever smile spread across its face.

Ash grinned. "Pikachu!"

The electric pokemon jumped into his trainer's arms. "Great job! Everything is working out perfectly-"

"So far," Brock interrupted. "We need to make sure we get to May on time. And, congrats on not running off to buy her every hair product in the country."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

May looked at the vast waters, taking in a deep breath. She took a moment to ponder before she made a move. She glanced around the populated beach, some stares directed towards her wild, burnt hair. She felt the humiliation fill up inside of her.

"Ash wouldn't lie to me," she convinced herself. "Of course not!" She took in a deep breath."Okay, here I go..."

Closing her eyes, May ran towards the waters and took a dive. And at that exact moment, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu came running her way. They watched as the girl swam and scrubbed her hair in the ocean. They once again burst into uncontrolled hysteria, hitting the sands on the ground as they hit the floor laughing. They didn't notice when Max creeped up from behind them.

"Hey, guys!"

The trio jumped up.

"What's so funny?" asked the young boy as he saw the threesome sprawled on the floor, clutching at their stomachs. He then turned his focus over to the ocean, and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Why's May...washing her hair?"

"Because of...the opposite effect..." Ash blurted out, and then the three were at it again, laughing away.

In a matter of minutes, a drenched May emerged from the ocean, water pouring heavily from her body. She stopped several feet away from the males, grunting loudly. She looked down at her bottom, and noticed how extra FULL her bikini bottom had become. She reached in and pulled out a Goldeen.

"ASH! BROCK!"

The young men ran up to her. "May!" Ash exclaimed, before she could explode towards them. "Your hair looks a MILLION times better!"

Max gave them a weird look. "No, it looks terr-" Brock covered the boy's mouth before he could ruin everything.

"I just made a FOOL of myself out there!" May cried, grabbing her damp, straw-like locks. "MY HAIR IS STILL CRAP!" She then crossed her arms over her chest and shivered. "AND, I am FREEZING!"

Ash gasped over-dramatically. "Oh my gosh, May!" he hollered, taking the girl and bringing her close to him in an overly tight hug. "You're like a popsicle!" He looked towards Brock and winked. "We need to warm her up!"

"The sand!" Brock announced enthusiastically. "Sand has been scientifically proven to warm human flesh and prevent pneumonia!"

May blinked. "W-what?"

"Don't talk, May! Save your strength!" Ash squeezed her tighter, and May coughed from lack of air.

"She's getting sick already!" the boyfriend fretted.

"Sand!" Brock chimed in. "She needs sand quick!"

"What the hell are you guys-"

Before she could finish, the trainer and the breeder pushed her down to the ground, instantaneously taking handfuls of sand and rubbing the rough grains against her flesh. May bit her lower lip from the uncomfortable, textured feeling.

"May, don't worry! Ashy will warm you right up!"

Grunting loudly, she tried to kick and force them off of her, but the young men overpowered her, rubbing sand all over her body.

"GUYS! THIS IS NOT WARMING ME! You are going to give me a RASH!"

"May, you're delirious!" Ash spoke with concern. "You don't know what you're saying! You've totally lost it!" He then scooped her into his arms and pressed her back flat on the ground.

"Don't worry, May! I am here to protect you! Gosh, you're FREEZING!"

Brock freaked out. "More sand! More sand! She's going to catch PNEUMONIA!"

"More sand!" Ash joined in on the chant, rubbing sand coarsely on her stomach and legs, as Brock danced around in a circle, throwing the grains aimlessly down towards her. Pikachu embraced May's cheeks, circling the sand with his tiny hands.

And throughout all this, Max (and an interested crowd of people) watched with an odd expression as this strange...but hilarious...event took place. It looked like some strange religious ritual or ceremony.

The boy fixed his glasses and shook his head. "Teenagers are so weird..."

* * *

**PHASE TWO: JEALOUSY**

It was later in the afternoon, and Ash stood with Brock, pressing an ice-pack against his left eye.

The older male grinned. "That turned out well."

Ash gave him an odd look. "You really think so?"

"Totally. May is reacting just the way I planned her to. She is furious with you. It's part of the whole prank."

Ash sighed. "Was it really necessary for her to give me a black eye?"

Brock chuckled. "Well, no...but, you've got to admit, it was pretty funny when she punched your lights out. She packs a pretty strong punch for a girl."

Ash laughed sarcastically, pressing the ice-pack closer against his eyes, the numbing feeling easing the bruise.

Brock continued, as he moved his fingers across the sand. "Where'd your girlfriend go when she stormed off?"

"She mumbled something about the Pokemon Center and taking a shower."

"We need to plan out the next phase before she comes back."

"What's the next phase?"

Brock couldn't help but grin. "Jealousy."

Blushing, Ash finally let go of the ice-pack. "What? I'm supposed to make her jealous now?"

"Yeah! By doing so, you need to flirt with another girl."

Ash's cheeks turned a deep, crimson red. "I-I can't do that! I'm with May! And I really don't want another black eye."

"Yes, when she sees you at first, she's going to be mad," Brock explained, "BUT, that's why you need to choose who you talk to carefully. A girl that will make May feel so jealous that, instead of taking it out on you, will make her try her best to impress you and win you back."

"Wow. You really know your stuff."

Brock smiled triumphantly. "Of course!"

"So, how do we choose this girl?"

Brock briefly glanced around the beach. "Well..." he pondered, "She needs to counter May. So, perhaps a tall blonde...What do you like most about May?"

Ash was taken aback by this question. "Oh, uhhh..."

"Just give me a body part."

Ash blushed. "Um...her eyes...?"

Brock shook his head with a sigh. "It's only me, Romeo. Be honest."

Ash couldn't help but smile as he looked down. "I guess the rear department."

"Perfect! We need to find a girl with a bigger butt than May!"

Ash felt awkward from his choice of words...and was also in disbelief that they could find a girl like that.

"Brock, that's nearly impossible."

The breeder continued searching with his eyes, then stopped and smiled. "Perhaps not."

Ash caught on to what he was looking at and blushed.

"Tall, blonde...and has enough to go around," Brock concluded. "What do you think?"

Ash had become bright red. "Well...she's..."

"No time to be shy now, Ash. Go there and talk to her! I'll wait for May."

Ash jumped back. "Er...what do I say?"

Brock looked down at Pikachu, who was relaxing peacefully on the sand. To the Pokemon's surprise, he picked him up abruptly. "Just say you are looking for your lost Pikachu."

Ash was unbearably nervous. "Um...okay..."

"Also, when May comes after you, make sure you act totally innocent."

Ash nodded. "Sure..."

"AND," Brock added, "I need to mention this to you now: concerning you and your little bossy girlfriend, abstinence is required."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Believe ME, Brock. May and I are way ahead of you on that."

Brock sighed, placing the palm of his hand on his forehead. "Not from sex, you dimwit," he further expanded. "From kissing. No kissing for the rest of the night."

Ash opened his mouth to protest.

"Yes, and I do mean every aspect of kissing. Cheek, mouth, neck. None of that tonight."

The boy frowned. "But, why?"

"Because it's going to work out well for the last phase."

Ash was not happy about this.

"Now GO!"

The Pokemon trainer stood up immediately, taking in a deep breath as he headed straight toward the tall, volumptuous blonde Brock had pointed out to him. He decided to let his mouth take over instead of his mind.

"Hey! Have you seen my Pikachu?"

The leggy blonde looked up from sunbathing on her stomach and smiled when she caught sight of Ash. She stood instantly, and the young trainer noticed that she was a good two inches taller than him.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

It was then when Ash demonstrated his greatest acting capability.

"My Pikachu!"he exclaimed, false worry taking over his face. "I can't find him! We're best friends, and he's gone, I don't know-"

The young lady quickly interrupted him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Oh! Don't worry!" she eased him. "I'll help you find him!"

"I don't know what I'll do if I can't," he continued, on the brink of fake tears. "We've been friends for years. He was my first Pokemon."

Pity and concern became apparent in her eyes. "Oh!" she said with sympathy.

Brock was watching from several meters away, smirking to himself. He looked down at Pikachu and nodded.

"Now you go and make an over-dramatic reunion," he told the electric Pokemon. Happily, Pikachu agreed and left Brock, sprinting straight towards Ash.

"Pikapi!"

Ash quick turned around to see an overly excited Pikachu running towards him. The happy Pokemon jumped into his arms and nuzzled against his chest.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, holding the Pokemon against him.

The young blonde was taking this all in. "How sweet!" she stated, observing the not very meaningful moment between the Pokemon and its trainer. She then extended out her hand. "I'm Kathy."

With a blush, Ash took her hand in his and gave it a brief shake. "I'm Ash."

She smiled at him, batting her eyelashes. "I'm so happy you found your Pikachu. You two seem really close."

Nervousness was kicking in. "Oh, we are very, very close."

She moved closer to him. "You said he was your first Pokemon. So...are you a Pokemon trainer?"

Any signs of timidness fled from Ash's body as he took this time to boast, talking proudly of Pikachu and his career as a Pokemon trainer, not to mention his accomplishments and victories. Kathy listened to him intently, following his every word. He even made up a story to explain his black eye, claiming that he was involved in a fight against Pokemon thieves.

Brock observed Ash's technique, and noted on his enthusiasm and use of extreme hand gestures. "It looks like he's bragging again." Brock sighed. "Will the boy ever learn?" He turned his head to watch Max to the side, continuing to build a large sand castle with a group of young kids.

"I hope we can keep him distracted before he realizes what's going on," Brock muttered to himself. However, his verbal thoughts were immediately interrupted when he felt a tight and rather painful squeeze on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, and saw that it was none other than May.

She appeared to be showered, wearing a different, black bikini. Her hair now seemed somewhat acceptable, but not the layers of silk that were usually rooted to her head. Her skin was tinted red, obviously from having coarse sand rubbed on her.

May glared at him intently. If looks could kill, then he'd be a goner right now.

Brock, nonetheless, acted completely natural. "Hey May. What's up?"

She scowled. "I don't know what you and Ash are up to, but I'll figure it out," she promised. It didn't even seem to bother him, as the breeder continued to play innocent.

"Haven't you already?" he replied. "We're just hanging at the beach, like you wanted to."

She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow his direction. Then, her mind shifted to one certain boy in particular. "Hey...where's Ash?"

Brock pointed to the side, to an overly confident boy speaking freely to a gorgeous, tall blonde. May's eyes widened as she gazed upon the sight. Then, steam nearly emerged from her nostrils.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT IDIOT DOING?" she screamed to the highest extent of her lungs, causing some stares her way. At this point, she didn't care who's attention she got as envy and anger filled up inside of her.

"What's wrong, May?" Brock asked, as if he had no idea what was getting her so upset. "Ash looks like he's making a new friend. Hey-maybe she can join us traveling!"

May boiled at the idea.

"Oh NO he DOESN'T!" She stormed towards Ash, and Brock could only watch with amusement.

The Coordinator approached her boyfriend with hostility, taking hold of his arm and squeezing it will all her might. Ash bit his lower lip in pain.

"Ash..." she stated through clenched teeth. "Making FRIENDS, I see?" She squeezed him tighter.

"Hey, May," Ash stated, ignoring the pain as his arm had become numb. "This is Kathy." The blonde smiled as May shot her a dirty look.

"Hi!" Kathy greeted. "Are you Ash's little sister?"

"WHAT?"

May exploded, pulling on her hair as she erupted. "I am NOT his SISTER! I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

Kathy blinked, a hint of disappointment in her eyes. "Cute. Ash, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

May gave Ash a deadly glare. "Oh, he DIDN'T, did he?" she observed.

Ash chuckled. "It must have slipped my mind."

May was in disbelief. "SLIPPED YOUR MIND?"

Kathy smiled at the envious girl. "Well, May, I think your boyfriend is cute." She winked at Ash, and he blushed.

May fumed. "OF COURSE HE'S CUTE!" she yelled out to her. "He's MY BOYFRINED! AND HE'S MINE! So BACK OFF!"

"You don't have to get so defensive," Kathy stated with a giggle. "I'm not going to steal him from you...at least, not intentionally." And she giggled again.

May believed that that this girl was the biggest ditz that they had ever come upon. She wanted to tackle her, but held herself back.

Kathy continued. "Hey, Ash, there's a party tonight at the beach house. It starts at seven. There'll be music, drinks, and everything. Will you come?"

He didn't even have to think about it. "Sure."

Kathy gave a glance towards May. "You can bring your girlfriend, too, I suppose...She IS over thirteen, right?"

"OF COURSE I'M OVER 13!" May answered for Ash, putting her arms around his waist possessively.

"Alright," Kathy stated, shooting another seductive smirk towards the Pokemon trainer. "See you there, then." And then she walked away, purposely strutting her assets.

When she was out of sight, May nearly had a nervous breakdown.

"UGGGHHHH! FREAKING SKANK!"

She turned to Ash and scowled towards him. "You JERK! How DARE you flirt with another GIRL!"

"I wasn't flirting," Ash defended. "And it looks to me that you're a little jealous."

May coughed at his comment. "JEALOUS?"

Ash grinned. "Yup. One hundred percent."

She stomped her foot in response. "Ash Ketchum! For your information, I do NOT envy that tramp who has OBVIOUSLY had a breast augmentation!"

"Jealous, jealous," Ash hummed.

"Stop it!" May was now at the verge of tears, looking at Ash with glistening eyes.

She had hit a soft part of Ash. Her eyes resembled a deep ocean, as she fought back uncried tears.

However, Brock told him not to give into her. All he decided to say was, "May, don't worry about it." Though, that only allowed her to fret more.

After what seemed like a century, Brock approached them. Immediately, Ash shot out, "There's a party tonight at the beach house."

The young man grinned. May looked up at Ash, who was avoiding eye contact with her. She tried to reach up and kiss him, but he instantly jumped away.

"Sorry, May," he announced, pointing to his cheek. "Kanker sore! Trust me, you do NOT want to get one of those."

She pressed her lips together in annoyance. "You didn't say anything about a kanker sore this morning!" she replied.

Ash chuckled. "Yeah, they just seem to pop up out of nowhere."

May gave her boyfriend a suspicious look. He stared back at her, trying his best to appear natural. "We should get a room at the Pokemon center," Ash stated, looking into her crystal blue eyes. "Max is going to need to stay there until we come back for the night."

She nodded slowly, continuing to stare him down. "That's fine."

Brock could only grin with self-confidence. They were pulling this all off better than expected...and it was time for phase three to make its appearance.

* * *

**PHASE THREE: DESPERATION**

"Trust me, Ash. When this prank is complete, May will be all over you. And, finally, you will be the one wearing the pants!"

Ash sighed as he put on his white shirt and then finished off with his short-sleeved vest. The two were in a room at the pokemon center, and were now finishing the touches on the final phase of the prank. Pikachu laid on the bed, resting his eyes.

"Brock, I'm starting to feel really guilty about this..."

The gym leader immediately took hold of Ash's shoulders. "Don't back down now!" he exclaimed, giving him a slight shake. "We've got May right where we want her! Did you see that look on her face? She thinks she's going to lose you."

"I don't want her to think that, though," Ash complained, flopping himself onto one of the beds besides Pikachu.

"Ash, May has gotten you tied on a leash and trained," Brock confirmed. "We're just giving her a taste of her own medicine, that's all."

The boy grunted. "I don't like the kissing ban."

"But it's part of the next phase: Desperation."

Ash sat up. "The only one getting desperate here is me."

With a sigh, Brock sat next to his friend. "I know that May is hard to resist...especially when she's walking around in a bikini right in front of your face or showing off her sexy underwear to you-"

Ash blushed. "I told you to NEVER mention that AGAIN!"

Brock chuckled. "BUT," he continued, "You have to follow through with this if you want the prank to work. You've done great so far. Finish it tonight."

"And then what's supposed to happen?"

"The greatest of miracles," Brock proclaimed. "May will APOLOGIZE and CHANGE HER WAYS." He spoke the last few words slowly and with a heavenly pitch.

Brock cleared his throat. "But first, we need to make her desperate." He shot Ash a smirk. "For some lovin'."

The boy blushed, tugging at the collar of his shirt, nervously.

"Drive her crazy," Brock directed. "Don't kiss her, touch her, dance with her. Make up excuses to make it seem logical. She will go nuts by the end of the night." He then turned towards Pikachu. "YOU," he directed towards the small Pokemon, who opened his eyes to peek at the breeder.

"You will be May's 'date' for the night." The pokemon and the pokemon trainer both gave Brock an odd look.

Clearing his throat, Brock continued. "No doubt about it, May will confide in you. Stay by her side, let her talk to you. She'll probably say something that will make her realize how wrong she's been and so on and so on." Brock grinned to himself. "This prank is foolproof."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Sounds more like Pikachu is going to end up with the girl instead of me." The electric Pokemon smiled at that.

To their surprise, the door opened, and max walked in. He looked at the older males awkwardly, sensing he had just interrupted a conversation.

"Why can't I come to the party?" the young boy asked.

Ash chuckled. "You're too young."

Max sighed, laying himself onto one of the beds. "What do teenagers do at parties that I can't come?"

Brock took hold of a pillow and held it against him. "Let me demonstrate." He then touched the pillow with his lips, kissing it with ardor. The boys laughed as their older friend messed around.

"That's the closest Brock will ever get," Ash stated with a smirk. He began to laugh, but stopped when he felt the pillow slam against his face.

* * *

**THE PROPOSAL**

Pikachu looked in the mirror, smiling at his reflection. He checked himself from every angle, as he made sure that his fur was neat and clean.

Max looked at the Pokemon and chuckled, then returning his attention back to the magazine he was reading. It was only the two of them at the moment, Well, it was, before May came barging into the room.

She wore the same black bikini top, but now had a skirt on to cover the bottom. She had her brown hair tied back in a ponytail, with some strands loose over her face, and her blue eyes glistened with anticipation. However, her heart seemed to sink when all she saw was her brother and Pikachu.

"Where's...where's Ash?"

Max looked up from his magazine. "Oh, he and Brock left twenty minutes ago."

May freaked. "They WHAT?"

Then, he pointed to the electric mouse. "Ash left Pikachu to wait for you, though."

May looked down at Pikachu, who smiled towards her happily and then jumped in her arms. May, though, was still not pleased.

"So, you're saying that they LEFT without ME," she concluded, and Max simply nodded. The girl grunted.

"C'mon, Pikachu. Ash isn't going ANYWHERE without ME."

"Pikapika!" he stated cheerfully.

May left the room with Pikachu, slamming the door shut.

"Brock, May is going to personally kill me when she finds out we came here without her."

Ash looked down at his drink, standing beside Brock, as loud upbeat music banged against his ears.

"Ash, don't worry," Brock assured him. "May wouldn't risk going to jail and wearing the same outfit everyday."

The pokemon trainer sighed. "I just hope this works," he stated.

Before the conversation could continue, Ash was interrupted by a pull on his arm. He couldn't help but smile as he turned around.

"Hey, May, you're-"

He stopped when he saw that it wasn't her, but Kathy instead. She smiled and gave him a wink. "Ash, you came!" she said cheerfully. "Where's Pikachu?"

"Um, he's..." He hesitated as she moved closer to him. "He's with my GIRLFRIEND, because she's my GIRLFRIEND, and he and my GIRLFRIEND should be here any minute...you know who I'm talking about right? May, my GIRLFRIEND?"

She got the hint and slightly pouted. "But she's not here yet," observed Kathy. "Come on, let's dance!"

Ash grabbed onto Brock for dear life. "Uh, sorry I can't!" he briefly apologized. "I really need to wait for Pikachu and my GIRLFRIEND."

She shifted her attention from Ash to the young man standing beside him. She smiled, and Brock blushed at the obvious gesture.

"Is this your friend?" she asked with a giggle.

"Who, him? Oh, that's just Brock."

Ash winced when he felt 'just Brock' jab his elbow into the side of his waist.

"Hahahahaha, please excuse my rude young friend here," the breeder spoke, extending out his hand to Kathy. "I am Brock, a Pokemon breeder and gym leader of the Pewter City Gym."

That bit of information caught her interest. "Oh wow!" she exclaimed, accepting his offer for a handshake. "A pokemon breeder AND gym leader? You must be so smart!"

"Smart I am, smart enough to see that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes upon."

Ash smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. Not even Kathy was stupid enough to fall for one of Brock's corny pick-up lines.

"Oh, how sweet!"

Ash watched with amazement as Kathy practically flung herself at Brock, now taking HIS arm. "Tell me more about your life as a breeder and gym leader!" she said merrily. The two began to walk away, and Ash didn't know what to do.

"Brock!" he called out. "You can't leave me here alone! How do I handle May?"

Brock's only answer was, "Just stick to the plan and you'll be fine!"

The boy gulped as he now stood alone. How had he gotten himself into this? How did he let Brock trick him into this whole prank thing to begin with?

As if things couldn't get any worse, he saw May enter with Pikachu. She seemed upset, as Pikachu tried to cheer her up. Ash didn't know how to respond at first. Should he go and greet her...or should he run and hide before she saw him? Brock wasn't here to back him up.

He decided to make a run for it.

May scanned the party for her boyfriend, her arms crossed over her chest. After having no success, she sighed, finding a place for her and Pikachu to sit down. The pokemon sat on her lap, and May looked down at him with a soft smile.

"Sometimes I wish Ash were more like you, Pikachu."

Guilt began to fill inside his chest.

"I just don't know what I'm doing wrong," she continued. "I wish he'd tell me. First him and Brock are messing with me, and then he flirts with another girl, and now he's avoiding me." She stopped for a moment and took in a deep breath. "I don't know, Pikachu...maybe he just doesn't like me anymore."

Pikachu was quick to shake his head. "Pi! Pikapi, pikapipichu!"

May smiled. "So quick to his defense? So you think he still cares?"

Pikachu nodded. "Pi!"

Giggling, she pet the top of his head. "Maybe...But, you did see that girl he was talking to, right? She was so tall and pretty...and her chest was like ginormous! Maybe Ash doesn't think I'm pretty anymore."

Pikachu looked at her as if she were insane. "Pi. Ka. Chu," he stated simply, looking at her from head to toe. She couldn't help but laugh. "It's nice to know that someone finds me attractive," she stated with a smile. May then cleared her throat. "I'm really thirsty, we should get something to drink."

May was about to rise, but Pikachu stopped her. He motioned to her that HE would get her a drink, and May chuckled at his kind offer. "Oh, thanks Pikachu. You're such a gentleman!"

As Pikachu dashed away, May sighed heavily as she crossed her legs. Her mind kept focusing on Ash, and why he was behaving so strangely today.

"Was it something I have done?" she pondered aloud. "Maybe the way I've been treating him? How I order him around all the time and make him wait on me hand and foot?" She thought about this for a moment, then laughed. "Yeah right!" She shook her head at the idea.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing all by yourself?"

May suddenly looked up to the unfamiliar voice. She saw an older teenaged boy staring down at her, holding a black backpack. His hair was dark brown, and his eyes a piercing grey. She blushed at his comment, fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh, I was just, waiting for my boyfriend..."

He then sat down next to her, rather close. "Mind if I wait with you?"

May shook her head. "No, it's alright."

He could tell that she seemed a little shaky. He then took her hand in his and shook it. "I'm Jack."

She giggled nervously. "I'm May."

"Wow, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Her cheeks were bright red. "Oh, well, I...thank you."

Jack grinned. She seems like an easy target, he thought to himself.

"Well, May, you seem like you could use a good drink," he suggested to her.

"Yeah, I could."

It was then when he unzipped his backpack and pulled out a red glass bottle. "Here, have one of these. They're very good."

May looked at the bottle nervously. "What is it?"

"It's like juice."

"Look." He opened another bottle and drank from the red liquid. "It's safe."

May pondered about this for a second, wondering if she should trust this guy. But then her mind wandered off to Ash, and how he had ditched her. She frowned at the thought, but then smiled. "Sure," she accepted, taking the bottle from his hands. "I'd love some."

She struggled to open it, and when she did, she placed it to her lips and began drinking. At the strong taste, her eyes burst open. "This is...REALLY GOOD." She began gulping it down. Jack grinned as he watched the gullible girl drink it down.

A moment later, Pikachu had come back, holding a cup of punch, and was surprised to see May with another boy, drinking from a bottle that OBVIOUSLY didn't have juice in it.

She was already on her second bottle when the Pokemon arrived.

The girl has erupted into a laughing spree, talking with Jack and giggling at every word spoken between them, even though nothing said was even funny. When she saw Pikachu, she continued to laugh, pointing at the Pokemon and clutching at her stomach.

"Oh, Pikachu..." she slurred. "Thank you...but..."

And laughter exploded once again.

Pikachu didn't know how to react. He looked at May strangely, and then at the boy next to her. He could tell something was going on, but didn't know what he should do. The Pokemon put the cup down, and then climbed on top of her lap.

Jack was amazed at how quickly this girl got buzzed. He could tell that this was her first time drinking, and he smiled at the thought.

May was laughing and laughing and laughing...and laughing. Tears were streaming down her face from the over-exertion. Pikachu wondered what the heck was so funny.

"This stuff is...SGREAT!" May exclaimed, slurring her last word. "What...is...it?"

Jack chuckled. "You really want to know?"

May nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh!"

He leaned closer to her and said in her ear, "Wine cooler."

She paused for a moment, looking at the bottle and then looking at Jack. She finally looked down at Pikachu...and began laughing once again.

"HAHAHAHAHA WINE COOLER!"

Jack chuckled along with her for a moment, and then decided to take advantage of her vulnerability. He took her hand in his and leaned over to kiss her, but May slapped her hand down oh his thigh, as she continued to laugh.

He pulled away from her, as the hit was rather painful. He gave another shot at it.

Jack placed his hands on her waist, allowing May to giggle uncontrollably.

"SSSSTOP! That TICKLESSSS!" And she smacked the side of head, sending him back a bit, as she continued her laughing fest.

Jack placed a hand on his aching head, realizing he'd need stitches and extensive surgery before he'd get anywhere with May.

"This girl is nuts," he whispered to himself.

However, he tried again once more, using a different approach.

"May, how's about we go somewhere with less noise? Maybe we can talk."

He tried pulling her up from her seat, but May continued to sit and wouldn't follow him.

"NO STHANKS!" she cried happily. "I need to find my sboyfriend...come on, Pikapally! Let'sssssssssssssss sdanccccccccccce!"

She stood, wobbly at first, and regained some sort of balance. Pikachu gave her a concerned look, as May began to walk away towards the crowd. Before he went to follow her, Pikachu turned to Jack and gave him a menacing glare, his red cheeks sparking.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the electric mouse. "What's your prob-"

Before he could finish, Pikachu made sure to give him one good, well deserved shock. And then he was off after May.

She was dancing in the crowd, as if she were a stripper or something. Pikachu believe his eyes, as the girl had totally lost it. He shouldn't have let May alone. Ash was not going to be happy about this...

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said to himself, the image of Ash suddenly appearing in his mind. He moved quickly trying to find his trainer before May would completely make a fool of herself.

After several minutes of searching, the Pokemon finally found his trainer to the side, talking with other young males.

Pikachu made a dash towards Ash, totally surprising him as he jumped onto his shoulder, causing the boy to stumble.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, taking the Pokemon in his arms. "What's wrong? Where's May?"

That's when Pikachu began to speak at a thousand words per minute, a worried expression taking over his face.

Ash immediately became concerned. "What happened to her? Where is she?"

Nervously, the Pokemon pointed to the crowd far off, and May was evidently seen, dancing in the center. The girl had gone wild.

Ash freaked out as he caught sight of her strange behavior. The guys next to him, on the other hand, had a slightly different reaction.

"DUDE! Is that your girlfriend?"

"DUDE! She's so hot!"

Ash grunted. "She's out of her mind!" was Ash's response, as he and Pikachu made their way quickly towards her.

He pushed through massive amounts of people before he reached his girlfriend, who smiled sloppily when she caught sight of him.

"Asshhhhhy!" she exclaimed, messily wrapping her arms around him. "You finally caaaammmmeee for me!"

"May, I-"

Before he could get another word out, May pressed her lips against his mouth. The strange taste of strawberries filled his tastebuds.

"Assshhhy," she continued, continuing to dance and swirling herself around blissfully. "I had this awessssssssome sdrinkkkkk!"

Ash finally caught on.

He burried his face in the palm of his hand, realizing what was wrong with his girlfriend.

She was drunk.

Now what should he do? He never thought he'd be in THIS sort of predicament. This WASN'T part of the plan. May was not supposed to get drunk. Brock's brilliant prank had backfired.

Ash thought quickly on his feet, knowing she couldn't stay here like this. He took May in an embrace, and tried to lead her out.

"Let's go back to the Pokemon Center," he tried to convince her. "You need some rest."

However, May wouldn't let him lead her out. Instead, she pulled away from him. "Wait, Assshhhy," she slurred. "Not until I make my announcementttttt." Before he could stop her, she made her way towards the punch table.

Without hesitation, Ash and Pikachu ran to find Brock. They found him with Kathy, STILL talking to her.

"Yes, and I took very good care of my young brothers and sisters back at home. It would be wonderful if I could have a family of my own some day..."

"Oh, how sweet!"

"BROCK!"

Brock frowned as he heard a familiar male voice call out his name. He turned and saw Ash and Pikachu running to him, panic written all over their faces.

"Ash, what are you doing? Can't you see I am BUSY here?" he grunted, indicating Kathy with his head. However, Ash ignored him as THIS problem was a lot more important.

"Brock! We need you QUICK!"

The breeder raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He then looked down at Pikachu. "And, why isn't Pikachu with May?"

The trainer and the breeder both exchanged nervous glances.

"Brock, May's DRUNK."

Brock's eyes widened. "But...how...why...? I didn't know that she was that kind of girl!"

"SHE'S NOT!" Ash protested. "I don't know what happened, but I know she has freaking lost it and is making a complete idiot of herself!"

Brock gasped. "She's going to destroy the prank!"

"FORGET THE STUPID PRANK! We need to get her out of here, QUICK!"

Brock nodded, turning to a very confused Kathy. "I'm afraid I must leave you now, but I promise I will return."

The young blonde frowned, slightly pouting. "Oh...that's too bad."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Come on! We need to go get to her!" He took Brock's arm and began to pull him away.

"Where'd she go?" asked the gym leader.

"She was heading towards the punch table."

They stopped dead in their tracks when they finally caught view of May. They stood several meters from her, as she had climbed on top of the table, showing no signs of any embarrassment or good judgment whatsoever. She stumbled for a few moments, trying to regain her balance. May cleared her throat.

"HEY! EVERYBODY!"

"Oh no..." Ash spoke as he heard the familiar voice roar.

He and Brock stared at the flimsy girl as some attention turned to her. Fortunately, her voice did not overpower the music and not everyone could hear her. But, unfortunately, she did grab the attention of quite a number of people.

She cleared her throat again.

"I jussssst wanted to saaaay that I am IN LOVE with that boy over THERE!"

She pointed to Ash, and his cheeks shot bright red.

"Assshhy, I love you SOOOOO MUCH! And I want to asssk you this quesstionnnn..."

May dropped to her knees and extended out her arms.

"Asshhy, will you marry meeee?"

Ash had to grab onto Brock's shoulder to keep himself from falling backwards. He ignored the cheers from others for him to answer her and say yes. He could only stare at his girlfriend with disbelief.

She then began to laugh hysterically, twirling herself around.

"C'mon, Asshhhy! We could get married TONIGHT! And then...we can have CRAZZZY SEXXX! ALL. NIGHT. LONGGGGG!"

More cheers directed towards Ash. The boy was about ready to faint. He was frozen in place, his face now completely crimson.

May winked towards him, and giggled once again. "Maybeeee you neeeeeed some convincccccccinggg..." she stated sloppily. She then placed her hands on her bikini top, grasping the covering. Ash and Brock's eyes widened as they realized what she was going to do.

"A litttlllle sneak peek, ASH KETCHUMMMMM!"

And then she did the unthinkable.

With force, she pulled down her bikini top...and if not many people had paid any attention to her before, then nearly EVERY eye was on her now.

Blood began to pour out from Ash's nose as he saw in clear view, May's naked, perky breasts. Right in front of him. She held it down for quite a while, too, before pulling the top back up.

She had just flashed the entire party.

Brock stared in utter shock at the innocent girl he thought he knew, not knowing she had that sort of behavior in her, drunk or not. Pikachu had his eyes closed from the minute he saw May ready to pull her top down.

And Ash...? He was more than speechless. He could only gawk at her, motionless.

As if she had just shown everyone a pretty picture of a Jigglypuff she had drawn, May once again giggled. "Assshhhhhy!" she exclaimed. "Take me! I'm YOURSSSSSS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And then she passed out.

Suddenly, life was brought back to Ash as he saw May collapse, running to her and lifting her up in his arms.

"May!" he yelled to her face.

"Here comes the bride..." she barely mumbled.

He slightly shook her, but the girl was completely knocked out.

Brock and Pikachu finally met up with Ash, as the boy carried her and made his way out.

"We need to go QUICK before we get into serious trouble," Brock ordered as they dashed off.

"No kidding!" Ash agreed, breathing heavily as he carried the girl.

It seemed like forever before the finally made their way back to the pokemon center.

And the prank?...It had caused more problems than solved.

* * *

**GUILT TRIP**

By the time he walked through the doors of the Pokemon Center, Ash thought that his back would break.

Though petite she was, May was NOT a light girl.

The building was quiet, so Ash, Brock, and Pikachu tried their best to keep it that way.

"Brock..." Ash whispered, panting from the strenuousness of holding May, "...do you have the keys...?"

Brock fished through his pocket. "...Yeah."

"Okay," Ash panted, "We need to put her in bed...and hope she doesn't remember a thing in the morning."

"Got ya."

They thought that they could sneak through without being seen. However, they were surprised when a very tired Nurse Joy appeared before them, exhaustion and curiosity both written on her face.

She yawned. "What are you boys doing here so late...?" She then looked at the girl in Ash's arms oddly. "Is there something wrong?"

Ash laughed nervously, over-exaggerating. "Oh, there's nothing wrong!" he stated falsely, his acting skills not very apparent. "We just...lost track of time. And...uh, my girlfriend got tired and I didn't want to wake her..."

Nurse Joy smiled. "How sweet! So you carried her all the way here? Such the little gentleman."

Ash forced a smile. "Yeah...I sure am..."

However, she gave May another concerned glance. "Are you positive she's alright? She looks a little..queasy."

Ash blinked. "Queasy?"

He looked down at May, as her cheeks were flushed and her mouth slightly opened. He started to worry. Clearing his throat, Ash motioned for Brock to come closer. When his older friend neared him, Ash whispered, "She looks totally sick. We need to get passed Nurse Joy before she can tell May's completely wasted."

"Is there anything wrong?" the nurse repeated.

Once again, Ash chuckled timidly. "Nothing! Nothing! But, gosh, I'm beat! So, we really need to get to our room." He finished with a sheepish laugh.

As much as Brock wanted to take advantage of this opportunity to hit on the lovely Pokemon nurse, Brock was almost as much in a hurry as his younger friend.

Brock placed his hands on Ash's shoulders and smiled at the nurse, his expression showing the innocence of a murderer. "Excuse us, please."

Nurse Joy raised a suspicious brow, but didn't inquire much more from them. "Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" they repeated in unison, impatiently, and then dashing off.

It felt like an eternity before the two males and the Pokemon (and not to mention the passed out female) made it to their room. Brock hurriedly dug through his pocket, and finally pulled out a key. Ash was nearly ready to snap his friend's neck as he impatiently waited for the door to be opened.

At last, they were able to walk into the dark room, hearing the soft snores of a sleeping Max. Pikachu didn't even think twice as he found an empty bed and plopped himself on it. Brock aided Ash as he helped him carry May and place her gently on one of the free beds.

And they were finally able to let out a breath of relief.

They could only stare at her for a moment, as she slept soundly.

"This is not good, Brock," Ash mumbled as she watched May sleep.

The breeder sighed. "Yup, you're a dead man, Ash."

The pokemon trainer slightly chuckled nervously.

Brock cleared his throat. "I'm going to change for bed...maybe some sleep will help us figure things out." He didn't give Ash a chance to respond as the breeder headed towards the restroom, leaving Ash alone.

Ash decided to take this moment to get his girlfriend more comfortable, tucking her in and making sure that she was warm. He could feel her hot breath hit his arm as a moan emerged from her lips.

"...Ash..."

She whispered his name softly, slightly opening her eyes and then closing them again. At this, Ash went down on his knees and leaned against her bed. May reached her arm across and gently placed her hand on his cheek, her small fingers stroking his skin.

"...I...love you, Ash..." she spoke so soundly that she could barely be heard.

With a warm smile, he placed his palm over the small hand on the side of his face, embracing it. "I love you, too," he returned.

She moaned once again, shifting her position so that she was closer to him, as her eyelids remained shut.

"I'm...I'm sorry I'm...a bad girlfriend..." she mumbled, snuggling her head against the pillow.

Ash leaned closer to her, pressing his forehead against hers. "Aw, May...you're not a bad girlfriend."

"I'm sorry..." she repeated. "I'll try harder...I promise..."

At that moment, a bullet of guilt shot right through him, piercing his heart. He had never felt so bad in his life. Remorse took over him, as he gazed at May with a frown and glittering brown eyes.

Ash rested his hand against her neck, stroking her skin gently. "I'll try harder, too," he told her, as his lips brushed hers. He pressed his mouth forward, taking her in for a deep kiss that allowed his whole body to warm, though his lips became hot. He then kissed her bottom lip, and lingered for a moment before he pulled away. Ash rested his head on his forearms that were placed upon the bed, and he closed his eyes. In a matter of minutes, he dosed off.

Not a moment too soon, Brock walked in and caught the young boy fast asleep by his girlfriend. The position he was in didn't seem too comfortable, but Brock didn't have the heart to wake him.

Brock sighed as he stared at the couple. "Might as well enjoy the peaceful romance now, because tomorrow..." Brock paused as he shivered at the idea.

He walked passed Ash and May, and noticed how innocent the girl looked when she slept...of course, Brock perception of May was totally altered after what happened tonight. To his dismay, the image of May's bare chest was constantly replayed over and over again in his thoughts, torturing him like a plague. He couldn't deny, however, that the girl was quite nicely...and a bit OVERLY...developed for her age. This was MAY, a girl like his little sister. Who would be next? Misty, Dawn? The idea terrified him.

And as far as his "foolproof" prank, it might have been foolproof, but it definitely wasn't girlproof.

* * *

**GETTING EVEN**

Ash awoke with the biggest neck cramp of his life.

It took a moment before the reason clicked in his head. He had fallen asleep on his knees, his head rested on May's bed. The sunlight now shone in the room, and he looked to see May still sleeping soundly next to him.

At first, he smiled at her, as she slept with her mouth a bit agape. However, his mind was then flooded with memories from the previous night, like pages in a magazine...and a certain image of a certain topless girl was the centrefold.

Ash blushed deeply as the thought once again hit him, as if it were happening all over again.

How was he supposed to deal with this?

May had flashed him.

May had flashed Brock.

May had flashed many, many strangers.

She nearly flashed Pikachu, but the pokemon was smart enough to cover his eyes to prevent himself from needing extensive therapy for the rest of his life.

Also...

May had gotten drunk.

May made a complete fool of herself.

And the prank...? The prank was completely dead.

As Ash was lost in thought, he didn't notice Brock come up from behind him. The breeder placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, and Ash jumped up at the unexpected touch. He turned quickly and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was his older friend and Pikachu.

"Brock! You completely freaked me out!" he stated in just over a whisper.

Brock hushed him. "Shhh..." Then, he motioned him to take a step out of the room. "We need to talk."

Ash followed Brock as they stepped out of their room, leaving the door slightly cracked.

May awoke to find herself in a strange bed.

As she observed her surroundings and heard the familiar sound of her brother's snoring, May concluded that she was at the Pokemon center. However, she had no idea how she had gotten there.

She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a bikini with a skirt, and her hair was tied back, now feeling rather painful as it had been that way all night and while she slept.

Finally, May stood...and that was when she felt it:

The massive headache.

This was NO ordinary headache. She felt as if her head were about to burst at any moment. "What the..." She trailed off to herself as she placed a palm over her forehead, feeling very dizzy and sick.

What happened last night? was the constant thought that ran inside her head. She could barely remember a thing. Something about a party...

She then scanned the room once more, and noticed that two particular males and a certain Pokemon were not present with her. May took steps toward the door, but then ceased when she heard whispers from the other side. She peaked through the slight opening, and saw that it was none other than Brock, Pikachu, and loverboy Ash himself. As they spoke, she listened intently.

"Brock, May is going to kill me," the boyfriend spoke.

"No she's not! Ash, she is not going to remember! We'll make something up!"

"What if she does remember?"

"Usually you don't remember the night before when you were DRUNK."

May quietly gasped. 'DRUNK?' she thought angrily to herself. Then, small memories began to fill her mind of a strange boy...and a drink that tasted like sugary strawberries...

It finally clicked it her head.

'DAMN IT!' the girl thought, slamming her fist into her opposing palm of hand.

"Brock, we've taken this too far. You don't know how guilty I'm starting to feel. This prank has got to stop."

'Prank?' May pressed her lips together firmly. 'They've been playing a PRANK on me? What are they, in middle school?'

"Ash, you have nothing to feel guilty about."

"Brock, I let her get DRUNK."

"No, PIKACHU let her get drunk."

"Pika! Pikapika chu!" The Pokemon was quick to his own defense.

"Brock! Just face it! The prank is over! It blew up in our faces!"

May nodded to herself triumphantly. 'You bet it did.'

Ash continued. "It was over when May flashed the entire party!"

The eavesdropping girl gasped, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. 'WHAT?'

"It can't be over!" Brock argued. "The whole point of this was to give you some CONTROL. You are seriously her little pet!"

May frowned. 'And what's so bad about that?'

"You know what, Brock? You promised me that this stupid prank of yours would work; and yeah, it was funny at first, like how we planned Pikachu to shock May and convinced her to wash her hair in the ocean, and then rubbing sand all over her, and pretending I had a kanker sore so I couldn't kiss her..." The list went on. "But now it's NOT funny, and it DIDN'T work. And my relationship is more messed up now than it was before! And it wasn't even that bad to begin with!" Ash had to stop to take a deep breath in.

May rolled her eyes. 'My hero...'

"Okay, okay," Brock spoke. "We can fix this. Trust me."

'Oh, I'll fix YOU, Brock...'

"How are we going to fix this? What are we going to tell May?"

"We...we won't tell her anything."

'Brilliant idea, Jerk.'

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. We'll act like nothing happened."

"And then what?"

"Well..."

May couldn't stand this anymore. She walked back towards her bed and sat down. So is THIS what these two idiots have been planning against me? she thought, anger boiling inside of her. A stupid PRANK? Oh, they won't get away with this that easily.

She jumped when she heard the door creak open and saw that it was the sneaky trio themselves. They saw May sitting up, awake, and smiled their most obviously guilty smile ever.

Ash chuckled nervously. "Uh...Good morning, May!"

Brock was no better. "Beautiful day today, huh?"

Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu!"

May raised her eyebrow and forced a painful smile. "Good morning."

"Uh...let's go get some breakfast. I'm STARVED," Ash stated, obviously wanted to leave the uncomfortable situation. "See ya there!" He then made a quick run for it.

"Great idea!" Brock chimed in, going after Ash.

"Pika-"

Before Pikachu could follow their lead, May quickly grabbed hold of him.

"Just where do you think YOU'RE going?" she asked the electric mouse.

Pikachu smiled nervously. "Pika...pikachu?"

May nodded with a devious smirk. "I'm not an idiot, Pikachu. I know what's going on."

A look of dread appeared on the Pokemon's face. "Pi...?"

"I know what Brock and Ash are up to. And I don't like it."

Pikachu looked down in defeat.

"You were in on all this, too. I can't believe that you would stoop down to their level."

May shook her head disappointedly towards him. "Pikachu, I am quite shocked." She smiled at her unintended pun.

As she witnessed guilt and remorse take over him, May grinned as she saw her chance to take lead.

"So, that's why YOU are going to help me get even with them."

Pikachu looked at her with wide eyes and a nervous expression. Seeing this, May grinned broadly, the evil and cruelty of girlkind glistening in her blue eyes.

Pikachu knew that he couldn't get out of this one. He stared up at May in defeat, nodding slowly. With a sinister giggle, May drew Pikachu up against her, and began to massage the top of his head gently.

"Thanks Pikachu...You're a real pal."

In the next chapter...

* May gets advice from a certain female on planning the perfect revenge.  
* Yes, Pikachu plays a big part in this. (Trust me, this WILL be funny)  
* Ash totally falls for it

* * *

**HIT HIM WHERE IT HURTS**

May waited by the videophone impatiently, holding Pikachu against her in a harsh squeeze.

The dense duo (AKA Ash and Brock) and Max were taking a nap, to her convenience. She was going to get even with them, and she was going to do it GOOD.

She had snatched Pikachu as she let the boys fall asleep, unknowing that the young brunette was up to something sneaky. Yes, while they slept soundly on the beds of the Pokemon center, May managed to overcome her massive headache (or, hangover) and used the videophone to call a certain someone over this particular matter.

It rang several times before someone picked it up.

"Hello. Cerulean Gym."

May couldn't help but grin. "Hi! Can I speak to one of the gym leaders?"

"Sure! Anyone in particular?"

The Coordinator's grin became devious. "Misty, please."

"Okay, I'll get her over here."

Several minutes had passed, and May was relieved to see a familiar redhead head make her appearance on the screen.

"Misty, hi! It's me, May! You remember me, right?"

The younger girl seemed overly excited...and rather desperate. The water pokemon trainer stared at the girl on the screen for a moment, as is she were a total stranger. After a moment, she caught on.

"Oh, yeah! May! Of course I remember you. You're Ash's girlfriend."

Is that my title now? May thought with a sigh. She cleared her throat. "Yeah...about that..."

"What? Problems on the love boat?"

"Yeah: now it's the Titanic."

Misty looked at her blankly for a moment, and then frowned. "What did that IDIOT do?"

"Not just ONE idiot, but TWO. You wouldn't believe what he and Brock are up to!"

Misty was suddenly VERY interested. "Tell me."

"It started yesterday when they were completely messing with me. Ash got Pikachu to shock my hair and he convinced me to go wash it in the ocean."

Even Misty had to chuckle at that, and placed a hand over her mouth when she saw May's unpleasant reaction.

"IT WASN'T FUNNY!"

Misty nodded. "Of course it wasn't!"

"And then they rubbed sand all over me! And Ash KNOWS how sensitive my skin is!"

"Why, that Jerk!"

May was getting really into this now as she continued. "And then, he was FLIRTING with another girl IN FRONT OF ME."

Misty gasped. "No!"

"Yes!"

"What's his problem?"

May sighed. "I overheard them talking this morning, about some stupid prank they were trying to pull on me."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Prank? What are they, in middle school?"

"It only gets worse," the young girl continued. "We went to a party last night and...let's just say I did some things I shouldn't have done..."

"Let me guess: you got drunk, asked Ash to marry you, and then flashed him?"

May's eyes broadened as she gawked at the woman with disbelief. "Yes! HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

Misty shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. "Eh, it happens." The look in her green eyes implied that this situation was not new to her.

"I need advice, Misty," May pleaded. "I'm not going to let them think they've won. How do you deal with boys?"

Misty gave her a grave look. "May, you have much to learn about boykind."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Uggh, tell me about it."

"Let me begin by clearing this up: Boys are complete idiots. They're so stupid that it's not even funny. They don't get ANYTHING. They are so dense and thickheaded!"

May nodded. "Of course."

"May, I've known Ash a lot longer than you have. He was my first crush and my first experience with boykind. They are all the same, May. They all think that we are out to get them or something. They are complete idiots!"

"And how do I deal with MY idiot?"

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

May thought for a moment, and then a sneaky smirk formed on her lips. "I have a hostage," she stated, indicating Pikachu as she grasped the small Pokemon in her arms and pet him rather roughly.

Misty finally recognized the electric mouse in May's arms and smiled as well. "So, my little friend Pikachu was involved in all this as well? Pikachu, I wouldn't expect that of you."

Pikachu sighed as May continued to stroke his fur. "Oh, but now he's on my side," May defended. "I have decided that Pikachu is going to help me get back at Ash. But, I need YOUR help. I want to know how I can pull off the sweetest revenge."

Misty returned the grin towards May. "Sneaky. I love it." She then focused on Pikachu, and her smile broadened.

"Well, May, you're a girl. So, you're going to have to play it like a girl. No dirty tricks, because then you'll be just like one of THEM."

May nodded as she listened intently.

"You have to play completely innocent and sweet. AND, most importantly, you got to hit him where it hurts. Play Ash for the fool he is and show him what he can't have."

May was a bit puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"If I know Ash, I know that he finds pride in the fact that you find him attractive. It's a boy thing, they all do. So, take that away from him."

"You mean, pretend I don't like him anymore?"

Misty nodded accordingly. "Yes, but not only that. You need to find someone else to play along. Someone you can flaunt in his face. Though, it has to be someone that will make him EXTREMELY jealous. Also, you've gotta make him doubt his sanity. Drive him crazy, pretend all that appeal and lust and whatever you have for him is gone."

May thought for a moment as she let Misty's advice soak in. "Brilliant Misty. So, who am I going to use to make Ash jealous?"

There was silence for a moment...and then both ladies looked at Pikachu.

Evil girl grins.

Pikachu looked up at May, and then at Misty in the screen.

May giggled as she held Pikachu closer, snuggling him.

"It looks like I've found my new boyfriend."

Both girls giggled sinisterly, as Pikachu continued to be held hostage, under May's control...and now part of her evil plan plotted with Misty.

Pikachu had learned one important thing:

Never mess with girls.

And Ash was going to learn that the hard way.

* * *

**AND PRESENTING THE PERFECT MAN**

How did he get himself into this mess? Pikachu had to wonder.

Pikachu watched Ash nervously, as the boy sat on the bed of the pokemon center, reading a magazine. The electric type pokemon was mentally fretting, knowing what was going to take place in the next few minutes. He knew because he and May had rehearsed it.

Pikachu looked to the other side of the room and saw Brock sitting with Max, reading comic books. Apparently, each male was occupied with something. The Pokemon then looked at the time and sighed timidly. Yup, she'd be here in five, four, three, two...

The door opened.

Everyone looked over to the sound and saw May walk in, looking as cute as always, with a look of innocence planted on her face. However, Pikachu knew her true colors...

Ash had caught sight of his girlfriend and smiled as May approached him and the small Pokemon. She took Ash by his hand and pulled him up.

"We need to talk..." she stated calmly.

Pikachu gulped as he watched his trainer and the coordinator leave the room. This was not going to be pretty...

"WHAT? YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?"

Approximately 26 seconds later, the two bust right back into the room. Ash had become hysterical as he was ready to pull out his hair. This caught the attention of Brock and Max.

"Ash, I'm sorry, but..." May tried to keep a straight face.

"You CAN'T break up with me!" he pleaded, taking her hands in his.

She pulled away from him. "I'm sorry, Ash! I'm just...not attracted to you anymore."

'This is NOT good,' Brock thought as he watched the surprising scene.

"May, I love you!" Ash continued to beg, a hint of despair in his voice. "Can't we just talk about this?"

"Ash, there's nothing to talk about!" the girl continued to fib. Then, she looked deep into his eyes, trying to shake off the feelings of guilt.

"There's..." she went on, "...there's someone else."

Jaws dropped, eyes widened. Ash was completely stunned. "Someone...someone else?" he repeated, hoping that he didn't hear her correctly.

May nodded slowly. "Yeah...and we both love each other. Oh, Ash! Please understand. I just can't hide the way I feel for him any longer..."

Brock just had to add in: "Who is he?"

May pressed her lips together to keep from grinning. She looked over at Pikachu, giving him the cue. Taking in a deep breath, Pikachu followed the routine and ran up into May's arms. The girl gave him a squeeze.

"Ash..." she began, looking him dead in the eye (which was rather hard to do), "...You see...Pikachu and I have fallen in love..."

Dead silence.

Ash looked at her as if she were an alien. He was speechless, as were Brock and Max. The boys could only stare at the girl and the Pokemon in disbelief.

"You've GOT to be joking," Max finally spoke, rather slowly. "May, that is the STUPIDEST thing I've EVER heard."

May growled as she was quick to her own defense. "Shut up! Like YOU would know anything about love, you little brat!"

"I know that you can't possibly be in love with Pikachu! He's a pokemon!"

"SO?"

Ash had finally snapped out of his trance, giving May his weirdest look ever. "You can't seriously be telling me...that you are dumping me for PIKACHU?"

She nodded as if it were no big deal.

"Ash, being with Pikachu the other night made me realize how close we really are. I mean, Pokemon are such incredible creatures...and Pikachu is just perfect for me. He is so strong, courageous, handsome, smart...my perfect type of guy."

Ash couldn't speak.

"We didn't mean for it to turn out this way," May tried to explain. "It just...happened."

Pikachu sighed. "Pikapika..."

"Ash, please understand..."

The trainer looked at May, and then at the Pokemon. Was this even REAL? Had he finally lost his mind? He placed a hand on his head, suddenly feeling really nauseous.

Brock didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He thought he knew for sure that May was just pulling their legs...but she DID look Ash in his eyes. And she seemed really dedicated to this. Had the girl truly gone pokesexual?

May cleared her throat. "I hope we can all still be friends..."

Ash just gawked at her. What the heck was he supposed to say? His girlfriend had just dumped him and confessed her love to an electric mouse. Was he the ONLY one that saw something really WRONG with this picture?

Seeing the results she wanted, May took Pikachu and began to leave the room.

"Pikachu, let's give them some time to cool down and let them think about it..."

The young couple had left.

And Ash, Brock, and Max just sat there, dumbfounded.

"My sister," the youngest of the group began, "is such an idiot."

"Well Ash," Brock added, "you just lost your girlfriend to a pokemon. Either May has totally lost it or you just can't measure up to Pikachu."

Ash stared at both of them, eyes widened and mouth agape.

"Guys..." he began slowly, looking at the floor, his eyes glittering. "I just had the strangest dream...that May broke up with me...and said she was in love with Pikachu." He looked back up at them, appearing to be desperate.

"...It WAS a dream, right?"

Brock chuckled nervously, scratching at his neck. "Uh...I think maybe we should go out for ice cream. It would do you some good, Ash."

The boy didn't respond, but just laid himself down on the cushions and looked up at the ceiling, trying to make sense out of the situation. But still, no solution could pop into his mind. It was completely ridiculous.

May and Pikachu...was this even LEGAL?

* * *

**HOT OR NOT**

"Brock, I don't understand...I just don't understand!"

Ash had been repeating that statement for nearly hours now, still laying in bed, still not in touch with reality. The boy had lost it. May had just crushed him, using his best friend to get to him. The idea kept going through his head: May and Pikachu, May and Pikachu, May and Pikachu.

"It's because of the prank, Brock," Ash continued. "Because of your stupid prank!"

"Hey, don't go blaming this on me because YOU can't hang onto a girl to save your life."

Ash grimaced at his older friend. "It was all YOUR idea! And YOU told Pikachu to hang out with May at that stupid party! You practically set them up! You totally MESSED UP May! She thinks she is in love WITH A POKEMON!"

"Would you two quit yelling?" Max asked them politely. "All this over my sister. Ash, you know that she's nuts."

Ash groaned as he rolled over in bed. "I seriously can't take this anymore." He then buried his face in one of the pillows. "MAY!"

Brock could not watch Ash do this to himself any longer (especially CRYING over a girl). We went up to his friend and gave him a nice, hard shake.

"Snap out of it!" he demanded. "Ash, there are plenty other Magicarp in the sea! May is just one of millions! Do you KNOW how many more beautiful girls are out there other than her? Come on, Ash! It's not so bad!"

As if to contemplate what Brock had just said, May and Pikachu then walked into the room.

The girl giggled. "Sorry, I forgot my purse!"

Ash and Brock stared at her with wide, trembling eyes.

She looked at them innocently, pretending not to know what caught their attention. However, it was quite obvious, as May sported a very tight (and VERY short) strapless black dress. Every curve oh her body was apparent; and to be mentioned once more, the girl was definitely NOT lacking in the rear and chest areas. Her hair was let down and parted as usual, appearing quite whimsy and soft, as she wore a cute hat on top to go along with her dress. On her small feet, open-toed shoes were present, with a four-inch spiked heel.

In shorter words: She looked like a well-paid prostitute.

But, also, very, VERY appealing.

The two men continued to stare at her as she swiftly grabbed her purse and began to make a run for it, waving goodbye and swaying her hips.

"See ya, guys!" she called out, and then purposely added. "Pikachu and I are going out!"

And even when she was gone, Ash and Brock kept their same expressions.

"Brock..." Ash slowly began, "...this is SO not fair."

"Hmmm..." the breeder noted. "Ash, even I would have to say...that you have lost the finest piece of ass that you will ever get in your life." He cleared his throat. "And that Pikachu is probably the luckiest Pokemon on the planet."

Ash groaned once again. "She is trying to torture me. Slow, painful, torture."

"What did I tell you, Ash? She's evil."

Max chuckled, looking up from his book. "And you guys are JUST realizing this NOW?"

The teenaged Pokemon trainer then went under the covers, placing them over his head as well. "How could Pikachu do this to me?" he cried, his voice muffled. "After all that we've been through! I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Brock sighed at Ash's dramatic behavior. "He has totally flipped."

He went on and on and on... "I don't understand, I just don't understand..."

"Ash, get ahold of yourself!" Brock bellowed towards his friend, grasping him and pulling him out of his haven of blankets. "Maybe it's just a phase," he tried reasoning with him, hoping he could get Ash to feel better. "May's only 15...She's probably experimenting with her...sexuality."

Ash frowned. Max choked.

"Do you MIND, Brock?" a very annoyed adolescent spoke.

However, he ignored the youngest boy as he continued. "Um...well, you remember how Chikorita had a crush on you, right? Maybe it's like that."

"But I never had a scandalous affair with Chikorita!" Ash commented. "May is taking this WAY too far." Without hesitation, he then jumped out of bed and headed straight for the mirror.

"Maybe there's something wrong with me," he convinced himself, checking his reflection from every angle and making various facial expressions. He turned to Brock and Max. "What do you guys think?"

Max shrugged. "I think you're pretty cool."

Brock observed him for a moment. "Hmmm..." He rubbed his chin with his thumb.

Ash raised a black eyebrow. "I don't like the sound of that."

Brock went up to his desperate friend and gazed at Ash's reflection. "Well..." he stated slowly, "...I would say you're like a piece of gold." He then paused. "...In a cave full of diamonds."

Ash's jaw dropped to the floor. "EXCUSE me?"

Brock took off the boy's hat and placed his hands on the top of Ash's head. "First off, your hair is insane. It's too wild and spiked and out of control."

"AND," Brock continued, observing the length of the boy's body, "you're REALLY short. What are you, like 5'5", 5'6"? You're barely taller than May."

Ash scowled. "I'm not THAT short!"

However, Brock was persistent as he went on. "And you're eyes...they're brown. You know how COMMON brown eyes are? Nothing special about them. But, blue, green, and gray eyes: THOSE are special." He carried on: "Oh, and your smile is crooked."

Ash was about ready to choke his dear, honest friend. "Well, thanks Brock," he sarcastically showed his gratitude. "You just destroyed every bit of my self-esteem."

He grinned. "What are friends for?"

"Is there ANYTHING good about me?"

Another "hmmm" from Brock, and then followed by him taking Ash's arm. "You have really nice wrists and hands. Girls like that."

Ash looked at him oddly. Was that even a compliment?

"That's it?" Ash asked. "The best part about me is my WRISTS?"

"Better than nothing."

The trainer was about ready to have a nervous breakdown. "You know what, maybe Pikachu belongs with May! He has a lot more to offer her than NICE WRISTS!" He then began to walk away, storming out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Brock called after Ash.

"I am going to drown my sorrows in ice cream and then watch a chick flick trilogy: One. After. The other!"

Brock gasped. "Ash! No! Stop! You can't do this to yourself!"

He ran after the boy before Ash could give into girlish coping skills.

* * *

**YOU CAN'T TOUCH IT**

Brock was waiting for her.

He was going to confront the little heartbreaker face to face. He HAD to, on behalf of Ash (who SERIOUSLY couldn't handle a breakup).

He waited by the front desk at the Pokemon center, eyeing the entrance closely for sight of the girl and Pokemon.

Night had made its appearance, and Brock continued to wait...and wait...and wait... The breeder was becoming impatient.

'What the hell could they be doing all this time?' he wondered to himself, still baffled at the thought of the two actually "together." However, his thoughts were interrupted when an irritated Nurse Joy began to tap her fingers on the desk.

"You have been here for HOURS," she stated to him firmly. "And you're not even doing anything! Just standing!" She narrowed her eyes towards him. "If this is some secret drug deal, then be aware that I will not tolerate this here!"

Brock chuckled nervously. Did he look THAT suspicious that Nurse Joy was convinced that he was a drug dealer? He sighed at the thought.

"I'm just...waiting for someone," he simply stated.

The nurse gasped. "So this IS a drug deal!"

"No!" Brock replied, waving his hands frantically before her. "I swear! I'm 99.9 percent drug free!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What about the .1 percent?"

Brock rubbed his chin. "Well, there was that one time in the forest..."

At that moment, the entrance doors opened, and Brock was thankful to see a little brunette in a short black dress and her Pokemon companion.

"And THERE'S the little hooch now!" he pointed an accusing finger towards May.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the older male innocently. "Oh, hi Brock!" She approached him with a smile, hugging Pikachu against her.

He frowned at the young female. "Don't you 'hi Brock' me!" he lectured. "Have you no shame? No sympathy? Do you even KNOW what you've done to Ash? DO YOU? He's a complete emotional wreck because of you!"

May gasped with forbidden pleasure, a grin forming on her lips. "Did he cry?" she asked, almost excitedly.

Brock gawked at her, mouth slightly agape. He couldn't believe his ears.

"You are one evil, sick, twisted little girl."

May giggled as if he had just complimented her. "Oh, Brock! You're so silly! So...where is everyone?"

"Oh, you mean your brother and the other boy whose heart you shattered to pieces with your own, deadly, manicured hand?" he inquired.

May nodded. "Yeah!"

"Miserable Ash is in our room and Max is..." he began, and then silently cursed himself. "Damn it! I dropped the kid off at the arcade! I was supposed to go get him!" Without another thought, Brock sped out the doors. "Curse addictive mind-rotting technology!"

May smiled sinisterly as she witnessed Brock fleeing. She then turned to the Pokemon nurse, handing Pikachu over to her gently.

"He's tired out. We had a rough day."

The girl's smile was too cruel as Nurse Joy gave her an odd look. "Um...Okay. We'll have him healed right away."

"Thanks!" May replied as she began to walk away, constantly pulling down her dangerously short skirt of her dress. "I'll be in my room!"

Nurse Joy nodded, suspicion lurking in her eyes. "First a drug dealer...and then a hooker! What a day." She looked down at Pikachu and forced a small smile. "Okay, little Pikachu. Let's get you checked out." The Pokemon sighed. This was definitely NOT his day.

May walked carefully down the hall, stopping soundly at the door to her room. She leaned against the wall and grinned deviously. Yes, her plan was working perfectly. She had done everything Misty had advised her to. Ash completely fell for the trick, and had also gone over the deep end. May had "shown what he couldn't have", as she flaunted her developed assets practically in the boy's face as she wore the tight, skimpy dress. She had gotten him jealous, using his best friend to "hit him where it hurts."

She had probably destroyed a strong, binding friendship that had lasted for years.

Oh, the cruelty of girlkind.

May smirked as she once again adjusted her dress, pulling it up a bit at the chest department and pulling the skirt down. She then reached for the doorknob, but then stopped herself. Her smiled broadened. She was going to make Ash BEG for her. She decided to undo her actions, as she once again tampered with her dress, showing more cleavage and lifting the bottom up to its highest extent before any undergarments could be visible.

May then nodded, proud of the slut make-over she had just performed on herself. Brilliant, completely brilliant. Ash would go crazy and red-faced at the mere sight of her. Feeling more confident of her evilly planned revenge, May once again placed her dainty fingers upon the door handle and turned it slowly (to her advantage, the idiot had not locked it).

The young Coordinator peaked in and saw her "ex"-boyfriend laying on one of the beds, reading a magazine. He seemed really tired and very upset. She couldn't help but sigh as she witnessed this, feeling rather guilty that she was the cause of his sour behavior.

Of course, the guilt vanished when images filled her mind of burnt hair, scientific evidence that NA H20 had an "opposite effect," a bath in the ocean, irritated skin from sand being rubbed all over her...The list went on.

Suddenly, she didn't feel so sympathetic anymore.

And the plan was back in action.

May pushed the door open, totally taking Ash by surprise. He saw that it was May, and his heart beat began to accelerate, as he instantaneously jumped sat (and...hitting his head on the top bunk as well). "Uh...May!" he called out, not really knowing what to say other than that.

She smiled, practically posing for him as she stood at the entrance of their room, as she had one hand against the wall and the other placed on her hip. Despite her obviously seductive appearance, May played completely innocent with her face.

"Hi Ash! I hope I didn't scare you."

He laughed timidly. "Uh...no, it's alright."

May finally came in and closed the door behind her. She stood before him, her hands planted on her waist, and Ash took in every bit of her with his eyes. He gulped, suddenly looking away from her and fixing his gaze on the floor. She was trying to torture him again, wearing that skimpy black dress.

She giggled sweetly, internally congratulating herself as she had gotten him just where she wanted him.

"Pikachu and I had a great time. He's such a catch!"

Ash pressed his lips together firmly. Yes, BRUTAL torture.

Pleased, the girl went on. "I hope you don't mind if Pikachu sleeps on my bed tonight."

He had DEFINITELY had enough now.

Ash fumed, standing up from the bed...and nearly sitting back down when he saw that May was slightly taller than him with her heels on. Yet, he stood and planted his gloved hands down firmly on her shoulders.

"May, WHY are you doing this?" he demanded. She looked at him as if he were insane.

"Ash, I've already explained it to you. Pikachu and I are in love!" She pulled away from him. "I'm sorry, Ash. But, I can't help the way I feel."

"It's like you're purposely TRYING to torment me!" Ash continued, causing the girl to sneakily smirk. He pointed at her barely-there attire.

"That dress!" he stated. "You are driving me CRAZY with that dress!"

She gave him a false inquisitive glance. "What? You don't like it? I mean, I know it's a bit last Autumn, but PIKACHU said he liked it."

Ash's face was burning now. He thought he was going to pass out at any moment. Continuing to stare at her, from head to toe, up and down...taking in every part of her that he knew he couldn't have.

May was pleased with Ash's lustful reaction. With a flirtatious grin, she slightly leaned against a dresser. She gazed him dead in the eye, some strands of hair falling in front of her face.

"What's the matter, Ash?" she spoke slowly, with an enticing tone. May then slid out of her shoes, shortening by four inches, and began to casually stretch in front of the young man, engagingly exaggerating the slow, seductive moment.

Ash just stared, wide eyed, and breath heavy. She was murdering him.

May winked as she stretched her arms over her head. "You like what you see?"

He didn't answer, but let his jaw drop open. May took advantage of this, once again leaning against the dresser.

"I know Pikachu does," she spoke, glaring towards him deviously.

Ash was nearly breathing fire. She was evil, truly evil. He took in a deep, concentrated breath. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he spoke. "You find PLEASURE in stabbing me at my throat."

May giggled. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ash could only shake his head at her. "You are terribly cruel."

"It just looks like to me that you're being selfish, Ash Ketchum," May concluded. "You want me all to yourself." She then began to moved her hands exotically along her waist and hip area. "Well, you can't have it, now," she said with a short girlish laugh. Ash watched with broad, desperate eyes as she traced every curve.

That was it. He had had enough.

Without another word, Ash turned his hat backwards, marched straight up to the girl, grabbed her tiny waist, pulled her close to him, and plummeted his lips to meets hers. May was taken aback at first, pulling away from him rather quickly. She stared at him for a moment, breathless. His warm brown eyes shot through her, causing her whole body to heat up and her inner temptation to rise.

In a mere second, she lunged herself back at him, holding him the closest she could as her lips met his hot, moist mouth. Her hands had traveled to the small of his back, ash his found their way to her waist. The kiss was deep, and the two began to stumble as the messy passion took over them. May rammed into the dresser, knocking over a lamp. However, that had not interrupted them, as Ash pressed May hard against the wall, her body solid and hands to her side.

They were dangerously close, as Ash could feel May's breasts pulsing against his chest, and her hot, sweet breath hit his face. He kissed her again, pushing her harder against the wall, as he lost control, kissing her deeply.

And meanwhile, as the action took place, a smiling Nurse Joy approached the room with Pikachu in her arms. She noticed the door was slightly cracked and allowed herself in.

"Here you go, your Pikachu is-"

She gazed upon the awkward scene and gasped, dropping Pikachu to the ground. At hearing the unexpected voice, Ash and May separated in a heartbeat, as May was smacked against the dresser once more and Ash pressed himself firmly against the wall. To their dismay, they saw Nurse Joy gawking at them with wide, shocked eyes.

May didn't know what to say, and then looked down at Pikachu. "It's not what it looks like," she told the Pokemon. "It was just a breakup kiss, that's all!"

Pikachu stared at her, not knowing how to play along. He looked at his master, and saw his broad, glistening eyes. The Pokemon was being driven nuts.

"I just...came to bring your...Pikachu..." Nurse Joy finally spoke, and then gave May a menacing glare. "But I knew it! You are a hooker! How DARE you use the Pokemon Center to perform your dirty acts of...business?"

May gasped. "I am not a hooker!"

Nurse Joy could only shake her head. "I am not going to watch this any longer. I saw NOTHING." She walked out, leaving the threesome alone.

May then gave Ash her dirtiest look. "I can't believe you kissed me, you obsessed stalker!" she yelled towards him. "You know I'm with Pikachu now!" Of course, she followed her statement by giving him a slap of the face. Ash watched in shock as May stormed out of the room. Pikachu moved quick to follow her out, but Ash had gotten hold of him before the Pokemon could escape.

"Pikachu, buddy, don't leave just yet."

Pikachu gulped as his master picked him up. His tone sounded a little TOO friendly. Ash then placed him down, going to his knees to speak to him.

"Pikachu, you know...I've been doing some thinking...about you and May."

A nervous expression dominated the electric Pokemon's face as Ash spoke casually to him.

"And well...I just think that maybe you need some time to think about it for a little while. By yourself."

Pikachu's eyes widened as he caught his trainer's drift.

Ash reached for his belt and pulled out a familiar red and white spherical object. To humans, it was called a Pokeball. To Pikachu, it was a claustrophobic nightmare.

"So, just get in your Pokeball...and cool down for a bit."

Pikachu was not at all convinced, taking careful steps backward. Ash tried to control his impatience as he tried again.

"Pikachu, it's not so bad. Just get in."

The Pokemon shook his head vigorously. He knew if he went in there, he'd never come out. "Pika! Pika!"

Ash grunted, finally losing it. "Damn it, Pikachu! Get in the freaking Pokeball!"

Pikachu frowned, shaking his head once again. "Pikapika chu!"

It was then when Ash grabbed Pikachu in his hands and stared him down face to face.

"You know what, you little back-stabbing, girlfriend stealing rodent? You think you can have May, but she's WAY too much for you to handle. So, get in the Pokeball NOW!"

"Pika chu!"

Fumes were about to burst from Ash's ears at any moment. "That's what normal Pokemon DO!" he exclaimed, dropping the mouse to the floor as he exploded in front of him. "They get inside their Pokeballs! They don't steal their trainers' GIRLFRIENDS!" He held the Pokeball up once again, aiming it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, RETURN!"

The Pokemon dodged the red beam, panic taking over him. Ash tugged at his hair. "Pikachu, this isn't funny! Get in the pokeball!"

He chased him around the room, as they played this game. Though, Ash had grabbed Pikachu, holding him roughly.

"I never thought that a girl could come between us, Pikachu," he spoke. "And I never knew that you could be such a traitor! How could you, Pikachu?"

The Pokemon sighed, knowing that this evil plan of May's had to backfire sooner or later.

"Pika, Pikapi. Pikapika chu. Pi."

"Huh?" Ash stated as the Pokemon began to explain. He placed Pikachu down and looked at him intently. "What do you mean May is trying to play me for the fool I am?" He frowned as he spoke those words.

Pikachu then poured every detail to Ash, about how he had been May's hostage, and that the girl knew about their "little prank" and how she had used him to get back at Ash. The Pokemon used extreme hand gestures and acted out various scenes to allow his trainer to fully understand the predicament.

Ash was in complete shock at learning of this bit of news. "So...you and May...aren't going out?"

Pikachu nodded.

Ash began to smile, but it quickly faded when the actual reality hit him. "Wait a minute, May planned all this? To get back at me?"

Another nod.

"And she used you?"

"Pi."

Ash took in a deep breath. "She's more wicked than I thought..." He pondered for a moment. "She found out about the prank. Damn it! She was totally messing with me! And I actually BELIEVED that you two were together!"

Ash placed a hand on his forehead as he sat on the floor. "Well, Pikachu, I guess I got what was coming to me. This is what I get when I listen to Brock and plan this stupid prank. What goes around comes around."

Ash took Pikachu in his arms gently and embraced him, petting the top of his head. "Sorry, Pikachu. I didn't know you were May's prisoner. I should have known that this was too crazy to be true."

Pikachu smiled softly as Ash stroked his fur, exalted that this was all finally over.

"But...I can't let her get away with it."

Pikachu stared up at Ash wide eyed, nervousness filling inside him.

Ash smirked. "The princess thinks she's won. But, it's not over until I say it is..." Ash looked down at Pikachu, and his smile was ear to ear. The Pokemon gulped.

"Don't worry," Ash assured him, "I won't make you play dirty again. It looks like you've had enough." He paused. "But, you see, I'm not going to crawl back to May and play her little game. Like Brock had once told me concerning girls...You've got to make THEM come to YOU."

Ash chuckled as new ideas burst into his mind, and Pikachu knew that this was not going to turn out pretty.

Ash was going to do it again:

He was going to mess with girls.

The poor, poor fool.

* * *

Let's begin this chapter teenaged soap-opera style!

Previously on "The Prank"...

Nurse Joy suspects that Brock is a drug dealer and May is a prostitute (LOL)

May continues to tantalize Ash

Pikachu catches May cheating on him as she makes out with her ex, Ash, for dear life :)

Ash tries to force Pikachu back in his Pokeball.

Pikachu confesses to Ash about May's evil revenge.

Ash decides to plan some extra pay-back of his own.

**ASH'S GOODBYE**

It was time for his once weekly check-in with his mom.

Ash could never avoid it. If he forgot to call her one week, the next she'd be overly worried and have lectures prepared for him. He wouldn't DARE forget to call her.

He stared at the videophone at the Pokemon center, taking in a deep breath before he called. It had rung several times before his smiling mother picked up. He saw her face appear on the screen.

"Hello!" she answered.

"Uh, hey Mom. It's me."

Mrs. Ketchum giggled happily at the sound of her son's voice. "Ash!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "My little boy! Oh, how are you?"

Ash blushed at his mother's enthusiasm. "Uh, great," he replied.

"How is everyone?"

Ash thought for a moment, not sure how to answer her. "Um...Brock, Pikachu, and Max are fine...and May-"

"Oh, yes, you're little girlfriend! How is she?"

He chuckled nervously. "She's fine..."

Mrs. Ketchum gave her son a stern look. "You better not be having sex with her."

Ash's face turned red as he was quick to defend himself. "We're not!"

Delia was persistent. "I am serious, Ash Ketchum. Sex isn't just a casual thing. You better still be a virgin by the time you're married, Mister! I WILL check."

Ash's expression was blank. "You...you can DO that...?"

"I worry about you, Ash!" his mother continued. "I don't want you to do anything stupid!"

"Mom, I won't-"

"Because you'll think it'll be all innocent, like going out for pie. But next thing you know, you're having sex behind the swing set at the park, and then she'll get knocked up and her parents will disown her and she'll be a single mother because you will leave her for your Pokemon journey and maybe send a child support check here and there, but NEVER be there for your son!"

Mrs. Ketchum had to stop to catch her breath.

Ash stared at her towards the screen, wide eyed. "I...I was an...accident?"

"Oh, no, honey!" she shot back quickly, chuckling nervously. "I...I was just giving an example, that's all." Then, seriousness took over her face once more. "Just remember, NO SEX!"

"Um...Okay-"

"BUT, if you choose to have sex, always remember to use a condom EVERY time. And if May gets pregnant, you know that I'll always be here for you. But, don't expect to mooch off me and leave your kid with me while you continue to get into trouble! Oh, and another thing-"

Ash finally exploded. "MOM! WE'RE NOT HAVING SEX! We're not GOING to have sex! May has BANNED us from having SEX! There is NO sex whatsoever!"

He had caught the attention of every person at the Pokemon Center. Ash blushed at the awkward stares.

"Alright, honey," she spoke after an odd moment of silence between them. "I trust you. I just want you to be careful."

He still couldn't BELIEVE he was having this conversation with his mother. "Okay, Mom." He was rather in a hurry to hang up.

"Alright, sweetie," Delia told her son with a quirky smile. "Take care of yourself! Goodbye!"

Ash sighed and allowed his lips to form into a smile. "Bye, Mom."

It felt like Heaven when he finally hung up.

Ash took a deep breath in as he stood. "Glad that's over," he mumbled to himself. Then, a small grin began to appear on his face. Yes, how could he forget? It was time to find May and put his plan into motion.

But, of course, just had to check in with Mom first...

May, Brock, Max, and Pikachu were each lying on a separate bed, each keeping to themselves.

Pikachu napped and Max slept, as Brock's interest was aimed towards a book. And May...? She stared up towards the ceiling (er...more like bottom of the top bunk). She was lost in unorganized thoughts, as she closed her eyes and took in a heavy breath. She placed the tips of her fingers on her lips as she recalled what had happened the night before.

That was NO ordinary kiss. Yet, a very advanced make-out session, if she did say so herself. Of course, going over 24 hours without kissing could really do that to a person. She smiled at the memory...feeling a little awkward. However, things were still haywire between her and Ash.

She considered ending this scheme of hers...but then realized she didn't know HOW. She and Misty never talked about THAT. May inwardly panicked at the sudden realization.

How long would she have to pretend to be with Pikachu?

On the other hand, the girl had no idea that Ash was already informed of her evil scheme against him, ratted out by none other than the bait himself: Pikachu. This was beginning to get really twisted.

May finally decided that she had tortured and humiliated Ash enough. She stood from the bed, stretched and began to leave the room. Brock noticed the younger girl and looked at her strangely.

"Where are YOU going?" he asked inquisitively.

"I'm going to find Ash, DUH," she answered.

Brock frowned. "Why? So you can crush his heart some more?"

May rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Yeah, that's really mature."

May held herself back from tackling him. She ignored Brock and stepped out of the room. The sound of the door opening woke Pikachu up, and he looked to see that May was missing. The Pokemon gulped, knowing that if she found Ash, things would be ugly. Pikachu snuck out and began to follow May.

May went to find Ash and Ash had gone to find May...so the two ended up bumping into each other. May slammed into Ash and the two had fallen backwards. Pikachu caught up with May, seeing her and his trainer both on the floor and pulling themselves up.

"Ash!" May exclaimed. "Just the person I was looking for!"

"I was looking for you, too."

"Ash, I really need to tell you something. I-"

Ash interrupted her as he placed a single finger on her lips. He was now beginning his dramatic performance. "May, don't speak. I just can't bear it."

Pikachu shook his head with disappointment, knowing where this was going.

Ash took a deep breath in as he tried to show as much fake sadness as he could. "May, I just wanted to say that I love you, and I'll always love you."

May's eyes glistened. "Oh, Ash!" I love you, too-"

"SHHHH!" he hushed her over dramatically, now placing his entire hand over her mouth. "You don't need to explain yourself, May! I know that you and Pikachu are in love! I know that's it's over between us!"

She pulled his hand away from her. "It's not-"

He grabbed her hands and held them in his, gazing at her with teary eyes. Even Pikachu had to admit that his trainer was pretty good at this.

"May, I understand," he continued. "I know you both didn't do this on purpose and to hurt me. I know that I can't stand in the way of true love." He paused for a second, sniffling. "I can't be in the way of you two being together. May, you were my reason for living, you were my dream. You were my angel, my love, my make-out partner! You were my everything!"

Pikachu was taken aback. Yeah...a little TOO dramatic and hopelessly romantic for Ash. There's no way that May would fall for this.

The naive teenaged girl burst into tears. "Oh Ash!"

Pikachu sighed. She fell for it.

May reached out to hug him, but Ash stepped away. "May, don't feel sorry for me," he told her. "I just...I just can't stay here and watch this anymore. My heart belongs with you, May. I gave it to you, and you took it and smashed it and stabbed it over and over and over again, with your love for Pikachu!"

She was about to speak, but Ash covered her mouth once more.

"You don't have to say a word!" he told her. "I already know. I know that I can't do this anymore. May, this is it. We have to say goodbye."

She pulled his hand off her face. "What do you mean?"

Ash looked down, his hat covering his eyes. "May, I quit. I'm going back home. My dream to become a Pokemon master is gone: faded away into the oblivion."

May gasped at the sound of his words. "Ash! No! You can't do that!"

He finally looked up at her...trying his hardest to hold back a grin as his false expression of pure (NOT) sadness remained on his face. "This is goodbye, May..." He looked down at Pikachu...and winked. "...Pikachu."

Before May could put another word in, Ash buried his face into the palms of his hands. "I'm sorry!" he sobbed, and then began running the opposite direction. "I'm sorry it had to end this way!"

May wanted to run after him, but she couldn't. She was frozen in place. She stared after Ash in complete shock.

"What have I done...?" she spoke to herself, looking down at Pikachu. "I've totally destroyed Ash!" Then May was the one to cover her face and ran back to her room, leaving Pikachu by himself.

The Pokemon stood there, dumbfounded.

Where humans really THAT stupid and vengeful?

Pikachu pondered about this for a moment. He had let Ash and Brock use him against May, as the girl herself took him captive to get even with Ash. Now, he was witnessing his trainer go for it once again. Then, once May finds out...she'll want to get back at him...and then Ash will...and then she...and Ash...

He realized it was a never-ending cycle.

Finally, it hit him. And, it was pure genius.

The Pokemon grinned as he thought cleverly to himself. No doubt about it, Ash and May were meant for each other. They made the perfect, quarreling, cruel, psychotic pair. Maybe it was time for him to play his own prank on the couple.

Perhaps it was about time that Pikachu get some of his own pay-back as well.

* * *

**CAPS AND HAIRPEICES**

Ash lied on the bed, chuckling to himself.

Pikachu was beside the laughing fool, lying next o him. Brock was opposite from him, looking at the trainer oddly.

"You got over her really fast."

Ash continued to laugh as Brock spoke.

"And...it looks like you and Pikachu are...okay?"

Ash didn't say a word, but laughed away.

Brock sighed. The seventeen year old Pokemon trainer was acting peculiarly odd. One moment he was sulking over May and the next he was laughing and grinning like nothing had happened.

"I think he's finally lost his mind," Max finally spoke, nodding towards Ash's direction. "My sister can really do that to you."

Brock agreed. "Girls have a way of messing with your sanity." He stared at Ash. "Proof positive."

Pikachu however, continued to remain still, grinning to himself. Yup...May would be in here any second now...

"WHO TOOK MY BANDANA?"

The door had burst opened. Pikachu's grin widened.

There stood May, in a skirt and tanktop, without the hairpiece on her head. Her blue eyes gleamed with rage.

She glared at Ash and pointed to him. "YOU have it!"

The boy shot up immediately. "What the heck are you talking about? What would I do with YOUR headband? I'm LEAVING remember?"

Grunting, she went up to him and swiftly pulled off his hat atop his head. He was quick to reach for it, but not quick enough.

"Hey! My hat!"

"You're not getting it back until you hand over the bandana!"

"I don't have your STUPID bandana!"

"Well, then I guess I don't have your HAT!"

Pikachu smirked. This was priceless. Now it was on to part two.

The Pokemon instantly stood, and exposed what he had been hiding underneath him. Nothing other than May's bandana.

Of course, she was too busy screaming at Ash to even notice.

He held the cloth with his mouth, and then quickly made a dash, jumping to pry Ash's hat from May's clutches. Ash and May both noticed instantly, as they watched Pikachu head for the door...with May's bandana dangling from his mouth and Ash's hat atop his head.

The both gasped. "PIKACHU!" they yelled in unison, abruptly chasing after the yellow Pokemon.

Brock and Max could only stare after them, speechless.

Well, they had chased Pikachu out of the Pokemon center, downs the streets, and were now on the sands of the familiar beach, where all this had began.

However, the Pokemon had seemed to disappear, and there was no trace of him. Ash and May stopped by the beginning of the waters, and saw two familiar objects placed there.

The hat and hairpiece.

How strange. What was Pikachu up to?

They took their belongings, at a rather slow pace, and then realized that the beach was barely populated. They were almost alone.

Smart thinking, Pikachu.

The moment was awkward, as Ash and May just stood there, avoiding eye contact from one another. They didn't know what to do, what to say.

Finally, Ash placed the cap upon his head, and May followed his actions as she tied the bandana onto her head. She looked at him for a moment, and their eyes met. And then it hit them like a ton of bricks: Pikachu wanted to get them alone.

Just whose side was that Pokemon on anyway? The couple could only wonder.

May cleared her throat. "When are you leaving?" she asked, turning her back to him.

"I don't know," he replied. "When are you going to fess up about you and Pikachu?"

She turned around instantly with wide eyes and bright red cheeks. "What are you talking about?" she spoke with a surprised tone to her voice.

"You know what I'm talking about," he told her.

She scowled towards him. "If you already know, then I don't have to tell you." She gave him her worst look. "When are you going to fess up about you and Brock AND Pikachu?"

Ash replied with her same answer. "If you already know, then I don't have to tell you."

Mat blew up at him.

"I just can't BELIEVE YOU, Ash!" she stormed, using fierce hand gestures. "You think I am a complete idiot! I've known about your STUPID prank! You tried to hurt ME, so I used Pikachu to hurt YOU!"

"I wasn't trying to HURT you!" he yelled back at her. "I was just trying-"

"Trying to what?" she cut him off. "Trying to make a fool out of me? Hurt my feelings? Let me get DRUNK and plan on never telling me about it?"

"I didn't plan on you getting drunk!" Ash shot back. "You did that by yourself!"

The girl exploded. "UGGGH! MISTY WAS RIGHT! BOYS ARE IDIOTS!"

Ash growled. "BROCK WAS RIGHT! GIRLS ARE EVIL!"

"So you saying all that CRAP about leaving earlier was just to get back at me AGAIN?" screamed May, stomping her foot.

"Well, maybe if you didn't take Pikachu HOSTAGE and forced him to stab me in the back, I wouldn't have done that!"

She fumed. "You see what you're doing? You're trying to blame this all on ME! Why would you even do this to me, Ash? First the prank, and then you OBVIOUSLY lied about leaving, so now what? What are you going to do to me next?"

Ash sighed, trying to calm himself down. "May, I did this...to get some control."

She gave him a weird look. "What do you mean 'control'?"

"I feel like I'm your robot or something, May!" he went on. "I listen to every word you say and follow your every order. The way Brock made it sound, I thought it would be a fun way to loosen you up a little."

May expression softened a little as she heard him speak. "Well, sorry," she slightly apologized, a hint of teenaged attitude lurking in her voice. "You're my first boyfriend. I'm not experienced with this type of stuff." She looked down at the sands, moving the grains around with her foot. "You know...you could have talked to me about it."

He nearly fell over as she said that.

"I guess you're...right," Ash replied, blushing and chuckling as he placed a sheepish hand behind his head.

May finally looked up at him and smiled softly. "But...maybe using your best friend to get back at you probably wasn't so kind either."

Ash rolled his eyes. "You think?"

"But YOU pretending to quit your journey and leave was downright MEAN."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, and so was dumping me to go out with Pikachu."

She couldn't help but laugh.

May looked down at the ground, shyly. Ash smiled as he stared at her timidness, obviously waiting for him to make a move. She looked up at him slightly, clutching her hands behind her back.

Ash extended out his arms and gave her a wink. "Come here."

May allowed her lips to smile broadly as she took his offer and came into his arms. Ash pulled her against him into a tight hug, and they remained in that position.

"I'm sorry," May said first, her voice partially muffled.

"I'm sorry, too."

May sighed, feeling his breath hit her neck. "I promise I won't be so...demanding."

Ash chuckled. "And I promise no more pranks."

May pulled away from him, and then pressed her nose against his.

"Hey...May?"

She blinked. "Yeah?"

"Do you think my hair is insane?"

She smiled. "A little." She took off his hat and ran her fingers through the black forest. "But I like it."

"Am I too short?"

"Kind of...But I don't mind."

"And my smile...is it crooked?"

She giggled. "It's cute."

"And...my eyes?

May gazed at him as his voice softened. "Your...eyes?"

"Yeah." He placed his hand at the small of her back, pulling her closer. "Are they...boring?"

She looked deeply into the warm, brown pools on his face, and could feel her cheeks begin to burn red. "They're...perfect."

He smiled at her. "Better than my wrists?"

An odd look appeared on her face. "I...guess so..."

She trailed off as Ash continued. "I love you, May."

More blushing. "I love you, too."

Without warning, he brushed his lips against hers, and kissed her mouth softly. Soon after, she pulled herself away from him, her cheeks crimson and hotter than the sun. May took his hand in hers.

"Oh gosh, I'm SO glad that I don't have to pretend I'm dating Pikachu anymore!"

Ash chuckled as the excited younger girl began to pull him away.

* * *

**THE PERFECT ENDING**

And...things were back to normal.

Ash and May: all lovey dovey.

Driving Brock crazy.

The group had decided to start heading off again to continue their "journey." And as they gathered their stuff in their room at the Pokemon center, the young couple were all over each other: hugging, kissing, playing "nosies." Yup...the same old routine.

Brock was disgusted at the sight of the two. "I think I liked it better when May was going out with Pikachu," the breeder spoke aloud. Max couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah. Me, too."

"We had a nice PG rated atmosphere going on," Brock continued. "Instead of all this R rated stuff."

May was quick to respond. "What are you talking about R RATED?" she fumed. "We're not DOING ANYTHING, YOU SICKO!"

With a chuckle, Ash took hold of his girlfriend's arm. "Relax, May."

She turned and stared at her boyfriend, forcing a smile. Pikachu was on his shoulder, seeming rather pleased. May figured that the Pokemon was happy that this prank game was finally over...or so she thought.

"Pikachu," she began, petting the top of his head, "I guess we have you to thank. If it wasn't for you playing your own little 'prank' and getting me and Ash alone, we'd still be at it."

Pikachu smiled. "Pika!"

"I'm just glad that we can at last get going now," Ash stated, zipping his backpack and placing it on his shoulders. The others had finished as well. Ash then took May's hand and the group left the room.

Pikachu couldn't stop smiling. Soon...very soon... Oh, he couldn't wait.

The began to walk towards the exit of the Pokemon center, assuming that nothing could possibly happen to them.

"STOP! IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!"

Ash, May, Brock, and Max froze in their spots. They turned around slowly at the familiar female voice and saw that it was none other than Officer Jenny, and next to her was an upset Nurse Joy.

This could not be good.

Instantly, Pikachu hopped off his trainer's shoulder and went straight for the Pokemon Nurse. Max took a few steps back, leaving Ash, May, and Brock before the harsh policewoman.

"There!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, pointing at the three. "There they are, Officer Jenny! There's the drug dealer!" She indicated Brock.

"And the hooker!"

She pointed at May.

"And the boy that picked up the hooker!"

She pointed out Ash.

The three immediately panicked.

"I'm NOT a HOOKER!" May exclaimed instantaneously. "I'm still a VIRGIN!"

Ash chuckled nervously as dread began to fill his entire body. "I didn't pick her up...She's my girlfriend!"

"I swear, I am NOT a drug dealer!" Brock promised.

Officer Jenny approached the three and began to handcuff them, one by one. "Tell that to the judge."

Max gazed at the trio with astonishment as Nurse Joy checked up on the boy.

"Are you alright?" she asked him worriedly. "Did anything happen to you?"

He stared at the nurse blankly. "Uh...no." He looked down at Pikachu and saw the Pokemon grinning broadly as he watched the three get arrested.

Ash, May, and Brock were DEFINITELY NOT happy about the circumstance. Suddenly, another male officer approached them, assisting the policewoman.

"We have here a drug dealer, a prostitute, and a boy that had received service from the prostitute," she explained to the other officer. "I also think that the drug dealer may also be the girl's pimp."

The threesome couldn't believe what their ears were hearing.

"This is INSANE!" May exclaimed. "What the heck is WRONG with you people?"

"I didn't pick her up!" repeated Ash.

"And I am NOT a pimp!"

The male officer shook his head as the police struggled with the trio. "This is some messed up shit."

Officer Jenny sighed. "Tell me about it."

"Wait!" May called out before the officers could lead them out the building. "Max and Pikachu! They'll get us out of this!" May cleared her throat. "Max! Tell them I'm not a prostitute! Tell them they're making a mistake!"

Max could only stare at them blankly and shrugged. "You think you know a person..."

May grunted loudly. "YOU STUPID BRAT!"

However, there was still hope. Ash gazed at Pikachu with wide, desperate eyes. The two met eye contact. "Pikachu, buddy! Please! You know this isn't true! Come on, Pikachu! We're counting on you!"

The Pokemon smiled warmly towards his trainer...and then jumped into Nurse Joy's arms and held onto her for dear life. "Pika Pika!"

Ash scowled. "PIKACHU! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING RAT!"

Officer Jenny frowned as she and the policeman guided the three out of the Pokemon center. "You all have the right to remain SILENT! THANK YOU!"

And then the screaming and yelling began to fade away as Ash, May, and Brock were dragged out of the Pokemon center.

Nurse Joy gasped with relief when they had left.

"Goodness!" she exclaimed, holding onto Pikachu. "I have never been so anxious in my life." She looked down at the Pokemon and hugged it close to her. "Thank you, Pikachu, for helping me prove my suspicions true. I mean, when you showed me that girl and that boy yelling at each other on the beach, I was certain that she was demanding money from him."

"Pika!" the Pokemon slightly chuckled.

Max was at a loss for words. "So...what...happens now?"

Pikachu grinned deviously. Obviously, the three wouldn't be in jail for long. But, maybe being there for a few hours would help them learn their lesson. Just enough time for Ash to call his mom and explain to her WHY he was in jail and needed to be bailed out. Oh, this was priceless. And May telling her parents how their perfect little sweet daughter was arrested for prostitution...and Brock revealing to his father about the charges for drug dealing and selling women that were placed upon him.

Of course, the charges would be dropped by the end of the day, the truth would be revealed, and they would finally be able to get going. Though, a little fun on Pikachu's behalf wouldn't hurt...not much, anyway.

After all, they had it coming.

Pikachu had learned to never mess with girls.

And Ash, May, and Brock had learned to NEVER mess with Pokemon.


	3. Naughty, Naughty

**_Naughty, Naughty_**

SUMMARY: ADVANCESHIPPING. Ash and May are the perfect happy couple. However, good old Brock makes false assumptions when he hears a conversation between the couple and comes to the wrongful conclusion that may is...pregnant!

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Come on, May...I promise you'll like it."

"...I don't know, Ash..."

"Please?" he asked the young girl politely, as she laid gently spread among the grasses, the moonlight hitting her timid face.

May looked up at her boyfriend, as her blue eyes glistened, noticing the soft smile on his lips. Ash lightly hovered above her, his hands placed on the ground, by each side of her waist. As May continued to gaze towards him, she could see the look of longing grow stronger in his eyes.

The fifteen year old sighed, as she allowed a small smile to take over her expression. "Okay..." she at last gave consent. "Just don't..."

Ash nodded as a confident look of victory came over his face. "Don't worry, May," he promised. "I won't try anything sneaky."

The girl smirked as she felt her boyfriend lean his body down closer to hers. "Because if you do," she continued for him, slightly raising hee knee, "you'll get it right in the face."

"I promise," he swore to her, his voice softening.

May barely nodded, as she kept herself still to allow Ash to accomplish what he told her he was going to do.

It was then when Ash reached for the zipper of her vest, and began to slowly unzip it. As the zipper went down, May shivered as her bare flesh was exposed, the area new to the cold atmospheric air.

She was taking in deep breaths and exhaling broadly. Ash witnessed as her stomach rhythmically expanded and narrowed, and she felt extremely tense when he went to touch her. He stroked her cheek with his hand.

"May, relax," he calmed her. Still breathing heavily and through her mouth, she nodded.

Ash then unclasped her bra, where the two cups met, to reveal the tender, delicate area between her breasts. May bit her lower lip as Ash's lips neared her mouth, and he kissed her softly.

He didn't linger there for long, for several seconds later his mouth left hers, and she took quick, sharp breaths as he began to travel down. May extended out her neck to him, clutching at the grasses she laid on, pulling some out from their roots. She gasped when she felt his moist lips slide down the open, bare area between her breasts, as she pressed the small of her back down to the ground. He continued to venture down, slower, and stopped at her belly-button.

Slight nervousness filled within her chest as she wondered how low he was going to go. However, she trusted him and knew that he would not continue his journey down her body. May couldn't help but let out a soft, muffled moan as she felt him gently place his hands at her small, curvy waist, and begin to kiss this area of her stomach. She held her breath when he paused for a moment.

And that was when he blew on her stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

May quickly jumped up, kicking a hysterical Ash off of her. Quickly, she buckled the clasp and zipped her vest, then glared towards him angrily. "YOU JERK!"

The seventeen year old Pokemon trainer was still laughing madly, clutching at his stomach.

May grunted towards her joke-loving boyfriend. "You pretend like you're being all ROMANTIC but you were really planning on doing that all along!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away from him. "I can't believe you! You KNOW how ticklish I am!"

Ash had finally managed to calm himself down as he scooted closer to May.

"Don't be so sour," he told her with a smirk, now wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer to him. "And, besides," he gave her a playful wink, "I know you secretly liked it."

May tried to hide her smile. "Yeah...maybe when I was like two." She leaned her head against his shoulder, cuddling against him. A breeze blew, and May shivered from the sudden cold. Ash pulled her closer against him, trying to warm her a bit more.

As they looked up at the stars, he spoke after a moment of silence. "Maybe we should go back. Everyone might wonder where we are if they wake up."

May smiled. "It's the middle of the night. I doubt it."

Ash looked down at the younger girl and let a medium grin form on his lips. "So, what do you plan on the two of us doing by ourselves?"

"This," she shot back almost instantly, placing the palms of her hands on his cheeks as her mouth met his for a kiss. She giggled lightly when she felt Ash grab hold of the sides of her waist, and bring her down. They both lay on the grasses together, as May slid her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly. After a short while, the two finally separated, lying next to one another.

"Ash..." May spoke as she gazed upon the dark sky.

"...Yeah?"

She sighed dreamily, allowing her eyes to close. "Thanks for respecting me," she told him, lightly yawning. "Thanks for...waiting with me. Until...we're married..."

Before Ash could retort, May had dozed off, and all he could do was lay there, the idea of him one day marrying May running through his mind. The thought was strange to him...even though it was believable...but still weird.

He looked over at the girl next to him, now fast asleep. He smiled at first, but then a look of realization appeared on his face.

"Damn it," he swore under his breath. "I have to carry her back."

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

The mark on her neck was obviously apparent.

Powder wouldn't cover it. Nope, not even concealer. Foundation? No.

Absolutely nothing.

May held the mirror in her hand, tampering with make-up. She stared at her reflection, eyeing a particular spot on her flesh...on her neck.

She was glaring at her hickey.

"Damn it," she swore under her breath, as she rubbed more concealer on the mark. However, there was no change. It stuck out, right at the center of her neck. A nice, round, brown tramp stamp.

Oh, Ash was SO going to get it.

How awkward it was that she was doing all this right in the middle of the forest. In broad daylight. While Brock was making breakfast.

What in the world was she supposed to do now? Surely she couldn't just make an appearance in front of everyone like this. For goodness sake, she had a HICKEY. A hickey caused from a certain hormonal boy that didn't know how to keep his lips off of her.

May then fished through her back-pack, searching for something that would hopefully aide her in this...predicament. At last, she found SOMETHING that would work (sort of). The girl sighed as she held up the piece of clothing before her.

"This will have to do, I guess," she mused.

It wasn't long before she joined the rest of the guys, as the aroma of Brock's cooking hit her nostrils. When the Coordinator made her appearance, she pulled a chair by Ash and sat down beside him.

He looked up at her and smiled...She returned by scowling.

Ash blinked, unaware of his girlfriend's sour behavior...and then noticed what she was wearing. "Hey May...isn't it kind of warm for a turtle-neck...?"

Everyone but May ignored his comment, and to explain to him her reasoning for wearing the attire, she slightly pulled the turtle-neck down. The brown mark caught Ash's attention immediately.

When Brock approached her with a plate of food, she instantly pulled the turtle-neck back up, and forced a cheerful face. "Thanks Brock!"

"No Problem." Brock shifted his attention to Ash, who had an odd look on his face and was blushing as he stared at May.

"What's up with you?" he asked the teenaged boy. Brock smirked as he began to walk away. "Visually sucking on May's beauty. HAHA." Ash avoided his friend's statement as he sipped from his drink.

May scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He's sucking on something, alright."

Ash choked on the liquid, as May's pondering little brother, Max, stared curiously towards his sister. "What do you mean-"

Ash cleared his throat in an over-exaggerated manner. "Hey May, wanna go for a walk?"

She raised an eyebrow towards him. "A walk?" she repeated. "But I didn't even get to eat-"

"Awesome! Let's go!" he exclaimed, taking her hand in his as he pulled her from the table. The boy abruptly dragged her away, leaving a rather baffled Max behind. He adjusted his glasses, as he watched his sister and her boyfriend sneak off.

Brock came to the table right off the couple had run off, and noticed that they weren't present. He rubbed his chin slightly, finding it odd that Ash and May would leave full plates of food unfinished.

"Hey Max, where'd Ash and May go?" he inquired of the young boy.

Max shrugged. "They went for a walk or something."

"Hmm..." Brock pondered further. He was Ash's age once. Usually boys didn't take their girlfriends for "walks" with innocent intentions. "I think I should go find them."

Ash took her behind the tent, making sure that no one was watching.

However, after Ash had finished his visual search party, Brock suddenly appeared, and quickly hid himself, so that the two wouldn't see him. He could still listen in on what they were saying, though, and wanted to know what they needed to speak about that was so "private."

Ash took hold of May's turtle-neck and rolled it down to reveal the infamous mark. It seemed to stick out more this time, as if it had a sign on that read "LOOK WHAT ASH DID."

He stared at...it...for a moment, then looked at May. They met eye contact, and finally he spoke.

"Did I do that?"

Brock raised an eyebrow when he finally heard Ash speak. What did the boy mean by that?

May, on the other hand, allowed her mouth to open as she involuntarily let her hand smack her cheek. No way was even Ash STUPID enough to say something like that. Then again...this WAS Ash she was dealing it.

She frowned at him, making it quite apparent that his statement angered her so much.

"OF COURSE YOU DID YOU IDIOT!"

After May's outburst, Brock could hear a rather loud slap. He nodded accordingly. Whatever Ash did, he must have deserved it.

"Who ELSE would have done it?" the girl demanded.

Brock was beginning to get nervous. 'Done what...?'

She went on. "You're the only one I've been with!"

'OH MY GOSH.' Brock gasped, placing a hand over his mouth. 'I must be hearing this wrong.'

A low sigh could be heard from Ash. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do it."

Was that even a real apology? Brock was beginning to get apprehensive.

"Sorry's not good enough!" May went on. "YOU did this to me, and YOU are going to help me figure out what to do with it!"

The breeder's heart was accelerating as he heard this conversation. There was no doubt about it now. Ash knocked May up.

Again, another apology from Ash. "It was an accident! I didn't know!"

"Yes you did know! You should have been more careful!"

'Condoms,' Brock thought. 'We should have carried condoms.'

An exaggerated grunt from May. "Whatever, you did what you did. And I can't lie and say that I didn't like it."

Brock nearly fainted. 'I never knew May was such a naughty girl.'

After an awkward moment of silence, she continued. "So, how do I hide it? I mean, I'm doing okay for now, but I don't want anyone to find out."

'It's going to get kind of hard to hide that', Brock mused internally.

"Have you tried getting rid of it?" came from Ash's mouth.

Brock gasped over-dramatically, grasping his mouth with both hands. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Ash even say that about his unborn child?

Though, May answered her 'lover.' "Yeah, but nothing worked."

The gym leader was about to pull out his own hair. 'MURDERERS!'

"Well, I guess you could deal with it for now," added Ash.

May was not pleased. "What do you mean ME? This is all YOUR fault!"

"Well, YOU let me!"

Brock was fuming towards Ash at the moment. The little weasel. When I get my hands on his neck, I'll...

"We just have to make sure that no one sees it," May spoke. "Especially Brock. 'Cause he'll freak."

No kidding.

"Besides..." May then said. "I guess it's not so bad..."

Then, to Brock's dismay, he heard giggling and strange...kissy noises. This was not good.

He heard May purr, "...Do you wanna make another one?"

'OH MY-' He didn't even allow himself to finish his thought as he ran off, experiencing probably the most traumatic moment of his life. The young man sprinted for his life, at last halting at a tree, and lingering there, out of breath.

The conversation between Ash and may repeated itself over and over and over again in his mind. He couldn't believe it. He never knew May was that kind of girl. He wouldn't even think that Ash had it in him. How had this happened? WHEN had this happened? Were they THAT sneaky?

And...how could those two be just so CASUAL about abortion? Were they out of their minds? Brock nearly had a heart attack as the multitudes of ideas flooded his brain, giving him a massive headache.

Though, back with Ash and May, the innocent hickey remained on her neck...and Ash was now creating a twin for her. After the make-out fest, May pulled out her mirror once again.

The new mark on her neck was obviously apparent.

Oooh, Ash was a bad, bad boy. Of course...not as bad as BROCK thought at the moment.

The breeder was now walking back, his thoughts consuming his mind.

'Hmm...maybe I can be the baby's godfather...'

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

'No...this can't be...'

'I mean...they're only kids...and May isn't even legal.'

'Statutory rape. Oh, Ash is sooo busted.'

Brock was walking in circles, his mind taking over as thoughts poured into his head. He held his hands behind his back as he continued this motion, mentally pondering on the bizarre subject.

'They don't know what they're doing. They are so irresponsible.'

'I thought they were more mature than this. How could Ash let her get pregnant? Hadn't his mother taught him anything?'

'So, what now? We're going to be having some knocked up, moody, bloated fifteen-year-old following us around now? Then, a little baby with us too? And, how can they keep this a SECRET and act so calm about it?'

Brock erupted, stomping his foot on the ground. "UGHH! I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Brock?"

The breeder jumped with panic when he heard two voices simultaneously call him name. He spun around immediately, and then saw the faces of the young...parents.

"Uh, Ash! May!" he greeted, almost frantically. The two were staring at him rather oddly. Their friend was acting quite peculiar.

Brock gawked towards them, mouth agape. His eyes were fixated on May's stomach, as the idea that she carried life in there overwhelmed him.

He spoke again, this time approaching the couple and shaking their hands. Ash and May shot each other an odd glance, as Brock then embraced them in a hug.

"Guys!" he exclaimed, squeezing them tighter. "You know that I'll ALWAYS be there for you! ALWAYS!" He was almost hysterical.

"Brock..." May choked out, due to lack of air. "I...can't...breathe..."

Without a moment's hesitation, he released both of them, and then was all over May.

"Oh my gosh!" he proclaimed, taking her hands in his. "I'm SO sorry, May!" He began to check her for damage. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital for an ultrasound?"

She pulled away from him, giving him her worst look yet. "I'm fine!" May answered, quite aggravated. "But maybe I should be asking you the same question."

And, it was then -from out of nowhere- when Brock went on his knees, and was eye-level with May's stomach.

"Isn't this just beautiful, Ash?" he asked the young boy. He then placed his hands on her waist, and pressed his cheek against her stomach. "So beautiful, May. So beautiful."

Ash was completely speechless...and steam seem to be emerging from May's ears.

The girl fumed. "BROCK!"

He was petting her now, as his hands gently grazed her stomach. "Hello, hello," he spoke tenderly with a babyish tone to his voice, continuing to stroke her tummy. "I love you, I love you. We're going to be best friends. That's right."

"BROCK!" Ash finally broke out, grabbing the crazed breeder's shirt from the back. "Get your hands OFF my girlfriend!"

Though, it was May who finally kicked him off of her. Brock went flying back a bit, and landed on his rear-end. Ash and May could only gaze at him with bewilderment and frustration.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the young girl cursed. "Why the HECK are you TALKING to my STOMACH?"

Ash placed his arm around May possessively. "Have you completely LOST IT, Brock?"

However, Brock remained rather calm as he stood to his feet. "Guys, just remember what I said. If you EVER need anything...you know, like maybe some advice or perhaps visits to the doctor or investments to the Gerber foundation...things like that, I'll be there for you no matter what." He nodded profoundly. "Don't be afraid to tell me anything."

The two stared at him blankly. Yup, he was out of his mind.

Though, May thought up an instant excuse to escape the strange situation. "I'm going to find Max and Pikachu." She ran off immediately, and Ash was about to follow her.

"Hold it, Mister."

Ash stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to face Brock. The breeder did not seem pleased.

"Uh, yeah, Brock? What do you want?" he asked timidly, not liking the sudden change of his friend's facial expression.

Brock crossed his arms, giving Ash a knowing look. "Well, Ash...What I really want is to beat the crap out of you for being so STUPID and irresponsible!"

Ash stepped back. He didn't like where this was going.

"What are you talking about?" the Pokemon trainer demanded.

Brock huffed. "Don't play dumb with me, Ash!" he ordered. "I already know everything!"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Everything?"

"Everything." Brock paused. "I overheard you and May talking."

Ash blushed. 'Great.'

The breeder shook his head at the boy. "I'm VERY disappointed in you, Ash. You should have been more responsible."

However, the boy merely shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal."

Brock gasped, not believing the words that were coming out of Ash's mouth. "Not that big of a deal?" he repeated. "Ash! This is serious stuff! You and May need to handle this like mature adults! This is a consequence to your actions that you are going to deal with for the rest of your lives!"

It didn't seem to phase Ash, however. "It's going to go away, anyway."

Brock was startled at what was said, placing a hand over his mouth as he stepped back. "Go away?" he spoke. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, it's not going to stay there forever."

Brock stuttered. "But-but-but-"

"Listen, Brock. I've really got to go find Pikachu. He's been sleeping in a lot lately. Can we talk later?"

Brock didn't even nod, as he just stood there, in shock.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ash wandered off, now leaving Brock by himself.

"Oh my gosh..." he whispered, shaking his head sadly. "They're planning on giving the baby up for adoption!" He instantly began to panic. "I can't let them do that! I'm supposed to be the godfather! They're not taking my godchild from me!"

He rubbed his chin, trying to think fast. "Let's see..." the breeder pondered. "I need to make May's pregnancy as pleasant as possible." He lingered fro a while, allowing ideas to pop into his mind.

"Support, they're gonna need support."

"Food. Yes, a lot of good food."

"New clothes. May's going to need maternity clothes."

"A baby shower!...and perhaps a bridal shower as well. No way am I going to let Ash knock the girl up and refuse to marry her!"

"And...I've got to find some way to tell their parents..."

The more he thought about it, the more excited he became.

He grinned to himself, chuckling proudly. "Don't worry, you guys!" he spoke to nobody. "I promise that this will be the greatest pregnancy ever!"

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Ash laid his exhausted body down on one of the beds at the Pokemon center. He sighed a breath of relief and gratitude. "Finally," he mumbled. "We're out of that damn forest..."

He allowed his eyes to drift close, but that only lasted a second until he felt the extra weight of 120 pounds jump on top of him. Ash's eyelids shot back open as the female on top of him pressed her weight painfully down on his stomach, causing him to sink deeper into the bed.

"May..." the young trainer mumbled, inwardly praying that she would remove herself from him rather soon. However, the girl only giggled in response, letting her hands rest on his chest. "Isn't this great, Ash?" she asked sweetly with a smile, smoothing her cheek against his. "Now you can get your badge or whatever, and I can go swimming!"

"Swimming?" Ash repeated, with the raise of a dark eyebrow.

"Of course," May stated simply. "I got this cute new swimsuit, too!"

He didn't have a chance to respond, as May abruptly plummeted her mouth towards his, pressing his body deep into the bed as she kissed him. Ash moaned lightly as he felt her warm, sweet breath stream his face, placing his hands gently behind her neck and caressing the area.

She kissed him softly, yet deeply; her knees were pressed compactly against the sides of his waist, and her breasts tenderly rubbed his chest. The feel of her soft body against him was calming and comfortable, as Ash allowed his eyes to casually drift once again. Their lips finally parted, and May rested her head under his chin, snuggling against him.

For a moment, there was complete, tranquil silence...

Then, the door burst open.

"Guys! There's this new Godzilla movie playing and-"

Ash and May abruptly opened their eyes at the familiar youthful voice, though were too tired to stir from their comfy, tangled position. They weakly stared at May's younger brother, who had interrupted his own sentence when he had gained sight of the two together.

Max made an expected disgusted, appalled expression. "Gross!" he called out, covering his eyes. "What are you guys trying to do? Blind me?"

Ash chuckled lightly, relaxing himself once again, as May rolled her eyes. With an annoyed groan, Max climbed the top bunk above the couple, placing his backpack on the bed carelessly.

And again, the tranquility resumed.

And again, it had only lasted a moment.

Brock stormed into the room, Pikachu right beside him. The breeder opened his mouth to speak, but was mute as he gazed upon Ash and May lying in bed together, seeming as if they were about to fall asleep.

Ash and May had forced their eyelids open about halfway through Brock's verbal affection. Without moving, they gave their suspiciously peculiar friend an odd look (something they had grown accustomed to).

This was strange...usually Brock was just as disgusted and abhorred the mere thought of Ash and May being all "lovey-dovey" as Max was...But, now the strange gym leader was cooing over them, as if the sight of the two messily laying on the bed together was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Something DEFINIETLY was up.

He kept saying things like, "It's just so beautiful!" And, "Isn't it beautiful, Max?" Or, "Love is such a wonderful, beautiful thing." Apparently, the guy thought something was beautiful.

"Hey Brock," May tried to intervene politely. "Isn't there a Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny that you need to hit on or something?"

Brock immediately sighed. "Well...unfortunately, ever since that little 'incident' a couple of weeks ago...you know, when Pikachu had us arrested...yeah, apparently, every Jenny and Joy in the country is aware of...the 'incident.'"

May could only groan at the memory. "My dad almost sent me off to a nunnery."

Ash sighed. "So did my mom."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, and Ash chuckled timidly. "Kidding," he stated.

The silence lingered on, and the young couple allowed their eyes to close, as May continued to make herself more comfortable on her boyfriend. However, as the quietness remained and became more awkward and eerie, the two opened their eyes and saw Brock staring towards them dreamily.

"Don't mind me," he stated.

A low grunt was released from Ash, and May sighed as well. Brock continued to gaze at them, as if it were the most romantic sight he had ever witnessed.

They closed their eyes once more, thinking that Brock's stare would finally wear off, but a few minutes later they opened their eyes to see him still there, unchanged.

"Don't mind me," he repeated.

May at last stood and removed herself from her boyfriend as she got off the bed. Missing the warmth and excess weight on top of him, Ash reached out a lazy arm to her, but she only took his hand and kissed his fingertips.

"I'm going swimming," she stated briefly, fishing through her backpack as she at last pulled out a two-piece. She was about to leave, when she caught her reflection in the mirror. She ceased from exiting abruptly, as she stood sideways and gazed at herself.

May placed a hand on her stomach and straightened her posture. Then, she placed her opposing hand on her rear end. She nodded accordingly, a slight pout appearing on her lips.

"Aaaasshhhhh," she whined. "I think I gained weight."

The pokemon trainer turned over in bed to face her, still lying down. He opened his eyes to look at her, and then smirked at the sight. "You look good, May," was all he could answer her with.

"Come here and see," she ordered.

"I can see from here."

"No, you CAN'T see it from THERE!" she continued to press on.

Ash groaned, finally giving in and forcing himself out of bed, as Pikachu hopped on in his place. He went to his girlfriend, and looked at her reflection.

"Do you see it?" she inquired.

"See what?"

"How big my butt's getting!"

Ash grinned sheepishly as he placed a hand behind his head. "May, your...butt's fine."

Now, she placed both her hands firmly on her derriere. "Oh my gosh! Feel it! It's disgusting!"

Ash's cheeks instantly burned crimson. "May, I'm not going to feel your-"

Before he could finish, she grabbed his wrist and guided him. "Come on," she urged, "Just look."

With force, she smacked his hand against her bottom, and his heartbeat immediately accelerated as he felt her...firm roundness...against his palm.

"See?" May spoke. "Isn't it gross?"

"Um..." He was wondering when she was finally going to pull his hand away and let go.

"Well?"

"What the heck are you guys doing?"

Ash and May looked up to the sound of Max's voice, as the young boy looked down from the top bunk. An odd look appeared on his face as he witnessed the circumstance.

"Ash...why are you touching my sister's butt?"

"I'm not!" the seventeen-year-old swiftly defended himself, abruptly prying his hand free and interlocking his fingers behind his back.

May giggled as she snuggled against her boyfriend and nuzzled her cheek against his. "Ash is a naughty boy," she teased, causing him to blush immensely. She was about to kiss him, but then caught sight of her reflection once again, and left him hanging as she tended to herself.

"My stomach is getting HUGE!"

Ash and Max could only roll their eyes, yet Brock...

"Of course it is, May!" Brock called out, instantly rushing to her side.

Fire was now present in the girl's eyes. "WHAT?"

A look of apprehension came over Ash, as he knew how sensitive his girlfriend was on the "fat" subject. He cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, Brock...maybe you should stop now..."

"You tell her, Brock!" chimed in a voice from above. Max snickered to himself. "It's probably from all that food she's been eating lately."

"SHUT UP MAX!" May screamed up to her younger brother. She then fumed towards Brock, as that stupid dreamy look remained on his face.

"You are wrong, Max," the breeder added on. He gazed at May's stomach as if it were the most beautiful, priceless thing he had ever seen. "It is not food that is making her stomach bigger, but the gift...of life!"

Ash and May stared at their friend blankly for a moment.

"Is that a nice way of you trying to tell me that I'm FAT?" May shot at him angrily.

Brock shook his head. "It's not fat, May. It's just life."

Really, they had no idea what he was talking about, but May took that statement and converted it into that Brock was calling her fat.

May picked up her two-piece and threw it to the floor. "I can't wear this! I'm too FAT to wear this! Fat people like ME can't wear this kind of stuff!" She then stormed out of the room, and Ash immediately went after her.

"May, wait! Stop!"

Brock watched after them for a moment, until they had disappeared from his view. He sighed briefly. It must be hormones, he thought to himself. The poor girl is emotional because of her pregnancy. But...the baby shower will cheer her up.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

When Ash found May, she was sitting outside the front entrance of the Pokemon center, filing her nails apprehensively.

He sat down beside her, taking the girl by surprise. Yet, when she observed that it was him, she resumed to her handiwork, focusing her attention to the nail file.

"May..." Ash spoke to her, as he noticed that her cheeks were dark red with fury.

He moved a strand of hair away from her face, and she flinched from his touch. He noticed the anger begin to leave her, as she dropped the nail file and hugged her knees against her chest.

May didn't speak, and Ash took this moment to scoot closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"May..." he repeated with a smirk, nuzzling his cheek against hers. May pressed her lips together, trying to keep them from forming into a smile.

"Come on, May," he urged on. "You know Brock was just being Brock."

She finally turned her head to look at him, her blue eyes glittering.

He grinned towards her. "And you also know that you're not fat. You're perfect."

May at last allowed herself to smile towards him, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers.

"Now, I want you to go and put on that cute swimsuit of yours," he ordered her, "and I want to see you in it." He finished with a wink.

May blushed, and let her smile evolve into a grin. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his mouth compactly. She moaned into the kiss, and suddenly squealed when she felt him lift her up unexpectedly, as he stood and carried her in his arms.

"Come on, Princess," he told her with a smirk, as the two made their way back into the Pokemon center.

Ash lingered in the lobby of the Pokemon center, as he waited for May to change into her swimsuit. He leafed through a glossy magazine (of course), sitting on one of the couches, Pikachu on his lap.

May was taking so long, that he had looked through nearly every single magazine the Pokemon center had to offer. Currently, he was reading an article on good house keeping and silk curtains.

"What do you think, Pikachu?" Ash asked the yellow mouse rather sarcastically. "Do you think the red curtains or the blue ones would go better with Mom's carpets?" He couldn't help but finish with a smirk.

"I don't know, Ash. Maybe you should try them both."

"Huh...? Pikachu-" Ash stopped himself abruptly, suddenly dropping the magazine and stood to his feet. Pikachu landed messily on the floor, as Ash swiftly pivoted around, knowing that that familiar, sarcastic tone could only come from one person.

He stuttered for a moment, blinking more than necessary. "Uhhh, G-G-G-Gary!"

The brown-haired, taller boy shot Ash a cocky smirk, slightly rolling his eyes at him. "Uhhhhhh, A-A-A-A-Ash!" he mimicked.

Ash cleared his throat, fixing his posture. "Uh, Gary..." His cheeks shot bright red, grunting softly as he heard Pikachu giggle from behind. "Um...Hey! Long time no see..." He placed a nervous hand behind his head and chuckled sheepishly, stalling himself. What the heck was he supposed to say?

An amused Gary could only shake his head at the boy, grinning to himself. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" he mused. He placed his hands at his hips, noticing the strange look Ash was giving him.

"What are you doing here?" Ash finally spoke.

"Well, frankly, it's none of your business," Gary replied. "But, if you must know, I'm here with my grandfather to do research on some Pokemon."

"Whaaa? Professor Oak's here with you?" Ash responded, quite shocked at the news.

He nodded accordingly. "Of course. You're mom came along, too."

"My mom?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she knows that you're here. She was complaining earlier about how you never call her."

"Well, PLEASE don't tell her," Ash begged instantly. "That woman drives me crazy enough over the vidphone."

"That's a nice way to talk about your mother," Gary retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't care, just don't tell her I'm here!"

"Whatever, I won't."

Ash cleared his throat once again, hoping to change the awkward subject. "So..." He lingered on that word for a moment.

Before he could say anything, Gary interrupted him. "Are you waiting for someone?" he asked his long-time rival. "Or, do you just like reading housewife magazines?"

Ash's right eyebrow flinched for a moment, as he tried to control his anger. "YES," he stated firmly, "I AM waiting for someone."

"That one breeder friend of yours?"

"No," Ash replied, and then a grin of realization appeared on his lips. "Actually, I'm waiting for my GIRLFRIEND." When no response was heard from Gary, he continued. "She should be coming out in a two-piece bikini any minute now."

Gary stared blankly at him for a moment, and then burst into a series of uncontrolled laughter. Ash allowed himself to fume, as Gary obviously wasn't taking him seriously.

"Yeah right!" he exclaimed, wiping a tear from his eye. "You crack me up, Ash. YOU? Have a girlfriend? In a bikini? PRICELESS!" He chuckled once more.

"You shouldn't be so jealous, Gary," Ash spoke, controlling his anger. "It's not good for the soul."

"Jealous? Of what? Your imaginary girlfriend?"

"She's not imaginary!" he argued back, the two now slightly causing a scene. "Why am I even TALKING to you, anyway?"

"I don't know...Maybe because we're FRIENDS, sort of!"

Ash scoffed at his remark. "Friends? You didn't even come to my sweet sixteen party!"

"I wasn't invited!"

"Yes you were! My mom sent you an invitation!"

"Yeah, to some stupid surprise sleepover! I mean, isn't sweet sixteen for GIRLS, anyway?"

Uh oh...Ash was going to use it...He was going to use...Girl language.

"Are you saying that I'm a GIRL, Gary?"

"You're acting like one!"

"So you're sexist too! You know, I thought that when I gave you half of that Pokeball, we could finally put our differences behind us!"

Gary rolled his eyes. "You're not telling me that you breaking a Pokeball in half and handing it to me is supposed to be symbolic to our friendship."

Ash then swiftly reached into one of his pockets, and pulled his half out. Almost like out of nowhere. "See! I have RESPECT, unlike SOME people!"

Gary stared towards him blankly, then blinked once. "You actually carry that thing around with you?"

Ash hesitated for a moment. "Yeah...So? You don't have yours?"

"Yeah, I kept it. But I don't have it on me like it's some diamond! Jeez, you just whipped it out of your pocket just like nothing!" Then, his eyes narrowed. "It's like...you have some sort of...MAN CRUSH on me, or something!"

Ash took a step back. "MAN CRUSH?" he repeated, rather shocked that those two words came out of Gary's mouth simultaneously.

Gary nodded accordingly. "You're like a stalker! I bet you have a shrine of me, filled with pictures and pieces of my hair that I don't know about." He pointed at the pokeball in Ash's hands once more. "For crying out loud: you carry that piece of crap like it's gold!"

Ash's free hand curled into a fist, his right brow now twitching madly. He grunted irritably, glaring towards his rival and taking a minor step back.

"I DON'T HAVE A MAN CRUSH ON YOU!"

"Ash!"

The heat of the argument immediately vanished the moment the sound of a bubbly, female voice was heard.

Ash stopped himself short the second he witnessed May approaching him...and boy could that girl turn heads. She came to him sporting her new swimming attire...As she was clad in a red bikini with a revealing top and tight bottom.

Gary could only stare wide wide, baffled eyes and mouth agape as the beautiful, nearly naked girl wrapped her arms sloppily around Ash's waist, giggling and giving him short kisses on his neck.

"Gary..." Ash began, trying to conceal his pride (but failed for the most part), "This is my girlfriend, May."

She smiled at the boy and winked. "I think we've met before."

Gary blushed, and then noticed that her bikini top was beginning to slip down her left breast.

May -completely oblivious to what she was exposing- carried on the conversation cheerfully.

"Oh, Ash and I were going to go swim..." She went on.

Gary didn't pay much attention to what she was saying, as his focus remained on her ever-dropping top.

Ash began to notice his friend's...unusually peculiar interest with his girlfriend's blabber...and then looked down at her to see th reason of attraction.

The trainer abruptly reached his hand over her breast and pulled up her top, trying to chuckle off the incident as May jumped back against him in surprise.

"Hey, well, look at the time! We're gonna be late!"

May searched for clocks, but found none. "Late for what-"

"Well, Gary, it was nice to see you again. HAVE A NICE DAY!"

He urged his Pokemon also. "Come on, Pikachu!"

Ash then grabbed hold of May's hand quickly, and made a quick dash, Pikachu following from behind. Gary only stared after them blankly...also managing to take a couple of good glances at the girl's derriere as she walked away.

"Wow..." he managed to breathe. "Ash wasn't joking..." He then shook his head and smiled. "That girl is so out of his league."

"Gary?"

The boy quickly turned around at the sound of his name, and soon smiled slightly when he saw a somewhat familiar face.

"Hey...you're that breeder guy Ash hangs out with...Brock, right?"

"Hey...Ash?"

As they walked, May decided to bring up an odd subject with her boyfriend.

"Um, yeah?"

"What was up with you touching my..." She paused for a moment. "...You know."

He blushed, knowing what she was talking about.

"I wasn't touching, I was...lifting." Boy, that didn't come out right.

May giggled, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Ash, you're so cute," she teased. "And...so was that friend of yours, too."

Ash stopped dead in his tracks. "What? You mean GARY?"

May giggled once again, enjoying purposely ragging him on. "Yeah. He has really deep eyes." She further teased him by batting her eyelashes.

Ash flinched, as he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. "I'll show you deep." He then kissed her without hesitation, and she lightly placed her palms on his neck, as she melted into the kiss.

"Hmmm..." she smiled, after they finally parted. "I wonder if Gary is a better kisser-"

"Oh, don't even go there."

Ash had caught onto her tantalizing, immediately taking the bubbly, giggly girl in his arms and planting kisses on her neck...In broad daylight...In public...As she stood there in a skimpy bikini and two hikkeys on her neck (soon to become three, probably).

Yup...that's what they did.

Only God knows when they actually WENT swimming.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Gary sipped his tea slowly, as he watched Brock put dozens of packets of sugar in his.

They lingered in the lobby of the Pokemon center, sitting at a booth together. Gary was enjoying his tea as Brock was apparently aiming for a sugar high.

"Do you think you put enough?" Gary Oak spoke with sarcasm.

"Sorry," the breeder instantly apologized, pushing the empty pile of packets away from him. He took his spoon and tried to stir the liquid, but found it rather difficult as it was all clumpy from the sugar-overload.

Brock sighed, now pushing the cup away from him. "Gary, I don't even know you that well, but I've gotta tell this to someone."

The younger boy raised an eyebrow his way. "Tell what?"

Brock looked at him carefully. "It's...about Ash."

Gary could only roll his eyes. "I just bumped into that weirdo a minute ago."

"...You did?"

"Yeah. He was showing off his girlfriend to me." He chuckled with another roll of his eyes. "It figures."

Brock pondered for a moment. "So...You saw May."

Gary took a deep breath in. "Oh yeah, I saw her alright."

The gym leader was hesitant to continue this conversation. "Did May look a little..." He fished for the right words. "...You know..."

Gary gawked at the man vaguely. "No, I don't know."

Brock exhaled deeply. "Did she look a little...pregnant?"

The male opposite from him gave the breeder an odd, baffled look. "Pregnant?" he repeated. "Why would she look-" He stopped himself in mid-sentence. And, immediately, his eyes widened and his mouth fell agape.

"Wait a minute..." began Gary leisurely, "...you don't mean..."

Sadly, Brock nodded.

Gary just sat there, amazed. The boy was completely speechless. He placed both his palms on his forehead, trying to allow the new information to melt into his head.

"So...Ash knocked her up?" The words sounded like a foreign language coming from Gary's mouth.

"Unfortunately," Brock answered, "he did."

Gary was utterly dumbfounded. His gaze was directed at the table now, as his eyes seemed to broaden more and more every second.

"So THAT'S why he was acting so...what's the right word?-sensitive," Gary concluded, slightly nodding to himself. He sighed in astonishment. "Wow...I never knew he had it in him...I mean, this is ASH we're talking about." The boy was still just utterly amazed. "I CAN'T believe that he could nail a girl like that!...Or, nail anyone at all for the matter." However, his surprised expression immediately formed into that of jealousy, as a scowl appeared on his face.

"No way could Ash sleep with a girl before I could!"

"Yeah, and he also GOT HER PREGNANT, might I add," Brock chimed in. "This isn't about him having sex with her, it's about the fact that she has a baby in her stomach! They are going to have a CHILD! My godchild!"

Gary raised a peculiar eyebrow. "You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"Having a baby is a big responsibility, Gary," the breeder explained patiently. "A lot of planning is required."

Gary sighed. "Well, that's great for you, Mr. Godfather. But, what about Ash and May? Pokemon journeys usually don't involve diapers, bottles, and bibs."

"What are you saying? Are you implying that they should give up my GODCHILD for adoption?"

"Wait, I didn't mean-"

"There is no way in HELL that I am going to let them do that! They are the ones to blame for all this, and they need to take responsibility! If May couldn't keep her legs closed, and Ash keep his pants on, then they need to face the consequences!"

Gary sighed irritably. "You know what I think, Brock? I think you're making a mountain out of a molehill."

However, Brock was still persistent. "Gary, we just can't let them pretend like nothing's going on. Don't you care about May, the very least? If she doesn't go see a doctor, who knows what might happen!"

"So, what do you expect ME to do?"

"Well...earlier you told me that Professor Oak and Ms. Ketchum were here with you..." the breeder trailed off.

Gary shot him an awkward glance. "So, you expect me to go up to Ash's mom and give her the swell news that her son knocked up his under-aged girlfriend."

"Well...yeah," Brock replied. "Come on, Gary. Do it for that little baby."

The young male grunted to himself, still not believing that he and Brock were talking about this. "Gosh, that Ash is such a moron. Only HE would get himself into a mess like this." Gary lingered for another moment, thinking hard about the subject.

At last, he gave in. "Alright," he agreed, making eye contact with Brock. "I'll do it. But only because I can't sit here and watch Ash totally destroy his life like the complete idiot that he is."

Brock sighed a breath of relief. "Perfect. Now, all I need to do is get a hold of May's parents and plan the baby shower."

"Baby shower?" Gray repeated. "Okay, now THAT'S taking it a little too far."

"Are you kidding me?" the breeder shot back. "May is PREGNANT now, you see. In circumstances like this, it is stereotypical to pamper her as if she were a victim and blame it all on Ash. Let us not brake this tradition."

"Aw man, this is all to messed up to be real." Gary paused for a moment. "Maybe I should talk to Ash about this."

Brock could only shrug his shoulders. "Go right ahead."

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

After for what seemed like A MILLION years, Ash finally came back with May at the Pokemon center.

Gary was purposely lingering around, pretending that he was waiting for Nurse Joy to heal his Pokemon. He was all nerves when he at last saw Ash and...the mother of his child...walk through the doors. Unfortunately for him, the girl was no longer in her swimsuit, but fully dressed, as the two were still wet. Gary then witnessed a moment of liplocking between them...which was rather inappropriate to be doing at the Pokemon center, especially the way they were going at it.

He watched for a moment longer. He could tell tongues were involved.

'Jeez, where'd Ash learn to do THAT?'

And finally, after another century had passed, the sex-crazed teens pulled apart. Gary watched as May whispered something into Ash's ear, and the smile that also spread on the trainer's face. Then, she kissed his cheek and picked up Pikachu, holding Ash's first Pokemon in her arms. As the girl began to walk away out the doors of the center, Ash resumed forward.

Seeing Ash walk his way, Gary instantly turned around, pre-occupying himself as he continued to falsify that he was waiting for his Pokemon. He tapped his fingers on the desk apprehensively, and quickly made his move the second Ash walked past him.

"Hey, Ash!" he called out, engaging in his acting skills. "What a coincidence seeing you again!"

Ash pivoted around and raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of his former rival. "Gary?" he spoke. "What are you still doing here?"

"Uh..." he began his fib. "I was just waiting for my Pokemon, of course!" He then began to chuckle nervously.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you?"

"Huh?"

Gary then saw Nurse Joy before him, smiling cheerfully. His plan was already backfiring.

"Oh, um...I'm..." He tried to think of something quick to tell the Pokemon nurse. "I'm just waiting for my Pokemon, of course."

"You didn't give me any Pokemon."

"Yes I did!" he instantly shot back, panicky. However, he immediately caught himself and chuckled timidly. "I mean, you probably forgot."

"Hmm..." she thought for a moment, looking at the seventeen-year-old suspiciously. "Alright. I'll go check."

Nurse Joy left rather slowly, and when she was out of sight, Gary turned to Ash, and smiled nervously. "That Nurse Joy! What a ditz!" He tried to laugh the incident off.

"Er...yeah..." replied Ash, looking at him rather oddly.

"Hey Ash...could I talk to you about something real quick?"

Hope gleamed in Gary's eyes, as Ash tilted his head to stare at him.

"Like what?"

Instead of answering him with words, the boy began to push him over to an empty table. At last, he forced Ash down to a seat, and he sat across from him.

The pokemon trainer was as confused as ever, as he wondered what in the world he was so anxious about.

"Okay...so...what do you want?"

Gary took a deep breath in as he began. "I heard about this thing...about you."

Ash raised a dark eyebrow. "What thing?"

"You know..." he tried to hint. "...the thing with May..."

Ash was still clueless. "The thing with May...?" he repeated, puzzled.

"You know...what you did to her."

At last, Ash caught on...but was not on the same page with Gary. The boy sighed, leaning back against his seat. 'The hickey,' he thought, shaking his head at himself. 'Why is Brock making such a big deal about this? Why did he need to tell GARY? Is my life a radio station, or something? Just tune into Radio Brock, ladies and gentlemen, for Ash's personal life.'

"I think...I catch your drift," Ash finally spoke, blushing.

Gary was a bit taken a back. "You mean...then it's true?"

"Yeah..." Ash replied, his blush deepening. "Do you have a problem with it?"

Gary shook his head abruptly. "No! Of course not! I'm just...surprised."

"Why? You've never done it?"

Now, Gary was the one to blush. "I'm not answering that." He cleared his throat, as he improved his posture. "So...how was it...you know, when you were doing it...?"

Ash shrugged. "Fine...But I think May liked it more than I did, though."

Gary's eyes widened. "Did she?"

"Yeah. I mean, she was mad at first, but then she started getting into it. The second time around she was all for it."

Gary slumped back into his seat, his jaw almost to the floor. "You've got to be kidding me." He stared at Ash for a moment, utterly amazed. "So...you know...how'd you do it?"

Ash looked at him as if he were a raging lunatic. "What kind of question is that?"

"I mean, how'd you give it to her?"

Ash blushed. "I used my mouth, obviously."

A spark lit up inside of Gary as the sex-crazed teenager slammed his hands on the table with broad eyes and a wide opened mouth. "WHERE?"

Ash shot the boy a strange glance, "What do you mean where? Where do you THINK?"

Gary stuttered, trying to speak, but only managing to say things like, "Oh my gosh!" and "Holy cow!" or "GOODNESS GRACIOUS!"

Ash gawked at him blankly for a moment, his eyes wide with confusion. 'What the heck is his problem?' the trainer wondered to himself. 'He's acting like I just described a sexual innuendo or something.'

"Ash," Gary finally spoke after his outburst. "I am both disgusted and impressed with you at the same time." He smirked as he shook his head. "I never knew that YOU were capable of something like that!"

Ash frowned. "You're acting really weird about this."

"Weird doesn't even describe it," Gary continued. "Ash, what you did...to May...I just can't believe it. It's just..."

"I feel awkward talking to you about this," Ash let him know. "It's not even any of your business."

"Ash, do you even know how SERIOUS this is?" asked Gary. "This is some pretty WILD stuff here!"

"Wild?" Ash repeated. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"More details," Gary shot back at him, really seeming to be anticipating this. "Come on, you've GOT to tell me more."

"I'm not talking about this with you! It's pointless!"

"Come on!" Gary begged. "At least tell me what May did!"

"She didn't DO anything!" Ashe exclaimed. "For goodness sakes, she just laid there!"

Gary gasped. 'OH. MY. GOSH.'

"What's the deal, Gary? You're being WEIRD."

"I'm not being weird, I'm just curious," he defended himself. "So, what are you going to do about it now? I mean, people are going to start to notice it sooner or later."

"We're going to let it go away on its own," Ash explained.

Gary gasped sharply and over-dramatically, according to Ash.

"Go away on its own?" the boy repeated. "How are you going to do THAT?"

"I don't know. Just ignore it, I guess," responded Ash with a shrug.

Gary's mouth fell agape. Alas, the boy finally stood, and shook his head disappointedly. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to this any longer. Ash, you are a huge SICKO!"

Ash blinked. "Huh?"

However, Gary spoke not another word, as he immediately headed off and away from Ash, leaving the boy alone, dumbfounded.

"Now what's HIS problem?"

"I can't believe this. Brock was right! Ash did knock her up!"

Gary was walking to an unknown destination, clutching his hands behind his back as he walked aimlessly. He was filled with anxiety at the moment, still in denial of what he had supposedly learned was "fact"...

Ash got May pregnant.

"What is WRONG with that idiot?" Gary wondered aloud. "He doesn't even know what he's doing! Doesn't he know that he could go to JAIL for this? Statutory rape! May is under-aged! And what's ASH gonna know about taking care of a kid?"

He carried on with his verbal thoughts, as he tried to figure out how he should handle this situation. "I can't believe he nailed her and could act so calm about it. Like it was nothing! Man, he must be THAT good!"

Gary was still hung up about the whole sex thing, as he remained amazed about what Ash had "told" him of what was going on between him and his girlfriend.

He shook his head once more. "This is ridiculous! Insane! Crazy! He's just going to IGNORE the fact that May's PREGNANT? I don't think so!"

He was so lost in his thoughts, he wasn't even aware of a pedestrian coming his way, as he clashed with her instantly. Ah he hit the ground on his bum, he heard the sound of a squeaking Pikachu, and a girlish groan as well.

His eyes panicked as he saw May and Pikachu before him, as he watched the girl struggled to lift herself up.

"Ugghhh...this really sucks..." she mumbled, and then squealed when Gary rushed to her side and was immediately all over her.

"MAY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"What the hell!" she screamed, finally kicking the fool off of her.

She at last caught a glimpse of the boy, and a weird expression overcame her face when she saw that it was Gary Oak.

"Gary...? Ash's friend?"

However, he seemed to be in a state of panic, ignoring her words as he was at her side once more. "May! I knocked you OVER!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah...I can see that."

Though, the young man seemed to be on the verge of the tears. "OH MY GOSH, can you ever FORGIVE ME?"

"Uh...sure..."

He placed his hands on her stomach, taking her by complete surprise. "Is it kicking? Is it still alive?"

"If you mean my foot on your face, then it will be soon." She had no idea what he was really talking about.

"Come on," he then urged her. "I need to take you to the hospital!" Gary tried to help her up, but she resisted him.

"What for?" she wondered. "Gary, you only bumped into me! It's not like I was shot or anything."

"May, you don't have to be in denial anymore," he assured her, taking her hands in his. "I'm here for you."

She could only stare towards him blankly. "I'm not in denial of anything. Now, would you please let me GET UP so I can go?"

He instantaneously obeyed her command, as the girl took Pikachu and stood to her feet.

"Are you POSITIVE that you're fine?" Gary asked her again.

May sighed. "Yes, thanks."

"I'm SO sorry, May!"

"It's okay, really."

She began to walk away, and Gary watched after her, frowning.

"If you need anything, just let me know!" he called after her. She acknowledged him with a wave of her arm. Then soon enough, she was out of his sight.

"That was so weird..." May said to herself, holding Pikachu in a tight embrace. "Why was Gary acting like that?" She halted, though, when an idea popped into her head.

"Gosh...was he hitting on me?" Her cheeks blushed crimson.

Pikachu looked up at her. "Pika?"

May instantly dropped the Pokemon, and Pikachu landed on the ground with a thud, as she embraced her cheeks with her palms. "Oh, wow! I think he really was hitting on me!" She then began to giggle uncontrollably. "Ash would be soooo jealous!" Her girlish giggling carried on. "I must be some really HOT STUFF!"

Pikachu sighed at May's over-confidence.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

May was looking the full length mirror, grinning at her reflection.

She had been staring at herself for the last half hour.

The three males found this peculiar after the first ten minutes.

"Look at these legs," she spoke aloud, mostly to herself. "Perfection!" Her grin was almost ear to ear. "And my hair: flawless!"

As May began to praise herself, Max ignored it...but Ash and Brock found this behavior to be rather odd of her.

Usually, she'd complain about some part of her body purposely (usually a female anatomical part) so she could put Ash in the awkward situation of telling her how "beautiful" it was. Yet, at the moment...May seemed particularly over-confident.

"Ash, you are so lucky to have a girlfriend like me," she spoke to him with pride.

The Pokemon trainer rolled his eyes. "I know. I was blessed by the gods."

May frowned as she at last shifted her gaze from the mirror to him. "Ha ha, very funny." She then placed her hands firmly on her wide hips. "Don't you think I'm hot stuff?"

"I didn't hear that," Max cried out from the top bunk.

Ash choked out a laugh, trying to control it from become a series of raging laughter. He smiled towards his girlfriend and winked at her. "Of course. You're a sexy beast."

May's frown turned into a controlled smile. "Oh really?"

Ash's grin broadened, as he stood up and came to his girlfriend. "Very much. So much, in fact, that I want to hear you roar."

She giggled, batting her eyelashes. "Then you better give me a reason to."

At the sound of her remark, Brock immediately dashed between them, before their lips could meet. He separated the couple, blocking them with his hands.

"Halt!" he commanded. "I will allow NO foreplay in this room!"

Ash and May were startled. "Foreplay?" the spoke simultaneously.

"Okay! Lights out!" continued Brock. "It's time for a good night's rest!" He gave the couple a stern look. "And you guys are sleeping in separate beds."

"Brock, we always sleep in separate beds," May told him.

The breeder crossed his arms over his chest at her comment. "Yeah, that's what you WANT me to think."

Ash and May rolled their eyes at the gym leader. Ash took Pikachu and he and the Pokemon flopped themselves onto one of the free beds, as May did the same as well.

However, the breeder made sure to tend to the...mother-to-be...before hitting the sack.

"May, are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Are you sure? Do you want some more pillows?"

She paused. "Uh...no thanks."

"Here, let me adjust that one for you." The girl sighed irritably as Brock messed with the pillow she laid on. "Okay, thanks."

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

"NO Brock, I'm FINE."

"Are you sure? Because you really shouldn't be depriving yourself of nutrients. How about a protein shake? Some milk? Or a box of donuts?"

May allowed herself to grunt. "I said I wasn't hungry!"

"Well, are you having any cramps? Feeling nauseous? Migraines? Chest pains? Bloating? Any of that?"

"No!"

"Okay, what about a nice book to read? There's a book store across the street and-"

"BROCK! Go to sleep!"

"Hey now, did you see all those guys looking at me? I'm a real head turner!"

May was giggling uncontrollably again, as she sat down proudly next to her boyfriend. Now Ash was REALLY getting suspicious.

"Gosh, I'm starved!" she exclaimed, sliding closer against Ash.

Of course...Brock was all over it.

"You should eat then, PRONTO!"

He quickly opened a menu, looking through it vigorously. "May, you need a protein, a fat, a grain, a fruit, a milk..." He went on.

"Uh..." the girl stared at him blankly.

Finally, a waitress came up.

"Hello! Are you all ready?"

"Ah yes!" Brock exclaimed, shooting a grin at May. "This young, healthy girls needs two poached eggs, whole milk, toast-"

May stopped him before he could go any further. "Are you nuts!" She then turned to a waitress. "Some skim milk and a granola bar."

"MAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Her attention instantly shifted back to the breeder. He was almost hysterical. "That ISN'T a well balanced, nourishing, complete meal!"

She scoffed at him. "Whatever. Since when did this phase YOU, anyway?"

The waitress laughed. "Is he your father?"

The instant she spoke, laughter erupted from Ash and Max.

May just sat there, scowling. "I don't think this is FUNNY."

"Hey Ash- which word do you think describes me best: alluring, or captivating?"

The boy was beginning to get tired of this.

"Don't they mean the same thing?"

"Not exactly!"

May was trying on some new spiked heels...very convenient for her traveling (NOT). However, she also wore a tight mini skirt with it, and a strapless top.

"I think you should take me out, Ash," she suggested. "So you can show me off to everyone."

Ash rolled his eyes. "How humble of you, May." He thought about this for a moment. "So what's with the quick increase with your self-esteem?"

May blushed, remembering her incident with Gary Oak the other day. "Well..." she began, fiddling with her fingers. "You see...a guy hit on me and-"

Ash took her by the shoulders and glared her dead in the eyes. "A guy HIT on you?" he exclaimed. "Who? I want their name, address, and social security number."

May giggled at her boyfriend's jealousy. "You really wanna know who?" she teased.

"Yeah!" Ash said with desperation. He paused for a moment. "It wasn't Brock, was it?"

May laughed. "No...but at the rate he's been going lately, I wouldn't be surprised."

"So, who was it? Someone I know?"

"Maybe."

"Well?"

"Okay, you have to promise not to over-react."

Ash imagine himself loading up a shot gun. "I promise."

May took a deep breath in. "Okay. It was Gary Oak."

Ash didn't respond.

The girl became worried. "Ash? Are you alright?"

Finally, he broke out of the trance. He looked down at the yellow Pokemon beside him. "Come on, Pikachu. Let's go."

She slightly panicked as she watched the two of them leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

He answered her with a brief: "I'm going to SHOCK THE LIFE out of that son of a bitch!"

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Mrs. Ketchum sorted through her luggage in her hotel room, smiling blithely to herself.

However, the mother didn't expect to hear a knock at her door, as she went to answer it.

She opened the door to find none other than Gary, appearing to be anxious and out of breath.

She looked up at the taller young man and smiled. "Gary Oak!" she proclaimed, her lips curved. "What can I do for you?"

She finally caught on to his nervous-wreck state he was in, and a worried expression took over her face. "Goodness, honey, is something wrong?"

"Mrs. Ketchum..." he began slowly. "I really need to talk to you...It's about Ash."

"Ash?" she repeated. "What? Did something happened to him."

Gary hesitated to answer. "No...actually, he happened to someone."

"I don't like what I'm hearing."

The teenager sighed. "I think you need to sit down."

Brock was all nerves as he stood before the vidphone.

He stared at the screen apprehensively...at the face of May's mother, Caroline.

"Mrs. Maple," he began, gulping and then running a hand through his hair, "I called to...inform you of...an event."

The young mother smiled. "An event?"

"Yes..." Brock stalled, "...For your daughter."

"May? What kind of an event for May...?"

Brock took a deep breath before answering her question. "Mrs. Maple...this Sunday, I am inviting you to attend...a baby shower."

"Okay, Gary. Now, I want to know what Ash has done this time."

The boy opened his mouth to answer Delia, but she cut him off as she continued.

"It was bad enough when I had to come and bail him out of jail and waited for his charges of picking up a prostitute to be dropped. Hopefully this isn't worse than that...is it?"

Gary gulped. "Well...it depends on how you view the circumstance."

The woman frowned. "You better tell me what trouble my son has gotten himself into now."

"Um...you know his girlfriend, right? May?"

Delia smiled. "Of course! Such a sweet young girl. So innocent and adorable."

Gary felt his heart bang against his chest. This is not good...

"Well...Their relationship isn't exactly...so platonic."

Mrs. Ketchum stared blankly at Gary for a moment. "What are you implying?"

Gary went down on his knees, being level with the seated mother. He sighed deeply, fishing for the right words to tell her.

"Mrs. Ketchum..." he began leisurely. "I am inviting you to attend...a baby shower."

"Mrs. Maple, you are going to be a grandmother."

"You're going to be a grandmother, Mrs. Ketchum."

Unfortunately, neither mothers took the "wonderful news" rather well.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Gary stood over Mrs. Ketchum, fanning her with a stack of opened envelopes.

The woman had passed out.

"Mrs. Ketchum!" he cried out. "Mrs. Ketchum! Oh my GOSH, Mrs. Ketchum!"

Finally she began to stir, her eyelids slowly lifting. At last, she saw Gary in full vision, and recent memories of being told that she was becoming a grandmother filled her head.

"Oh my...goodness..."

She leaned against the chair, placing her palms on her forehead.

"Mrs. Ketchum," Gary spoke worriedly, "are you alright?"

"NO!" she shot back at him sternly, causing him to jump back a little. "I am NOT alright! I am completely OUTRAGED!"

Gary did not like the looks of this.

Delia stood from her chair sturdily. She felt dizzy for a moment, but quickly regained back her balance. "Where is that boy?" she demanded, fuming. "Wait till I find him! I told him specifically NOT to have sex! SPECIFICALLY! And does he listen to me? NO! He listens to his raging, sex-orientated hormones!" The woman went on and on.

"Is this my FATE? What has my son done? I knew this would happen! I knew it all along! From day one! The moment he left the house at ten years old! He started bringing all these girls home, one after the other! Traveling with them, sleeping in the same room with them! His mind was corrupted as a young boy! He should have never left home! He should have stayed with his mother, where he belonged! Then this wouldn't have happened! He was such a good, good boy!"

She then buried her face into the palms of her hands, beginning to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey, don't cry, Mrs. Ketchum," Gary comforted the hysterical mother, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can't blame yourself."

"Then I'll blame his father!" she exclaimed. "That son of a bitch! Knocked me up behind the swing set at sixteen! Leaves on his Pokemon journey and only sends a child support check here and there! Ash is turning out JUST LIKE HIM!"

Gary was startled by that bit of news. "You mean...Ash was an accident?"

Delia caught herself, nervously chuckling her statement off. "Oh, no, honey! I was just using an example." And then, she resumed to her hysteria.

"My baby boy! How could he get himself into this predicament!"

"Mrs. Ketchum, why don't you look on the bright side?" Gary suggested. "You're going to be a grandmother now."

"But, they're just so young!"

Gary shrugged. "Yeah...You've got a point there."

That only made her cry more.

"Mrs. Maple...please don't cry...Come on, Mrs. Maple, put the vase down-"

Brock immediately halted as he heard the sound of a large crash over the vidphone. Caroline had thrown one of her vases amidst her hysteria.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME! I JUST CAN'T BEAR IT!"

Brock watched as the woman hyperventilated over the video phone. Her hands were grasping her brown hair, as she choked on her own breath.

"Mrs. Maple? MRS. MAPLE? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

Caroline ignored Brock's concern, too caught up in the unexpected news she had just recieved.

"NORMAN!" she called out. "NORMAN!''

In a matter of seconds, Brock could see the face of May's father as well.

"Caroline! What the hell is wrong with you? God damn it! Where are there broken pieces of a vase on the floor?"

"NORMAN!" the woman exclaimed, gasping through her tears. "It's about our daughter! OUR DAUGHTER!"

"What about our daughter?"

"She's...she's...PREGNANT!" Once again, the overwhelmed mother burst into another weeping episode.

Even Brock could see the steam emerge from the man's ears. "WHAT?"

Brock anticipated what was coming, and took a step back...even though the event was taking place on the screen.

"PREGNANT?" the large man repeated, his nose wrinkling in rage.

"PREGNANT!" Caroline cried.

"By that Ash Ketchup?"

"YES!"

Then, the gym leader growled, curling his fist tightly. "I KNEW we shouldn't have let May go along with that boy after they were dating! I just knew it! He is a bad seed, Caroline! A BAD SEED!"

"MY BABY!" she shrieked, her face covered by her soaking palms. "My baby girl!"

"I am NOT going to let that Ash Ketchup get away with hurting my baby girl!" the rough man spoke. "He has commited a crime! A crime I SAY! HE IS GOING STRAIGHT TO PRISON!" Brock watched as Normon reached into his pocket and pulled out a cellphone.

"Caroline! What's the number to 911?" A second later, he caught himself. "Damn it! Nevermind!" Before he could start dialing, Brock tried to stop him.

"Wait a second, Mr. Maple," the breeder tried to negotiate. "Do we REALLY need to get the police involved in this? Can't we just talk it out rationally like mature adults-"

"Quiet boy!" Norma hollered, and Brock obeyed without hesitation.

"I am not going to even bother with the police!" the angered father then spoke. "I am going to take care of this PERSONALLY." Norman walked away, and could no longer be seen on the screen.

However, Brock could see Caroline's expression turn into that of shock.

"Norman, honey, please- put the knife down..."

Without hesitation, Brock swiftly ended the phone call.

This was NOT good.

Now Ash was going to have to be in a witness protection program.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

When May walked into their room at the Pokemon center, the only person in there was Max. She scanned the area, and still saw no one else.

"Where're Brock, Ash and Pikachu?" she asked her younger brother.

Max shrugged. "I don't know. I've been here alone for hours now. It's nice how you guys could just abandon a little kid."

May rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Then, she began to think...about what Ash said he was going to do to Gary. 'Could Ash be capable of murder...?' the girl thought. 'All because he wants me all to himself...?' She then smiled as her cheeks blushed. 'How romantic!'

"That Gary Oak! Can't that JERK get his own girlfriend? He has to try and take MINE?"

Ash marched down the sidewalk, grumbling to himself, as Pikachu followed him nervously by his side.

"That annoying, pompous, arrogant, selfish, two-faced, self-centered-"

"Pika!"

"No! I'm not going to STOP, Pikachu!" Ash argued back with his Pokemon. "What do you think I am? A pushover? I'm not going to let Gary get away with this! HE IS A TRAITOR!"

"Let Gary get away with what?"

Ash screamed as he instantly jumped back, being taken by complete surprise from the sudden, yet familiar male voice. The moment he spun around, he found himself face-to-face with none other than Professor Oak himself.

Ash immediately panicked.

"Professor Oak!" he exclaimed, then laughing nervously. "HaHaHaHaHa! Uh...Funny bumping into you!"

The Professor raised an eyebrow towards the young, fumbling man. "Interesting to see you as well," he replied, a bit suspicious. "And, to repeat my question, I'd like to know what my grandson has done."

Ash hesitated to respond, clearing his throat. "Oh...well...he, um..." He thought for a moment longer, until something finally clicked in his head. "Gary just...forgot to give me his new cellphone number! Why, the nerve of that guy!"

"Ash, Gary doesn't have a cell phone."

A blank look appeared on the boy's face. "Uh...I knew that."

"Well, whatever is going on between you and my grandson, I expect that the two of you handle it maturely."

Ash sighed. "Of course, Professor Oak."

"And, when was the last time you caught a new Pokemon, boy?"

"Sorry, I've been kind of...preoccupied."

"What could possibly occupy so much of your time that you can't dedicate your entire focus to your training?"

Ash blushed. "Well, you see Professor..." Ash began, fiddling with his index fingers, "I kind of have a girlfriend now...and she needs a lot of my time and..." He trailed off.

The professor couldn't help but blush as well, catching the trainer's drift. "Oh yes...well I see." He thought about this concept for a moment. "So, who is this girl?"

"It's, uh...May."

"Oh yes, well...That, that's good."

Ash found this conversation to be rather (actually, completely) awkward. He was discussing his personal life with Professor Oak.

"Well, Ash. Your mother's here as well. Would you like me to tell her that-"

"NO!" Ash cried out before he could finish. "DON'T! Please! Tell her NOTHING."

Professor Oak blinked, looking at the boy strangely. "Okay then."

"Professor, as much as I enjoy having embarrassing conversations with you, I really need to go find your grandson."

"Well, if you are wondering where he is, I believe he was planning on going over to the Pokemon museum just around the corner."

Ash nodded, thankful for the whereabouts. "Thanks, Professor!" And an instant later, the boy went off running, Pikachu following from behind.

The professor sighed as he watched the eager boy run off. "I hope that young man stays out of trouble." A second later, he heard his cell phone go off.

Instantly, the man reached into his pocket and answer his phone.

"Hello...Delia? Goodness, what's wrong?...What? Gary was just there?...Yes...What did my grandson tell you?...about Ash...?"

Sam Oak gasped when he heard the last part, his jaw dropping to the ground.

"HE DID WHAT?"

The Pokemon museum wasn't hard to find, and Ash saw Gary almost instantly. The male brunette had a girl on both sides of him, each of his arms around their shoulders. They were looking at a fossil, and Gary was smugly explaining it to the ladies.

"This Pokemon was once an Aerodactyl...which, might I add, I have seen before, when I was kid."

Both giggly ditzes were all over him, as he was obviously making a good impression.

"Wow, Gary! That's so amazing..." the one on his right commented.

"Yeah!" the left one added in. "You're so...intelligent."

The professor's grandson was soaking this all up, too. However, it didn't last long as the next second later, a very upset Ash was up in his face.

"GARY OAK!" he hollered. He was obviously angry about something.

Gary frowned, as Ash was interrupting his flirting tactics.

"Ash! What's wrong with you? Why are you stalking me?"

"I am NOT stalking you, you jealous jerk!" Ash responded, unknowingly using alliteration in his diction. "I am here because you hit on MY GIRLFRIEND and I won't let you get away with it!"

Instantly, the girls at his side were not pleased with this bit of information.

The left one gasped. "How could you do such a thing?"

The right one nodding along, frowning. "Is that what women are to you? Just toys!"

They then flipped their hair, and began to walk away.

"Ladies!" Gary cried out. "Wait! It was a misunderstanding!" Having no luck, he then turned and gave Ash his dirtiest glare.

"Ash! What the hell is your freaking problem? I didn't hit on your girlfriend!"

"There's no use denying it!" replied Ash. "You're just jealous! Jealous that I could get a beautiful girl like her and you couldn't!"

Gary scowled towards him. "You're so full of yourself, Ketchum! Like I'd stoop so low to take your girl from you, especially with what YOU did to her!"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of that?" Ash exclaimed in response. "We didn't do anything bad! That's what couples DO! We could have done a lot worse!"

"It doesn't get as bad as THAT, Ash!" argued Gary. "You are in BIG trouble, let me warn you. You could spend the next ten years sitting in a jail cell, after what you've done!"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"You know what, May doesn't even deserve a jerk like you! Why don't you go back to her and be a man about this? Have some dignity and marry the girl!"

Ash nearly fainted. He couldn't believe Gary was actually telling him this. "She's fifteen!" he proclaimed.

"Well, that didn't seem to phase you before!"

Ash was about ready to pull out his hair. The trainer looked at his rival with wide, baffled eyes. He felt like he was missing out on something here.

"You know what, Gary? Maybe I WILL! Because, if I do MARRY her, then she's mine for GOOD and you can't get your grimy hands on her EVER!"

"Good!" Gary agreed. "Go ahead and do it! Give that girl some justice she deserves, you nasty freak!"

"You're the nasty freak!"

"WHATEVER!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Ash then stormed away with Pikachu, forgetting to use that Pokemon to electrocute his "friend."

Gary stood there, watching him leave...and then noticed that he and Ash had drawn almost everyone's attention at the museum.

Gary chuckled, rather embarrassed.

"Just rehearsing for a Pokemon soap opera," he fibbed.

May was sitting with her younger brother when the door burst open and her boyfriend stepped in.

"Ash!" May exclaimed, viewing that he was out of breath. "What's-"

She didn't have time to finish, as he instantaneously claimed her mouth in his, kissing her breathlessly...right in front of Max.

The young boy was utterly traumatized. "GUYS! STOP!"

Ash then leaned closer onto her, as he began to get a little more...frisky. At last, May pulled away from him.

"Wow," she stated with a girlish tone, "that was..." She then snapped out of her dreamy state, gawking at Ash oddly.

"That was very random," she observed from him. "What was that all about?"

Ash answered her by taking her hands in his. "May, I need to ask you something very important."

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

Max was the one to freak over this, as he began to choke on his own breath. "WHAT?"

May, on the other hand, gazed towards him with wide, puzzled eyes and mouth agape.

"Marry you...?" she asked, unbelieving he had asked her such a question. "...Wait, why?"

"Because I love you!" he replied, then added, "And to rub it in Gary Oak's face."

May frowned at his reasoning. "That's not a good reason! And, aren't we a little too young to get married?" Ash pressed his lips together at her comment.

"Come on, Ash..." May continued, "Why are you acting so weird?"

"It's not me who's acting weird! It's everyone else!" he exclaimed. "Everyone knows about the hickey and they're acting like I knocked you up or something!"

May gasped. "What? You told people about that?"

Max covered his ears and closed his eyes. "I'm not listening, I'm not listening."

However, May continued. "That's WONDERFUL! I'm so happy that you feel free to tell everyone about our personal romantic moments!"

"May, wait, I-"

"SAVE IT!" she scolded him. "I know how this problem can be avoided from happening again: KEEP YOUR HUNGRY LIPS OFF MY NECK! There, it's settled." She then walked out the door.

"May, come on, you're over-react-"

He cut cut short by the sound of the door slamming shut.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Max needed to go out for some fresh air.

Ash and May were REALLY beginning to drive him insane now.

Didn't they realize that there were some things you just SHOULDN'T say in front of children?

The boy sighed, walking ahead.

"Brock, what do we do now?"

Max stopped abruptly. Turning his head slowly, he looked to find Gary and Brock huddled behind a tree suspiciously, talking to one another. Max quickly hid himself, so he could listen in on the pair's conversation.

"I already told Ash's mom," Gary continued, "and she did NOT take the news well."

"May's parents didn't either," Brock added.

Max raised an eyebrow at this. What did Brock tell my mom and dad...?

"Where do we take it from here?" inquired Gary. "Their parents are already furious about the fact that Ash got May pregnant."

Max gasped when he heard those words spoken. HUH?

Brock sighed. "No kidding. May's dad is about to go after Ash with a knife. We need to figure out how to deal with this maturely."

Max couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What about the baby shower?" asked Gary.

Max blinked. 'Baby shower?'

"We're having it at the Pokemon center on Sunday, in the lobby. It'll only be their parents."

Max walked away before he could listen to any more of this craziness.

"What was THAT all about?" the boy asked himself, adjusting his glasses. "May's not pregnant, God knows that. Why would they think..." He trailed off, as a look of realization overcame his face.

He remembered Ash saying something like, "Everyone knows about the hickey" and "They're actin really weird" and finally...

"Like I knocked you up or something."

Finally, the boy put two and two together.

"Oh my gosh," he said to himself. "May's not pregnant, but they think she is!" He placed a palm on his forehead. "And Brock's throwing a baby shower for her!" He shook his head at this. "Man, this is REALLY messed up!"

However, a smirk formed on his face as he resumed to walk away. He chuckled to himself, deviously.

"Now THIS is going to be interesting."

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"No, Brock, it's OKAY. I DON'T need anything."

"Are you sure, May?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

There was a pause.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

The teenaged girl had now had enough of this strange behavior from her friend. The breeder was driving her insane, as he continued to bother her with pampering. The two were in front of the Pokemon center, and Brock was giving May a hard time about going out by herself.

"May, would you like a glass of water?"

"Some hot soup?"

"Are you in any pain?"

She was about ready to kill him at any moment now.

"Brock, it's a Saturday afternoon, and I don't feel like sitting around all day!" the girl argued with him.

"But May! You need your rest! You can't be straining yourself!"

She looked at him blankly for a moment.

"Okay, Brock; I think maybe YOU'RE the one who needs to rest."

Brock didn't respond; he couldn't. Before the breeder could even speak, smoke filled the area of the empty lot, and the pair began to choke as the contaminated air filled their lungs.

At last, when it had all cleared, three familiar faces stared back at them.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double."

May couldn't help but let out a long, aggravated, and overly-exaggerated grunt. Perfect timing for Team Rocket to show up. And Ash and Pikachu weren't even with them at the moment.

Of course, the villainous trio made sure to pose and over-dramatize their infamous "motto", as the female redhead, blue-haired male, and conniving Meowth began their introduction.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce-"

That's as far as they got. For, Brock immediately panicked at the sight of the three troublesome crooks, and took it upon himself to march up to them and drag them away to an empty corner.

"STOP!" he ordered them. "NOT NOW!"

He left May by herself, as the girl stared blankly after them. When Brock had gotten Team Rocket alone, he placed his hands on his hips firmly and gave Jesse, James, and Meowth a grave look.

"You little twerp!" Jesse complained, pointing her index finger at him as if it were a lethal weapon. "How DARE you interrupt the motto?"

James chimed in. "Have you no RESPECT!"

"Dat's right! You can't mess with da motto!" added Meowth smugly.

At last, Brock groaned from irritation, tugging at his hair.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO PATHETIC!" he exclaimed. "Can't you see that you people just can't bother us anymore?"

Jesse was about to defend her group, but then stopped and thought for a moment. "What do you exactly mean by that?"

"You can't upset May," Brock explained. "She can't have ANY stress right now. You guys seriously need to get a life for the next nine months."

The threesome stared oddly at the breeder for a moment, and he sighed.

"The girl is pregnant," he cleared up for them.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" the three cried simultaneously, falling down on top of each, shocked from the absurd news.

"Pregnant?" Jesse repeated. "By who?"

Brock hesitated to answer the villainess's question. "Uh, well...by...Ash."

James gasped over-dramatically. "THE TWERP?"

"Uh yeah...the twerp."

"For goodness sakes!" Jesse shrieked, trying to get herself back up. "How old is that girl? What a TRAMP!"

"Der's no way day you're being serious," Meowth put his two cents in.

"I AM being serious," Brock confirmed. "So you guys need to find something else to do besides stalk us."

James, on the other hand, regained his balance and just stood there, dumbfounded, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Wow..." he breathed, amazed. "I never knew the twerp had it in him. I guess he isn't really a 'twerp' anymore."

Jesse scoffed at her teammate. "He's a pig, that's what he is."

Brock cleared his throat, trying to get Team Rocket's attention once more. "So, I hope I make myself clear about this! May is carrying my godchild, and I don't want anything to happen to her! So you guys better back off for a while!"

The trio glanced at each other and sighed. Finally, they glared at Brock.

"We'll leave you twerps alone," Jesse agreed, "but not for long!"

James nodded. "We are only considering this because there is a child involved. You see, we may be notorious criminals, but we are not heartless bastards."

"Dat's right! Only for the kid! Nothing else!" Meowth told the gym leader.

However, Brock only rolled his eyes at the..."notorious criminals"...

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"Sneaking out is fun...We should do it again more often."

May lied on the park bench, her head resting on Ash's lap. The night was dark, and the stars were shining above them, allowing some light to the calm darkness.

Ash smirked at his girlfriend's comment, as he began to stroke his fingers through her hair, running his hand through the thick, dark strands. The girl sighed pleasantly, the sound seeming to stay trapped in her throat, and she closed her eyes and reached her hand over to touch his cheek.

"Ash, do you know how much I looove you?" she asked playfully, emphasizing the word.

Ash smirked evolved into a grin. "I don't know. I guess you'll have to show me."

May giggled, lifting herself up, as she lightly placed her hands on his shoulders, and pressed her mouth against his. The kiss lasted for only a few moments, before she pulled herself away from, and lingered in that position, staring at his face.

So many emotions ran through her at the moment, she didn't even know what she was feeling...except for a pulsing feeling in her heart, that continued to urge her more and more at each passing second. Giving into the feeling, she kissed him again, deeper this time, her mouth gliding against his, pressed compactly.

She squeezed his back, feeling his muscles contract at the sudden touch. Her palms then traveled upwards, to the back of his neck, as she caressed the area with her fingertips for a moment, following as she brought her herself down, him leaning against her.

The bench was short and narrow, and not to mention rough and uncomfortable. Yet, the feeling of Ash's weight pressed on top of her and his mouth smoothly on hers made up for the discomfort. May held him tightly, feeling him tense again, as her hands clutched his back.

She felt his mouth leave hers, and soon the sensation of his warm, moist lips on her neck overcame her. She easily forgot about her little "ban," as he planted kissed down her neck slowly.

A muffled moan stayed stuck in her throat, as she allowed the sound to linger. She extended her neck out to him, beginning to squirm on the bench. She continued to enjoy herself, expressing it with stifled moans.

"Mmmmmm..." She felt his hand trace the curve of her stomach.

"Mmmmm..." His lips ventured to the area behind her ear.

The two came tumbling off the bench, landing sloppily onto the ground. May went down face first, as Ash landed beside her, roughly on his bum.

"Damn it!" the girl swore angrily, lifting her face off the ground. However, she was absolutely surprised to find her boyfriend sitting there, laughing, nearly hysterically.

She frowned at him. "And WHAT may I ask, is SO FUNNY?"

"It's just that Brock would have probably had an ambulance here by now if he was here," Ash choked out.

May concealed her smile. "No kidding," she mused. "He HAS been acting really overly-protective of me for the last week."

She crawled closer to him, and then leaned back against her arms, her upper body slanted and emphasizing her breasts. Ash couldn't help but stare at her, his heart beat accelerating, finding it difficult to control himself around her.

May cheeks blushed red, suddenly finding this moment to be very awkward. "...Sometimes it's really hard, Ash..." she began sheepishly, "being with you...but not being with you."

He blushed at her comment as well, his body tensing at the subject.

"It's like...sometimes I feel I want more," she explained.

Ash didn't know what to say. He always seemed to find himself completely nervous and feeling awkward whenever he and May talked about...sex.

Seeing he wasn't going to respond, May continued on. "I'm guessing it's normal though," she told him, "to feel that way. I guess that's the whole point of self-control, isn't it?"

Finally, Ash took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to speak. "May, if you think we're moving to fast, then we can slow down if you want."

She was about to respond, but Ash quickly interrupted her.

"And, NO, I am NOT breaking up with you."

May felt her cheeks burn, as their conversation began to get deeper.

"Ash, I like what we...do," she spoke, trying to find the right words. "And I don't want to stop. But, I'm afraid that...we'll do something we'll both regret. I've been afraid of that for the last year we've been together."

Ash tried to cheer up, smiling brightly towards her. "Well, that's what we have Brock for!" May raised an eyebrow towards him. "And, besides, my Mom would would have a heart attack if she found out we were doing anything."

May giggled. "Yeah, and my dad would KILL you, seriously."

Ash chuckled nervously, pretending to laugh along with her.

The young girl scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You always make me feel better, Ash," she confided in him.

He smirked confidently, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against him. "Of course," he agreed. "That's what I'm here for."

She giggled once again, leaning her forehead against his, and then brushed her lips on his mouth, kissing him once again, feeling his body tense at her touch once more, and his mouth burn her throat.

Yet...little did they know what surprises tomorrow would bring them.

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"Okay...so do we have the cake?"

"Check."

"Gifts?"

"Check."

Brock and Gary sat at a table at the Pokemon center, the next morning, going through their checklist for the "baby shower," as Brock named off the items, and Gary answered.

Finally, the Pokemon breeder announced the last and vital necessity.

"Parents?"

"Che-uh..." The younger male interrupted himself, hesitating to answer.

Brock raised an eyebrow towards Gary. "I thought you told Ash's mom about this."

"I did," the boy responded. "And she will be here." He paused. "What about May's folks?"

"I'm not sure..." confessed Brock. "They were so angry and shocked when I talked to them...they never seemed to say whether or not they're coming."

Gary sighed at this, "I guess on Ash's behalf...maybe that's a good thing."

"Shh! Here they come now!" the breeder exclaimed, seeing Ash and May make their debut, holding hands. "Act natural."

"Uh...So Gary, have you seen that new Godzilla movie?"

Ash and May overheard the comment come from Brock's mouth, and were surprised to see him with Gary, as if the two were best friends or something.

However, the male sitting across from him played along. "Oh...uh, not yet!" he spoke, and then began to laugh sheepishly. Their conversation seemed almost frantic, and the couple found their behavior rather awkward.

Finally, Brock pretended that he had no idea that they had come, as he faked a surprised expression on his face.

"Ash! May! I didn't even notice you two walk in," he fibbed.

Ash rubbed his forehead. "Since when were you guys...friends?" he inquired.

Gary frowned at Ash's comment, raising a brown eyebrow. "And since when were you having se-"

"Se-lery. Celery! Since WHEN do you eat celery, Ash?" Brock hastily interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked his strange older friend with flabbergasted eyes. "Where did that come from?"

However, Brock only chuckled it off. "My, it is a really NICE day!" he changed the subject. "Maybe you guys should go out."

"We just did," May informed him.

"Well, go out again," insisted Brock, as he began to push the couple out of the center. He waved as he led them out the door. "Have fun, you two!"

Gary was staring at him now, frowning, and tapping his fingers impatiently on the table. He could only shake his head when the breeder neared him.

"Way to act natural," the younger male spoke in sarcasm.

And it was then when Max arrived with Pikachu, and noticed the sneaky duo lingering at a table in the corner. The young boy smiled to himself.

"Jeez, are they acting WEIRD."

May sighed at her boyfriend's comment, nodding along with him. "Tell me about it."

"You know what? I think they're up to something," Ash continued. "Especially that Gary Oak!"

May couldn't help but let a small smile take over her lips. "A little jealous and over-protective, are we Ash?"

He blushed at her comment. "What do you mean? What makes you think that?"

She giggled as she linked her elbows with him. "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

His blush turned a deep crimson.

"Well, May," he decided to make a come back, "you're cute when you're- MOM!"

The two stopped dead in their tracks, and May glared at her boyfriend as if he were a raging lunatic. "I'm cute when I'm your mom?"

However, she suddenly caught his drift when she followed his gaze over across the street, where Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak were together, seeming to be in a really deep, intimate conversation.

"Come on," Ash urged her, "I can't let her see us." He quickly took May by her hand and hid behind a building. Yet, his mother and the professor were still in sight.

"What are they doing here?" May wondered, and her question went unanswered.

However, the two then witnessed Sam Oak take Delia's hands in his own, as he spoke to her in what seemed a tender, not-so-platonic matter.

Ash and May looked at each other, and their jaws flew open.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Ash stated with pure shock and despair. "My mom's having an affair with Professor Oak!"

"Delia, it is going to be okay. I know you can make it through this."

Mrs. Ketchum took a deep breath in, hiding back tears. "Oh, Sam...I don't know. Just the thought of seeing them today...For goodness sakes! He got her pregnant!"

"I know it's hard, but you have to face it. Don't worry, I'll come with you."

Delia forced a smile. "Thank you, Professor. I don't think I could do this alone."

Ash was now power walking, and May tried her best to keep up with him at his fast pace.

"Come on, Ash! Slow down!"

"I can't believe this!" he exclaimed to himself. "My mom and the professor! This is unbelievable! INSANE!"

She was finally able to grab onto his shoulder, and pulled herself to his level.

"Why wouldn't they tell me about this?" the trainer continued, almost becoming hysterical. "You know what, I bet Professor Oak is my FATHER! Then THAT would mean I'm related to...GARY!" The boy was traumatizing himself.

May slightly rolled her eyes. "Ash, don't worry...I'm sure he isn't your father."

"But, how can I be SURE of that?" he wondered aloud. "I didn't even know that my mom was dating the professor!"

"Don't worry, we'll figure this all out," she eased him, running her fingers softly down his arm. She looked up at him and smiled.

Ash forced himself to smile back at her, as he took a deep breath on to calm himself. May grinned in victory.

She then took his hand in hers and interlocked their fingers. "Now, I think we should be heading back."

Professor Oak lightly patted Delia's shoulder.

"Now I think we should get going before we're late."

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"Nurse Joy, I really appreciate you letting us use the Pokemon center for the baby shower."

The Pokemon nurse smiled at Brock, as they added their finishing touches to the area. "No problem," she stated blissfully. "Once you explained the situation to me, O was more than willing to help! There are just so many teenaged pregnancies these days. It's too sad."

Brock grinned at her, as a blush overcame his cheeks. "You know, Joy...I don't have any plans after the party. Maybe you and I could-"

She interrupted him as giggles consumed her. "I'm sorry, but I don't date drug dealers!" And she continued her laughing spree.

Brock sighed in defeat. The past DOES come back to haunt you. Damn it, Pikachu!

Gary smirked cockily, deciding to pull one of his flirtatious maneuvers on the lovely pokemon nurse to mock Brock.

"Nurse Joy, I don't know if anyone has ever told you this...but you look really good in that dress."

Brock grinned to himself, knowing that his younger companion would never have a chance with-

"Wow, do you really think so?" Nurse Joy blushed. "It's not too short?"

"No, it's perfect."

Brock couldn't believe what he was hearing. He watched, completely in awe, as Gary and the beautiful nurse then stepped aside and began conversing. He couldn't bear to watch any more of this.

A moment later, Gary came walking back, and Brock glared at him with his mouth agape.

"How in the world did you do that?" he asked the boy plainly.

"Hey, you either got it, or you don't."

Brock took a closer look at him. "What's that on your arm?"

Gary looked down. "Oh, this?" he replied. "That's her phone number."

Brock took a step back. "She gave you her phone number?"

"Of course," Gary retorted. "Ash isn't the only one that's going to get laid around here."

Brock was almost hysterical. "Oh come on! I need to get laid too!"

He looked around, and noticed that nearly everyone in the Pokemon center was staring at him now.

Gary chuckled at his drastic behavior. "I was just kidding," he explained with a smirk."Take a chill pill."

"So...that's not really her phone number...?"

Gary scoffed at that. "Of course it's her phone number."

'Unbelievable,' thought Brock. 'Unbelievable. A seventeen-year-old punk can grab a woman like Nurse Joy and I can't. Maybe I should be like Ash and go for under-aged girls. I think they have a name for those people...ah yes, PEDOPHILES.'

However, his deep thinking was interrupted when a young boy and a pikachu sneaked up from behind him. "HEYA BROCK!"

Brock squealed, rather loudly, as he instantaneously spun the other direction. His breath was heavy, and then he realized he was only looking at May's younger brother.

"Max!" the breeder explained, placing a sturdy hand on his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

The boy hid his grin. "Sorry," he apologized, looking around the area with interest.

Gary took notice of the kid beside Brock, and raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Hey Brock...who's the runt?"

Man frowned, yet Brock explained. "That's Max...May's little brother."

Max huffed for a moment, but soon resumed to his reoccupation with the strange decorating. "So...who's the party for?" he asked.

Brock hesitated to answer. "Uh...well...Max...you see...it's for...your sister...and Ash..."

Max tightened the muscles on his face, holding back his huge smirk. "A party for them? What for? Oh, is it their birthdays!" He very well faked his enthusiasm.

"Uh, no, Max...it's not their birthdays..." Brock fished for the right words to tell the young child. "You see...May and Ash are in love...and when you're in love, sometimes you want to show the other person how much you love them...and..."

Max quickly stopped him. "So this is an orgy?"

The moment those words came from that child's lips, Gary burst out laughing. Max tried hard to contain himself, maintaining the innocent look on his face.

"NO!" Brock scolded with shock and disbelief. "THIS IS NOT AN ORGY! How in the WORLD do you even know what that means, ANYWAY?"

"I'm twelve years old. I know a lot more than you think."

Brock shook his head disappointedly. "Okay then, you pre-teen sexpert, your pal Ash knocked up your sister and now we're throwing her a baby shower."

Max acted out a surprised, bewildered look. "Pregnant?" he spoke, placing his palms on his cheeks. "Why, whatever could you mean? Is this truly possible?" He carried on. "Goodness, I pray that you didn't tell my dad about this...I mean, he has said that if anyone ever did anything to May, he'd hunt them down and kill them."

Brock stood frozen.

Max's smile slightly began to show. "You didn't tell my dad, right?"

Brock didn't respond.

"Because if you did, Ash is a goner."

Still, nothing.

Max sighed. "Well, I guess you'll need to plan a funeral after this. Ash was a really nice guy, too. Too bad my dad's going to pull his organs from his his mouth, tie his intestines around his neck, and suffocate him to death. That's what he said he'd do. My dad does not kid around."

Now Gary was taking interest into what Max was saying, raising an eyebrow. "Pull out his organs, huh?"

"Yup."

"That's very creative of you, kid."

Without thinking, max smiled proudly to himself. "Yeah, I know. I thought-" When he at last realized what he was saying, he immediately covered his mouth with his palms. Oops...

Gary chuckled, shaking his head and smirking. "Well, well, well...it looks like somebody is holding back some information from us."

Brock was looking at max peculiarly now. "Wait a minute...Max, what are hiding?"

Max gulped, looking down at Pikachu for help, but he was all alone in this as Gary and Brock and him cornered.

"Uh, well..." the boy began, fiddling his index fingers.

"Well?" Gary waited.

Max sighed in defeat. "Okay, so...what you think about May...well, you're all wrong."

"Wrong?" Brock repeated, as he and Gary shared an awkward glance.

Max couldn't help but be the one to chuckle now. "Guys, she's not pregnant."

The two were taken aback now, as they cried in unison, "WHAT?"

Max shook his head, grinning. "What ash DID to May was a couple of tacky hickeys! You guys totally got the wrong idea!"

They were speechless, shocked, flabbergasted, completely surprised. They just stood there, with their eyes wide and jaws hitting the floor.

"What about...MY GODCHILD?" Brock was immensely heartbroken.

"Wait a minute," Gary interrupted. "If May's not pregnant, then what about their parents-"

Before he could finish, Ash and May walked into the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Ash and May gandered at the sight in amazement, as the balloons, confetti, and the giant cake before them was suspiciously odd.

Ash blinked, looking at the three boys before him peculiarly. "What's this about?"

Brock thought fast, as he leaped in front of the two, waving his arms in the air frantically.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Gary smacked his own forehead, shaking his head at Brock's stupidity, as Max snickered with Pikachu.

"Brock, our birthdays are months away," Ash explained. "And...it isn't even on the same date."

"Yeah...what's with all the decorations and stuff?" May added, and then beamed when her eyes caught view of the heavenly dessert on the table. "Is that devil's food?" she asked excitedly.

Gary cleared his throat, hoping that he could sort this mess out. "I believe there has been...some miscommunication."

Everyone focused their attention on him, as the young man took a deep breath in. "You see, guys...For the both of you, we planned this...baby shower."

"BABY SHOWER?" The couple had never heard anything so whacked-up in their whole lives.

"ASHTON KETCHUM!"

Gary and Brock tensed when they heard the screech of a familiar, quite upset female voice.

Ash turned around slowly, shutting his eyes and hunching his shoulders, knowing full well who had called him. He at last lifted his eyelids to see in full view his mother marching up to him, with Professor Oak.

"Mom!" the boy exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

The woman answered him with a slap of the face. Ash stood there in shock, placing his hand on the cheek where the light smack had hit him.

He could only stare at her, wide eyed, as the angered mother placed her hands firmly on her hips and glared at her son.

"How could you?" she shrieked. "How could you do this to me? Your own mother! Do you want to send me to an early grave? DO YOU?"

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Ash, having no idea why the lady was raving on.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, young man!" she hollered, then shifting her gaze over to innocent May standing beside him.

"And YOU, you little trollop!"

May gasped, allowing her lips to part in bewilderment. "Excuse me?"

"You seduced my son!" Delia accused her. "You lured him into your little trap! And now he's going to be a father!"

"WHAT?" Ash could not believe what he was hearing.

"Delia, let me handle this," Professor Oak cut in. He then gave Ash a stern, grave look.

"Listen, Ash..." he began, clearing his throat. "I know that you and May are...sexual beings...but you must think of the consequences before you act."

May had to grab hold of Ash to keep herself from fainting.

"Perhaps you should have been more secure and cautious," Sam went on. "Did you think of condoms? Birth control? Any of that?"

Ash's face was boiling red now, as he began to catch on to what they were really saying.

The pokemon trainer shot a deadly glare towards Brock and Gary, and the two smiled nervously.

Ash returned his gaze to Samuel Oak, and took a deep, concentrated breath. "Professor Oak...I think my friend and your grandson have something to explain to you..."

All attention was immediately refocused on the pair, and Max took a step back to give them all the spot light.

The two men lingered for a moment, fidgeting and purposely delaying.

"Well, Grandpa, Mrs. Ketchum..." Gary begin. "Um...you see...we kind of...didn't get a couple of facts correct..."

"I don't care what you have to say!" Delia roared. "I came here to deal with my son and the TERRIBLE mistake he's made! You know what, mister- you better marry this girl! ASAP! Pronto! Before I die of a heart attack!"

Ash opened his mouth to speak, but his mother quickly shut him. "Don't you talk back to me! You don't even know how angry I am at you at the moment! I'm FURIOUS! I told you again and again: NO SEX! Don't you think I, your mother, would know what's best for you? BUT OF COURSE YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME! It's part of your teenaged rebellion! I am your mother! you can't keep any secrets from me!"

Ash finally managed to squeeze in a couple of words before his mom would go off again. "Me keeping secrets?" he responded. "You're the one who's having an affair with Professor Oak!"

Even Brock and Gary found that bit a little...over the edge.

"An affair?" Mrs. Ketchum repeated. "Are you out of your mind? Sam is old enough to be my father!"

The professor frowned at that. "I'm not that old."

However, Ash insisted, "But May and I saw you both with our own eyes!" He then demonstrated on May. "The professor took your hands like this!" Ash grasped May's hands firmly. "And then he looked deep into your eyes..." He inched his face closer to hers, and May felt a warm blush tickle her cheeks. "And then he was talking ever so tenderly to you," Ash spoke in a loud whisper.

"I am NOT having an affair with Sam!" Delia repeated to her son. "And stop trying to change the subject! I came here to deal with your pregnancy! And we are going to deal, damn it!"

"STOP!"

Silence took over in a heart beat, and all eyes focused on Brock. The breeder cleared his throat nervously, as he twiddled his index fingers.

"I have a brief announcement," the gym leader declared. "You see, Gary and I have made some mistakes regarding this situation..." He lingered once again. "We have just found out that May is not-"

Brock was cut short instantly when the doors of the Pokemon center burst open with force, and Ash felt his skin crawl when he saw who it was.

'No...Brock couldn't of...he wouldn't of told...'

"Daddy!" May exclaimed, clutching her hands behind her back. "Mom!"

Caroline tried to walk ahead of her husband, but he maintained his position in front.

"Norman, please...let's go about this calmly-"

"There!" the large man called out, pointing a deadly finger at Ash. "There's the little fucker!"

Ash gulped, as his heart began to race, banging within his chest.

"You better run, boy!" the out-raged father exclaimed. "Because when I get through with you, you'll be suffocated with your own intestines!"

Ash wanted to run, but his legs wouldn't allow him to move.

Max could only nod at the situation. "See? I told you my dad doesn't kid around."

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"Daddy! Stop! Don't kill him! I love him!"

Before Norman could beat Ash to a pulp, May quickly attached herself to her boyfriend's side, holding onto his waist firmly.

"Baby girl, you don't know what love is!" Norman raged. "For kids your age, love is an excuse to have sex! And this little bastard is going to pay for hurting you!"

Ash chuckled nervously, his heart pacing, as he prayed that May would not let go of him anytime soon. Because the second she'd release him, he'd be a dead man.

"Mr. Maple, I think that you have the wrong idea-"

"Quiet boy!" the gym leader ordered. "May, baby, go to your mother. I can take care of this kid."

"Dad, you're being ridiculous!" May exclaimed.

"I'm being ridiculous?" the man spoke to his daughter. "Honey, the boy got you pregnant! I can't let him get away with doing this to you! Fine, I won't kill him- but he is going straight to prison!"

May gasped. "Daddy!"

"Oh, don't worry, baby girl, I'll make sure that he'll still pay child support. I promise."

May's face was boiling red now. There was no use talking to her father when he was like this.

Delia, on the other hand, could not stand and watch this any longer. She went to grab her son's hand, as she tried to drag him away.

"I'm not going to stand here and watch this whole thing be blamed on my son!"

Norman crossed his arms over his chest. "Your SON got my daughter pregnant! He has ruined her life!"

"Well, your DAUGHTER wouldn't have gotten pregnant if she kept her damn legs CLOSED!"

Ash and May could only shake their heads, knowing where this conversation was going.

This time, Caroline stepped up, outraged at what she was hearing from Mrs. Ketchum. "May didn't get herself pregnant! It's that boy's fault and you know it!"

"Your daughter seduced my son! It's because of her that he got into this mess!"

"My baby girl is the innocent one!" Norman roared. "She is the victim here! How could you even THINK on blaming this on her?"

The three parents were all up in each other's faces now, screaming at the top of their lungs and using fierce hand gestures.

"Ash had a future! A bright future! And because of that girl, now he has to give up his dreams!"

"Oh, quit the crap! He lived his dream the moment he slept with my daughter! Now he has to face the consequences! It's all his doing, and you know it!" retorted Caroline.

"Save it!" Delia hollered back. "Your daughter is the one who lured my son! I can't believe that you allow her to dress the way she does! The only victim here is Ash!"

"No, it's May!"

"Ash!"

"MAY!"

"ASH!"

Off to the side, Gary gave Brock a knowing look. "You better do something about this," the younger male spoke. Brock took a step back. "Me?" he asked, pointing to himself. "Why me?"

"Because you're the one who started this whole catastrophe!"

Brock sighed, sulking in defeat. He knew what he had to do now.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, Mrs. Ketchum..."

"MY SON DID NOTHING BUT LOVE YOUR DAUGHTER AND TAKE CARE OF HER! SHE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HIM!"

Brock sighed, trying again. "...Mrs. Maple...?"

"LOVE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! HE HAD SEX WITH HER, HE GOT HER PREGNANT, AND NOW HE HAS TO CLAIM RESPONSIBILITY FOR IT!"

Brock looked back at the previous mother. "Mrs. Ketch-"

"AND WHAT ABOUT THAT TRAMP YOU CALL YOUR DAUGHTER? IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO!"

Brock then looked at Norman, and tried with him. "Mr. Maple..."

"DON'T YOU CALL MY SWEET, INNOCENT BABY GIRL A TRAMP, WOMAN! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT? CAN'T YOU SEE? SHE CAN'T HAVE ANY STRESS! SHE IS WITH CHILD!"

Delia rolled her eyes. "For CRYING OUT LOUD! WHO says 'with child' anymore? What are we, in Bible times?"

At last, May had had enough of this.

Swiftly, she marched up to the bickering mothers and father, as she loudly proclaimed, "SHUT UP!"

And the three were silent in a heartbeat, staring at the girl blankly.

She was fuming now, and nothing could stop her once she went off.

"DAMN IT!" the female teenager exclaimed. "I am NOT pregnant!" She then moved her brown hair behind her shoulder, exposing all of her neck.

"YOU SEE THESE?" she yelled at them. "They are HICKEYS!" May pointed directly to each of the three small marks. "THIS is what Ash did! That's IT! NO SEX, NO PREGNANCY, NO BABY! JUST STUPID HICKEYS!"

May stopped, breath heavily from her over-exertion. Delia, Caroline, and Norman gawked at the zealous girl for a moment, eyes wide and mouths shut.

"Wait..." her mother began, breaking the awkward silence. "So...you're not...pregnant, dear?"

"NO!"

The parents looked at each other, utterly baffled.

"But...Brock told us..."

"And Gary told me..."

The three looked at the nervous pair, as Gary immediately motioned his thumb to Brock. "It was all him, I swear!" he tattled. "He told me May was pregnant! And when I talked to Ash about it...and he gave me the details...Well, I thought..."

Ash's cheeks reddened as the conversation he had with Gary filled his head. 'Oh my Gosh...'

'..."I used my mouth, obviously..."

"WHERE?"

"Where do you think?"...'

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that the whole conversation was a big, sexual connotation.

"Wait a minute!" May cut in. "So, is THAT why both of you have been acting so weird and have been OBSESSED with me? Because you thought I was pregnant?"

Brock and Gary chuckled nervously.

May frowned. 'So Gary wasn't hitting on me after all.'

"Well, you all can't really blame me!" Brock defended himself, when he noticed the dirty looks directed to him. "I mean, considering the stuff I heard, it was only LOGICAL to assume-"

"Maybe you should STOP assuming!" Ash cut in. "Do you the mess you've created?"

Brock frowned. "But Max knew the truth all along! He's the one that kept if from us until last minute!"

All eyes were on the young boy now.

"Is that true, son?" Norman asked.

Max laughed timidly. "Well, I wouldn't say I knew ALL along."

Professor Oak was the first one to grin, as a chuckle escaped his throat. "See? This whole thing was just the result of a misunderstanding!"

Delia, Norman, and Caroline continued to gawk at one another once more, and then finally the three burst into an eruption of laughter. Hysteria took over them, as they suddenly found the situation completely hilarious.

However, it soon stopped.

"Hold on a second," Norman spoke, turning his head slowly to glare at Ash.

Ash gulped. "Hold onto me, May," he begged of her for his own safety.

Norman seemed to be breathing fire. "What the HELL are you doing giving my daughter HICKEYS?"

This was not good.

Delia placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Ash Ketchum! Do you even THINK before you ACT?"

Caroline added to the fuss as well. "May! Do you know how TACKY that looks? HICKEYS?"

Norman once again resumed to his furious state. "Do you know what those ARE, baby girl? TRAMP STAMPS! TRAMP STAMPS, I SAY! Those should NOT be on a young girl's body!"

And the two teens were being scolded once more.

Brock took a deep breath in, looking over at Gary.

"Well...there goes the baby shower," he spoke.

Gary shrugged. "At least this whole mess is sorted out...sort of."

"Yeah, at least-" Brock began to nod along, but quickly stopped himself short. Panic filled within him once again. "DAMN IT!"

Gary was beginning to get nervous now. "...What's wrong?"

Before he could answer, the doors to the Pokemon center burst open once again...and all eyes were on the two females that had entered the building.

"That's what's wrong," the breeder finally answered.

Before them there stood a tall redhead and a shorter blue-haired girl.

Ash blinked. "Misty...Dawn?"

"ASH, YOU PIG!" they cried out in unison.

Gary turned to Brock, his eyes wide with shock. "You told THEM?"

Brock shrugged. "I thought they had the right to know..."

"Is there anyone else that you've told?"

Brock was quiet for a moment.

Then, suddenly, more people entered the Pokemon.

Tracey and Todd.

The Pokemon photographer instantly approached Ash and slapped him a high five. "DUDE! Congratulations, man! I can't believe that you've finally got laid!"

"If it's a boy, can you name him Tracey Jr.?"

Immediately, May and Ash turned their heads to glare Brock down, and the breeder chuckled nervously, placing his hand behind his head.

"Hahahah...Uh, cake, anyone?"

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Brock's depression had been around for nearly a week now.

Neither Ash nor May knew how to deal with it. Ash had already gotten his badge, yet Brock refused to leave the Pokemon center. All he did was lay in bed all day, groaning out, "MY GODCHILD! MY GODCHILD!"

"I think Brock got his hopes up over the whole pregnant thing," May had noticed.

Ash could only shrug at that comment. "Eh, he'll get over it."

"I don't know...I kind of feel sorry for him," May frowned. "He's really disappointed."

"What are WE supposed to do about it?"

May's lips then formed into a sneaky grin. "Well...wouldn't it be nice if we really DID have a baby?"

Ash froze ash she spoke those words, his whole face instantaneously blushing crimson. "Uh...what?"

She smirked at him, seductively wrapping her arms around his waist. "Well, don't you think so?"

Ash hesitated to respond. "Um, well...not now..."

"Of course not now," she further teased him. "But, in a few years...when we're married."

Ash's blush deepened when she mentioned the "m" word again.

"And Brock would be happy...He'd finally get his godchild."

"Yeah...I guess so."

May giggled, loving the effect she was having on him. "Do you know how much I love you, Ash?"

He smiled. "How much?"

She let go of him and opened her arms out wide. "Thiiiisss much!"

The boy grinned, as his girl threw herself into his arms once again. He leaned his head down and kissed her mouth, and when his lips began to travel down, May was quick to stop him.

"Ash, wait...I don't want to go through all that again."

Ash chuckled. "Yeah, you've got a point."

May smiled, pressing her fingers on the back of his neck as she drew him closer once more. However, before they could go at it again, a loud male moan interrupted them.

"Uggghhhhhh...MY GODCHILD!"

The couple sighed as they wondered how long Brock's depression was going to last.

I'll never get over this, the breeder promised himself, sulking in bed.


End file.
